Percy Jackson A Damaged Hero
by The Olympians Rule
Summary: In this versio n of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy becomes angry and sad after the Minotaur kills his mother and he becomes even more powerful, with the only thing on his mind is the need to become more powerful, so no one he cares about ever dies again, and there is only one person who can change Percy back to his funny and loving old self again.
1. The Death Of The Greatest Women To Live

**Ok, so this is my first series, so it might be a little bad with some minor spelling grammers, but just work with me. If anyone reads this I'd greatly appreciate it if you commented and reveiwed it.**  
 **P.S. Percy Jackson and all the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and you should read the Percy Jackson books before this.**

Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson (but you guys can call me Percy), and today is the worst day of my life; the day I found out the greek gods are real.

Today started out like any other day, I woke up in my dorm ( just so you guys don't get confused i'm not in college im actualy only 12, the reason I'm in a dorm is because I go to a private school, because for reasons unknow public schools won't acept me, ok i might have gotten in a few... dozen fights, both physical and my favorite, food fights, and there is the small fact that I some times I talk back to my teachers, what do they expect their all stuck up grown ups who spend their days around kids,and I'm a dyslexic, ADHD kid who would rather be doing anyhting other then this, ok now back to the story before i get to off track) got dressed, brushed my teeth, you know the usual morning stuff, but today was a little different, because instead of my usual boring classes like science, history, english, and my absolute lest favorite, math, we had a feild trip to a greek museum.

Now I know what your all thinking, 'what a museum thats even more boring', but my favorite class is latin, I just love hearing about Hercules( it's Heracles in Greek mythology but I like Hercules more), Thesies, Odyseus, and my favorite, Perseus, I know it sounds kind of narcissistic for m favorite hero to be one with the same name as me, but he's awsome, Son of Zues, slayer of the gorgans and Medusa, plus I was named after him, my mom (Sally Jackson, the most beautiful, kind, understand person ever) said it was so i could grow up like him, brave, strong, nice, protecting people who can't protect themselves, etc.

So like was saying, we were going to a greek museum in uptown NYC, when we arrived my favorite teacher, along with being the latin teacher, ,(he was a forty year old man with long culy brown hair, with a matching beard, who was in a wheel chair) told every one we were there, and every one started dispusing into the street in front of the museum.

The tour was pretty normal, we saw a bunch of old paintings, vases, plates, funiture, but my favorite were the satatues and wepons. My favorite weapon was a five foot long sword made of silver that looked like it was once realy shinny but now was all all rusted my favorate statue was one of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, for some reason I just felt drawn to it. It was amazing ten feet tall made of cobble stone and he was made as a merman, he had long hair and a big white beard with a crown made of coral and jewls, my favorate part was the sic foot long tridon that he was holding, it was beautiful, when I snapped out of my amazment I relized I was drooling, I looked around to make sure no one say most people looked bored, some were on there phone, others were fooling around and only a couple were aactualy paying attention, when I looked over at he was looking at the a statue with a smile like he new something that we didn't, and then I looked at our shaperon, , she was a old lady that always wore a black leather jacket, like she was in a biker gang, and she had sharp pointy teeth which always confused me but no one seemed to notice them but me, she also happen to be our math teacher (another reason math is my least favorite subject), when I looked at her she was glaring at me she was glaring at me like I had just killed her cat, I was obviously not her favotite person but I hadn't done anything wrong that day beacuse i didn't won't to ruin the feild trip. The rest of the tour ways pretty univentful, but every time I look at she ways always glaring at me.

After the tour we all went to the fount in front of the museum to eat lunch before going back to school. I was eating with my best friend grover, he was carmel colored, with dark black curly hair with a few stubles on his chin since he was held back a year or two, he always had crutches because he had some kind of disease making his bones weak, right now he was chowing down a sandwhiches left and right I could have sworn he ate a couple of napkins, and then I heard the most annoying voice in the world, Nancy, a curly read head with way to much freakles and crocked teeth.

"Wow, look at Grover shoving his face as usual, I'm surprised you're not fat." she said with a cocky grin as her two friends that always followed her around giggled.

I sat up glaring at her for makinf fun of my friend who has now sat down his food and staring at his feet," You better take that back before you regret it Nancy," I said as if her name was the most discusting thing in the world.

She noticed this and now replaced her cocky smile for a glare," Oh yea, and what are you going to do, Jackson." Nancy saying my name as if it was road kill.

I felt my rage building up inside of me and as in was opening my mouth to respond she was suddenly in the fountain screaming.

"WHATS GOING ON OVER HERE." said looking at me with more rage then i've ever seen, and thats saying something considering I live in New York City.

"Jackson pushed me into the fountain." Nancy said while getting out of the fountain with the help of her friends.

"What, no I didn't, I didn't even touch her."

"COME WITH ME!" said will grabbing me by the ear.

She dragged me back into the museum, past all the rooms and exibete into an empty room near the back of the museum that look like it was under counstruction.

" Ow, what was that for!" I said rubbing my numb ear.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" said now on the oppisted side of the room, which confused me, how did she get over there so fast?

"Where are who?" I said even more confused.

"NOT WHO, WHAT. WHERE IS THE MASTER BOLT AND THE HELM OF DARKNESS, TELL ME AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WON'T BE AS BAD FOR THE FIRST DECADE!"

I stared at her even more confused,'what the hell is she talking about', I thought to myself,"I don't know what your talking about, and I didn't take any thing." I said a little angry about being acused of something I didn't do.

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE JACKSON!" she said before turning into a discusting winged bat lady, just picture a bat with the head of an old lady, I didn't know if I should be scared or laught, until she let out a blood curlying screetch.

Then she lunged at me, I manged to duck but she grabed my shirt and threw my to the oppisite side of the exit. I got up and got ready to fight. It was weird I should have been terrified, but my ADHD started to kick in and I took a fighting stance that I didn't know, like I've been doing this my whole life, but for some reason the stance felt wrong some how like there was something missing. Thats we things got even weirder, at that moment came in with grover next to him, but Grover didn't have his crutches.

"Percy catch!" threw a pen (I'm going to use the sword from the movie because I thought it was better to just click the end of the pen to turn it into a sword instead of talking a cap off) and it transformed into a three foot long bronzer sword with writing on the side, I caught the sword and it felt perfect in my hands, and the stance felt complete, I held the sword in my right hand next to me while my left was extended in front of me, and I met lunge with a downward swing into her head disinigrating her into golden dust.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed at and grover who were next to the door talking.

"What was Alecto doing here?" Grover asked almost looking as confused as me.

"Hello, I'm talking here!"

"I don't know Grover, but we need to get Percy to safty." said turning to finally talk to me.

"So care to explain what that was, because my imagination isn't that bad." I said trying to hide my annoyance and anger

"Yes I will explain everything, but for now you have to get out of here." said with worry in his voice and eyes, while Grover and began to leave.

"No! My ex-math teacher just turned into a bat lady thing and I killed her or it, or what ever that thing was, with this." I said will raising the three foot sword still in my hand.

"Ok fine, Percy I will explain..." said

"So, what are you waiting for?" I said annoyed at his sudden pause.

"Well..Percy..this my be had to believe, but every thing I'm about to tell you is true... you remember all the stories about gods and heroes and monster from class right?"

"Well some, theres hundreds of them."

"Well there all true, every single one of them, each god, hero, monster all real."

Theres was a momentof silence of me just staring at them like they were crazy. And then I just stated laughing histaricly.

"So you're telling me that all those stories are real, the gods and one hundred head monsters are real, your funny." I said inbetween laughing.

I just stared at their serious faces.

"Oh, you guys are serious."

"Percy, all I just said was true, that 'bat lady thing' as you put it was a fury, and you are a demi-god."

I let what he just said sink in, the greek gods, heros, and monsters where real, and I was a demi-god.

"Your insane I'm not a demi-god, I'm just a kid with ADHD and dyslexia."

"Most demi-gods have them. The ADHD is so your always battle read to protect yourself from monsters, and the duyslexia is because your hardwired to read greek not english, donn't you think its weird how some times you can read or know something you shouldn't be able to, or how you used that sword like a pro and it was your first time holding one?"

I thought about this and every thing he said, it was all true.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"We need to go see your mom to tell her were taalking you to camp." Grover said will leading us out of the museum.

"Wait, my mom knows about all of this?"

"Yea, why else do you think she married Gabe?"

"What do you mean?'"

" I mean, his mortal smell hides you demi-god scent."

"Ok lets get going." said said

We walked a couple blocks to a bus stop and got on. It took us a couple blocks away froartment, and while we were walking I noticed things, beast flying in the air, gaint one eyed people in the alles, and people growling while I walked by. I didn't see how I never relised all these things around me. When we got there I opened the door and imedetly smelled smoke and alcohol. And then I say the most discusting person ever, Gabe, my step-father.

"Honey, I need another beer!" screamed the middle aged, over weight, balding man.

As my mother past Gabe slapped her on her butt.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" I screamed at the discusting excuse for a human in front of me.

"Oh great, did you get kicked out of another school?" Gabe said before downing his beer.

I just glared at the peice of shit in front of me while my mom moved towards me.

"Percy, its so good to see you here, are you hungry thirsty?" my mom said hugging me with a warm smile on her face.

"It's good to see you mom." I said while hugging her back.

"Mrs.J we need to get Percy to the camp." Grover said looking nervous, and a little nausues because of all the smoke and stentch of beer.

"Ok,Percy get some stuff together and go to the car."

"Hey, where exactly do you think your going?" Gabe said looking away from his poker game for the first time.

"I'm just taking Percy for that trip I was talking to about, theres enough beer in the fridge for the week and I made you that dip you like so much." my mother told Gabe while trying to hold me back from cracking his head in to.

After that I went to my room and got some clothes, and went to the car. I asked my mother where we were going and Grover told me about the camp for other Half-Bloods, where they could stay safe and train. While we were going there Grover told me all about the camp, about the cabins, archery range, arena, and a bunch of other stuff, and then he slipped up.

"...hey and the other sayters..."

"What do you mean other sayters?" I asked interupting him.

"Well, I'm a sayter." He said it like it was the most obvious thing

After that he showed me his 'donkey legs' as I called them when I first saw them, he wasn't happy when I said that but my mom coulding stop laughing. Grover later explaind how the sayters found the demi-gods and brought them to camp so they could get there searching listences and look for Pan, the god of nature and the wild, he also explained how sayters age slower, and had nature magic. After that we sat in silince and I watch the sky skrapers turn into small houses and gaint plains and woods.

"Do you smell that?" grover asked sniffing ther air.

"Yea, it's called manure." I said laughing at him.

"No, it's something else." he said while looking sat in silence for awhile before Grover leand in between the seats and yelled,"Watch out!" pointing to a boulder coming straight for the car. The car swerved to get out of the way but it was to slow and the boulder hit the back of the car causing it to spin around and flip into a ditch.

"RUN!" screamed grover,"FOLLOW ME!"

We ran through the woods for hours every now and then we'd run into a monster and kill it, there were gaint shadow dogs that grover called hell hounds, we ran into gaint scorpions, and cyclopes, when ever we ran into a group of monsters we'd have to run around, Grover kept saying I was amazing, he said that even with traing it should be hard to kill cyclopses and hell hounds, but I killed them like they were nothing. We finally came to a small clearing with a small hill.

"It's just over that hill!" Grover yelled with relif and was brething heavily since we've been running through the woods all night fighting monsters.

But before we could make it over the hill we heard a roar that made the hair on the back of my neck stankd up.

"What was that?" I asked grover.

Grover paled a little before talking," It's the Minotaur." he said with a shaky voice.

"And It's just some bullman, well just kill it, easy."

"You don't understand Percy, there's different monsters, one's that are a lot stronger then those hell hounds you killed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well monsters, there strength is mesured differently, the monsters that are more well known are stronger, like how the gods are stronger when they're are people who believe and pray to them, so if more people know the monster or if it has a name it is stronger." Grover explained.

"Oh, I get it." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"We need to get to the camp boundries there's a sheild around the camp so monsters and mortals can't get in."

"Wait what about my mom?" I asked now getting worried about my moms safty.

"Percy, I'll be fine it's after you not me, now go!" My mother said pushing me away,"Get him to safty Grover."

Grover grabed my arms and stated to pull me to the tree on top of the hill.

"No! I can't leave you here!" I said struggling against Grover's pull but was falling because I was so tired because of the night of running and fighting monsters.

Thats when I saw it, a eight foot man with the head of a bull and the body of a man, his feet were gaint hooves and his whole body was cover in red fur,and it charged straight at me. Before it could get to me my mom pushed me out of the way and the Minotaur ramed his horn into her stomach and flung her into a tree.

"NOOOO!" I said charging the bull.

I could hear Grover behind me screaming for help.

It swung it's right arm at me, I jumped up and kicked it down before doing the same to his other arm as he flung his left. I flipped over his head and and turned mid air slashing him on the back when I landed a gabed him in the back of the knee and rolled under it's arm as it swung at me, and stabbed it right were the arm meets the shoulder cutting its arm right of, but instead of there being blood the arm just disolved into golden dust. I looked at the nub he was now holding and it looked like some one put a fire on it to close the wound. Then it lunged at me the anger clear as he roared and back handed me into a tree and my sword went flying. I stood up in front of the tree I just crashed into my back now killing my and my head bleeding. The Minotaur roared and charged looking down. I rolled out of the way while it crashed into the tree getting one of it's horns stuck, I took that time to catch my breath a little, when it got itself unstuck it let out a loud painful screamed the tree now had a horn sticking out of it and his head looked just like the nub, like some one used fire to close it up. It charged once again, and I slide under it feet first now standing in front of the tree looking for a weapon. The bull turned around looking frustrated and tired and charged again. I looked around for a weapon, I had no other choice I grabbed the horn and yanked it out just in time to roll under it getting to my feet fast turned around and ran up it's back stabbing it in the back of its head with it's own horn. It screamed in pain and then it dissolved like the rest of his body, the only thing left was the horn still in my hand.

I looked around trying to find my mother and I saw a group of people standing in battle armer with there weapons ready staring at me in awe. And then I found my mother laying motion less in front of the tree she had been flung at with Grover and a couple of bloned slightly tanned guys surrounding my mother. I ran straight over to them, and my breath caught in my throat. I looked down and saw my moms body pale and lifeless with blood on her shirt and around her.

"Move, get out of my way!" I yelled pushing everyone away.I kneeld down next to her supporting her head with my hand. I sat there crying for a few minutes into my mothers hair. And then my sadness and greif was replaced by anger, I clentch my teeth and my hands into fist. I looked up at everyone around me who had looks of pitty in their eyes, but I stared back with rage and their look was quickly replaced by fear as they backed up. The air around me seemed to grow colder and it looked like it was turning a sea green color. I was now shaking with anger, but then I relised I wasn't shaking, everything around me was, the ground around me started to crack, trees and people started to fall over, and then everything went black.

 **Well that was my very first story, and I know it was pretty long but I just couldn't stop. Well leave a comment and review, hope you liked it, I will try to get another story up soon. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. My New Home

After I blacked out I kept coming to and blacking out again. I saw Grover leaning over me looking worried, he kept shaking me to wake me up and saying stuff I couldn't make out, but I could have sworn I heard him bleat like a goat, I would have laught if it were different circumstances.

"He's the one isn't he, he's a son of..." is all I heard from a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes before blacking out again.

The next time I gained consions I was still being carried but this time I didn't see Grover so I panicked. I pushed the two guys holding me who looked like they were twins, they both had blues eyes that looked mischieve like they were planning how to rob me or their next prank. They also had brown messy hair similiar to mine, except mine was raven black and a little longer. I rolled away from them and turned around getting ready to fight, and then I felt a weight in my pocket, some how I new exsactly what it was, so I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my pen I clicked the end of the pen turning it into my usual three foot long bronzer sword. I swunge it a couple of times so they would back up, and then I heard the last person I was expecting.

"Lower your weapons it's fine." said galloping up to me.

And I mean actually galloping, his lower half was a brown stallion while the waste up was his usual self. I was so focused on I didn't even notice the dozen or two people behind me lowering their weapons. And then I relised the pain in my lower back now climbing up my spine. And then I blacked out again.

The next time I woke up it was morning, I was in a small bed in some sort of white tent, I looked around and saw matching beds most where empty but a few were closed off by sheets. next to my bed was Grover wearing a leather vest and no pants, and I saw his goat legs and his feet were hoves, I think I would have been in shock or laughed if it wasn't for the day I just had. I just glanced at his legs and looked back up to his face with an expretionless face while he smiled down at me.

"How you feeling Perce, can you sit up?" Grover asked as he tried to help me sit up."Here drink this." He said handing me a goblet with a golden liquid in it a. I took a sip and it tasted like my moms blue cookies she used to make, I could feel the warmth of it and the feeling of melting chocolate on my tonuge."Whoa, don't drink to much you'll die." Grover said grabbing the goblet. He then explained how if demi-gods drink or eat the food of the gods they will get heald but if they eat to much they'll die, and if a mortal eats it they die immeditly. I didn't realy listen I was to ocupide thinking about the taste of my mothers cookies, the warmth of her smile, the way she always cheered me up and how we took trips to the beach. The entire time Grover was explaining the food I was staring at the floor with and expressionless look."Hey, you good Percy?"

"Yea, guess I'm still a little tired." I said trying to straighten myself more."So what now?"

"Well I guess you should look around the camp, meet the people, and find your new cabin and settle in."

"How do I know what cabin is mine?"

"You live in your godly parents cabin, and there are multiple was to finding out your godly parent, the most common being when you get here within a few weeks they are usualy claimed by their parents, which is just usualy their symbol of power above their head, some are told by their parents or some other immortal being, and some just know because of the power they inheirit."

"What do you mean inheirited powers?" I asked getting a little intrested.

"Well if you a child of a minor god it won't be anything major just some increased abilities, but if your the child of one of the Olympians it's more major, you'll be have powers like your parents, like how the children of Demeter can control crops and plants, or how the children of Apollo can heal people or use a bow realy well, most are usualy musicly talented, and very rarely one can even see into the future."

"So I'll either be claimed in a week or two, or never be claimed, what happens if I don't get claimed?"

"Well if their not claimed they stay in the Hermes cabin since he is the god of travilers... but about your godly parent... you were kind of all ready claimed the first day you got here, you remeber all the light and shaking?"

I started to think, I did remeber all that light and the shaking before I passed out, but I didn't know thats what happend when some one was claimed."So does the ground always shake when some one is claimed, or does it depend on the godly parents?" I asked wondering who my dad was.

Grover got a little pale and started to shake and studder a little,"Well, you actully cause the shaking, the light was your fathers symbol when it apeared."

"What do you mean symbol?"

"Well when a demi-god is claimed his or her parents symble of power apears above their head, like wheat with green light for Demeters children or a mini sun for Apollos children." Grover explained.

"So who claimed me?"

Grover was now sweeting and shaking like there was a horde of monsters in front of him,"Whats wrong did I say someting, whose my godly parent?"

"Well he's uumm, well he's, uh, PPppPPP..." he just went silent.

Ok for some reason he was to scared to tell me who my godly parent was, so I guess I had to figure it out myself. So I thought, so it was a male greek god, his symbol was sea green, he was strong enough to scare Grover, and had the ability to shake the earth. I got it."My father, he's Posiedon, god of the sea and earthquakes."

At the name of my dad Grover flinched,"Shhh keep your voice down." Grover then explained how if you said the name of a powerful being, weither it was a monster, Titan, or a god, it would give them our location and be able to listen in on our conversation. I know all this should have freaked me out, finding out all the greek mythology was real all the gods and monster, and me, I was the son of a god, a GOD, and immortale being, with the power too make the earth itself shake just by getting in a bad mood. But, I honestly didn't care, I was happy to find out my father was one of the most powerful out of all the Olympian gods, and I would inheiret his powers, don't get me wrong, I wasn't some power hungry demi-god, but I wanted this ! I need this power, I need to protect my to be honest I was a little happy knowing I still had family, espessaly since they couldn't die.

"So, no big what do we do." I said nonchalantly.

He then suggested that I start checking the camp and my cabin out, he also said there would be a meeting for all the leaders of the cabins and since your the only child of Posiedon your automaticly the leader. So I left to go check out my cabin, when I got to the cabin area I saw twelve cabins in a U formation each one different, the apperance matching the repressented gods domains, power, and symboles. And then I walked up to my dads cabin. It was the third one, I looked at all the cabin, all were completly filled, excepted for the last three. My dads cabin was amazing, it had ocean coral all over it, it smelled like the ocean. The doors were wooden, and had a tridion on it. I walked in and it looked like a pretty normal cabin wooden, with nothing but dressers and bunk beds. I walked over to the dressers and placed the horn I got from defeating the Minataur, and took a quick shower and changed my clothes. After that I took a walk around the camp everyone kept staring at me. I meet a lot of people most of the leaders of the cabins came over and talked to me and I made friends with all of was the blod girl I first saw when I got here Annebeth, a daughter of the Athena cabin, Lee Fletcher the son of Apollo, Charlie the son of Hepestaus, Silena the daughter of Aphrodites, who I think was flurting with me but I could care less, since from the moment I woke up I barley showed an emotion, then there was Katie, she was quite and around my age and she was the daughter of Demeter, so I kind of get why she was like that she was the daughter of the goddess of agriculture. The next person I met was Luke, he was the oldest camper here, around the age of a college student, he was the son of Hermes he had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and a scar on his eye, I thought he was pretty cool and nice, but I didn't really care. The next people I ran into was the Stoll brothers, they were also sons of hermes, they were twins, about fifteen or sixteen had brown hair and the same mischivous eyes and smile. They were both hunched over looking around a corner laughting.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

They looked around still laughting and motioned me over to them. I looked around the corner and saw a slim and toned girl around my age, she had hair that look either a light black or a dark brown, she was a little shorter then me and was opening a packege that she found in front of teh cabin she came out of, which if I had to guess looked like Ares's cabin, the god of war. As soon as she opened the box a gaint white cloud came flying out covering her, she looked like she was turnig red, but I couldn't stop myself from laughting along with the Stoll brothers on the floor. This was the first time today I actually showed emotion. I didn't even see ot hear the angry girl now standing above me, she was fumming, but we just kept laughing. As soon as we stood up and started to settle down the Stoll brothers laugh of happiness changed into a nervous laugh.

"Uhh, it was just a joke Clarissa come on." they said at the same time which I thought was kind of funny.

"Yea, well this is just a joke then!" Clarissa said throught clentched teeth taking a swing at the two brothers who both ducked and ran away. She then turned her attention toward me, I had now calmed down and had a smile grin on my face.

"YOU!" she said glaring at me."Who are you?" she said still glaring at me.

"I'm the new guy." I said my face now changing back into it's original expressionless face, now remebering how I arrived here.

"You're the boy who everyone says killed the Minataur, you don't look like much, I heard you got some mortal killed!" her anger now changing into a cocky smile as she called out my failure.

At the mention of my now dead mother my anger quickly shoot up."WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I said gaining the attention of most of the campers around me, who were all now staring at the two of us, but I didn't care, I was staring daggers into her daring her to repeat herself.

She gave a big cocky grin, pleased with herself for finding out how to get under my skin so easily,"You heard .Got. .KILLED!"

The air turned into a fimiliar cold, dark, and ominess feel, as my glare changed into one of pure hate,rage, and discuse, and with that I saw fear in her eyes, and then once again the ground started shaking, more cracks apearing at my feat more trees falling, but this time tents were falling down and a couple buildings, I didn't know what they were for, started getting cracks all over them and one even imploded on itself. Clarissa now had a expression of pure fear.

"I DID MY BEST TO PROTECT MY MOTHER!" at those words her expression seemed to change from fear to pitty and rigret before quickly changing back.

"PERCY!" some one from behind me screamed.

It was grover,trying to make his way over to me but falling due to the ground shaking, and behind him was , but he wasn't in his wheel chair, he was standing, not obly standing but from the was down he had the body of a light brown stallion, he galloped up looking worried and when he finally got up to me my anger was gone now I just had relif and sadness wash over me, I had always seen as a father figure, he was kind and understanding, and he had tooken me under his wing the first day we met. I immeditly lunged at him, some of the other campers leand foward to stop me thinking I was attacking him, but I just hugged him and started crying into his lower chest not caring who was there to see, just happy that the person I looked at as a father was here along with my best friend. After a while he placed a hand on my shoulder making me look up at his face, he looked sorry both for me and just plan sorry. And then he said in a quite and sothing tone.

"How are you my boy?" he said getting to a more eye level position.

All I did was bury my head in his neck and countinue crying. After a while I stopped and he lead me to a room in a large house, when we were there all I saw was to ping-pong tables next to eachother, he lead me over to a set that looked similar to my cabin dsyne and sat me down and kneld beside me.

"It is alright my boy you are safe." his voice was so calming and reasuring.

I started to cry again and after a while we just sat there in silince before talking for a while. We talked about a bunch of stuff, about my mom,about school, about what was going on, how I was feeling, how I was going to be all right and I was safe, and after a while I fell asleep. I just slept their before being woken up by grover, he explained how we were in the meeting room and how we were going to have a meeting with all the cabin leaders, he said how they would explain everything during the meeting, he then gave me plate of food and left saying I slept through dinner, I ate everything on the plate, I didn't notice how hungry I was until that second after I was done people started coming in first came , who Grover told me was Chiron, the trainer of some of the best heros in history, which now that I knew this it made sence why he would smile or laught at the myths he told us during class about the heros and demi-gods. Soon everyone was there I had meet that day excepted for the Stoll brothers, every leader from each cabin, as they walked in they tried not to look at me and a couple flinched when they did, especaly since I was back to my emotionless expression staring off into space just zoned off and still a little tired. When the meeting started they talk about stuf I thought they would usually talk about, like needing more bed in their cabins, after they were done with the usual stuff they explained to me what this place was, what they did , how they did it, and basicly just went into grater detail then I cared to listen about the camp. After they were done explaing what the camp was and what they did here, me and grover had to talk about our journey here, and throught the story everyones face changed from, sadness, envy, awa, and fear. After that was over every one went back to their cabins to go back to bed. And when I got to my cabin the full impact of my sleepyness and sore body came at me all at once, I laid down in bed which was super soft and warm, add with the sea breeze and salt water smell that seemed to calm me put me to sleep and put an end to this horrible day.

 **Hey guys, that was my second chapter hope you ienjoy it, this was supposed to go up sooner but when I was writing it the story kept getting lost or my internet would crash or something so I kept having to do the same sections like three time. I hope you guys enjoyed the story I'll try getting another one up thursday or friday, until next time, see ya.**


	3. The Beging of My New Life

**Hey guys heres another story hope you guys enjoy it, I'd also like to thank everyone who is reading the story and reveiwing I'd also like to thank Death Fury for telling me that Posiedon was also the god of storms, completly forgot about it, I always focused on the part about him being the god of the ocean and earthquake, since in the books it was Percy's main powers.**

 **Percy**

When I woke up the next morning I was still tired and slugish,but as soon as I got into the shower I was wide awake, I got dress brushed my teeth and went to the main building where we had the meeting the other night, Grover just wanted to go over some stuff.

When I got there Grover gave me a sheet to fill out, he said the leader of the cabin chocies what the cabin does, meaning what they were going to learn and train, he also gave me a schedule that had the time of breakfest, lunch and dinner and said if I was late that I would have to wait for the next meal, he also mentioned something about if I'm out after curfew that the harpies would eat me or something, he then told me to get breakfest before I was late. When I got there, there was twelve tables, each one looking similar to the cabins, and I came to the conclusion that you had to eat with your siblings which I hated because I had non, so I ate some fruit for breakfest, giving part of my breakfest to my father and Hades as an offering, Grover told me that at each meel you had to burn some of your food for your godly parents as a thank you or prasing, which is weird since they didn't need to eat, Grover then told me they don't eat it, just kind of smell the smoke of the food, which I thought was weird and just a waste. So I gave my offering to my godly parent like everyone else, and to Hades to make sure my mother was ok.

It was realy uncomfterble eating, I was eating at one of the largest tables, the others being Zues's and Hade's table, which were also empty, sitting by myself will everyone looked at me from their over flowing tables.

I finished as fast as I could and just walked to my favorite spot in camp so far. The spot I found was perfected to be alone, it was a little was in the woods right next to the lake, it was perfected, I had a cool summer breeze in front of me, warm and soft sand under me, and right behind me the peaceful sound of birds, squirles, other animals, and the sound of the wind blowing through the woods.

I then looked down at the schedule in my hands, the activities grately varied, from arts and crafts and canoeing, to sword and close combat practice. Choosing what I wanted to do wasn't hard. The day started everyday at 7:00am for breakfest, after that was three hours of learning in more detal about the Greek myths, I also took learned about the Roman myths because they were basicly the same except for the gods name's being different, along with a few extra gods and monsters, so I wanted to learn everything I could. And I was taught that by Annebeth, being the child of the goddes of wisdom she was really smart, she was my age but if she went to school she would easliy be at least four grades a head of me.

After being tutored by Annibeth for three hour, I had two hours of free time before lunch, this time is usually when the demi-gods hang out with friends and mess around, but I didn't I took those two hours to practice with my powers near the lake, so far I found out I could breath under water, move the currents so they would acelerat in the water, which I could go around 30MPH in the water so far, I also found out I could talk to fish which I thought was cool, but it got kind of annoying when they would always call my Lord Persues or My lord, but it did explain why I hated sea food, I never hated how it tasted and I wasn't illergic, but it always felt weird eating it so I never did.

After practicing with my powers for two hours I was able to make waves, they weren't gaint but they weren't small either, they could definetly be used in battle but it was realy tiring using the power, I'll have to work on that.

When it was lunch everyone had one hour to eat, and if you got done early the rest of the time could be used to hang out with friends, but I took that time to sleep and relax since I used the time everyone had to relax to practice my powers, so I took a nap and when I woke up I took a shower and I was realy enjoying the fact that water gave me more strangth and energy.

After lunch was over, I had seven hours until dinner, so for the next seven I practice my cobat skilles, I practiced pretty much everything with Ares kids since they were basicly fighting machines. I was taught by Clarissa, and I know what your thinking, why would you spend any time with her, well before we started practicing she said that she was sorry about what she said, and we made up. She even told me that a similar thing happened too her when she was younger. Clarissa said that when she was around ten her mother and a sayter brought her to camp Half-Blood, but before they got over the hill a group of monsters killed her mom and sayter. After she was done telling her story she broke down crying, we were lucky that she gives me private lessons, since she is the best person with a spear around her, and I want to be able to use any weapon, so after that she calmed down and I told her to get some rest. I spent the rest of our traing time practicing my water powers.

I spent two hours practicing with water power, those two hours would have been spent learning to use a spear, but I was ok with practicing with my powers, I got a lot better with them, and it was realy fun making water animals run around in the arm, I also learned that I could make the water freeze into ice or evaporate into nothing, I also found out that the water heald me not only giving me more energy, the best part is that I didn't even have to get wet, because for some reason the water doesn't make me wet, but I can will myself to get wet if I consontrate, I can also do the opposite and will myself dry.

So after I was finished training, I spent the next two hours with Luke, leader of the Hermes cabin, and the best swordsmen in the camp, Luke said that I was a narual with a sword, but I just think it was because of my sword, the three foot long bronzer sword was a perfect fit for me, it wasn't to have or to light, the grip fit perfectly in my hands, and it was perfectly balanced. I thought I should be able to use other swords, just incase I lost this sword and had to use a different one, so I used all kinds of different swords, big broad swords that I had to use two hands for, a coulpe regular three foot swords that just felt different compared to my sword they were too heivy or light or unbalanced, but I was still good with them, Luke also taught me how to use throwing knivies, daggers, and basicly anything that was like blade, any kind of sword, knife, dagger, anything you can think of. Luke kept saying I was a natural at this, he said that in a year or two I would be better then him, he sounded happy when he said that, but for some reason, I heard resentment and anger, I was confused. Why was he angry at me, what was he not telling me. I just had a feeling, he was hiding something.

There was three more hours until dinner, I spent those last hours with the Ares and Apollo kids, they taught me how to use the other weapons, stuff like maces and lances, the Apollo kids taught me how to use the first aid kit, and a couple basic, operation persejures, stuff that could keep some one alive in the middle of a battle until some one could fully heal them should up, they also showed me how to use a bow, which I was horrible with, I nearly shot Lee, and he was standing behind me, so that is when I dicided never to use a bow again, if anything was at a range I could always use, throwing knivies, and spears.

And once the three hours of weapon and first aid trainging was done with the Ares and Apollo kids was done, it was dinner time, dinner was coupletly different compared to breakfest and lunch. Breakfest had stuff like milk and fruit, lunch had stuff like bacon, bread, cheese, and juice, will at dinner, they went all out, there was every possible meat you could think of, there was ham, pork, burgers, hot dogs, my favorite steak, and a lot of other stuff. There was also a lot of vegeis and side dishes, ther was corn, beans, carrites, patatoes, cottege cheese, soup. And then there was stuff like, pasta, spaggeti, pizza, and a lot of stuff like that. During dinner was the only time we could use the golden goblets, we could drink anything ( anything that wasn't alcoholic, which pissed the hades off of Mr.D, who I only just meet at dinner, he was the first god I meet, and to be honest I wasn't impresesed, he was short and a little fat, always caling people the wrong name, he was always depressed, I guess his father Zues got made at him and punished him by making him look after the camp).

When everyone was done we all went done to the campfire , Grover said they went to the campfire every night after dinner to sing campfire songs, told stories of heros from old greek and a few about some of the camper that died long ago who went to this camp. After we were all done telling stories and eating smores I went to get ready for bed.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same as the first (except I didn't pick up a bow, which the Ares and Apollo kids were very happy about). At the end of the week I have gotten even better with the weapons I have been training with and my water abilities, but I was kind of said I couldn't practice with some of my powers, because it would be realy bad if I had made a gaint hurrican, earthquake, or even storm appear in the middle of camp.I never made one, but I could feel the power in my veins, I knew I could make any one of those things happen, but it would destroy the camp and it would make me tired as hell. except at the end of the week after dinner was over, I started to go to the campfire but when I got there, there was already some one there which was weird because I was usualy the first person at the campfire and I didn't see any one leave before me. So I walked up to her and sat next to her, she looked around eight years old had brown hair and her eyes looked like fire, not like she was angry but like a warm and comferting fire, I new then that it was a goddess.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked sitting next to the small goddess.

"You can see me?" She asked looking away from the fire for the first time.

"Yea, is that a problem.?"

"No, people just usually don't talk to me."

"Well, thats no way to treat a goddess."

She stared at me in a bit of shock before saying,"How do you know that I'm a goddess."

I just smiled before replaying,"It isn't that hard to know when your in the presince of a goddess, especialy when it's Kronos's eldest child."

She stared at me in shock and disbilef once again," How did you know?"

"Well it isn't that hard, a young girl with eyes of fire, who is also tending to a fire. The real question is why are you here? I dought Zues would punish you by putting you here, let alone be able to." I asked with my expressionless exterior back again.

"I come here from time to time." she said also going back to no expression looking at the fire."I also wished to speck to you. They haven't told you about the prophecy I am guessing. Probably giving you time to grieve for your mother, I am very sorry about your mother, see was a good women." Hestia said with actual sincerity.

"Good to know that all the gods aren't like Mr.D." I said getting a laught from the goddess.

"Dionysus is ok once you get to know him, he's just angry because of his fathers punishment." Hestia said still smiling, she looked a lot more comfterble now as she turned towards me and looked at me.

"So what is this prophocy you we're talking about?" I said getting back to the main point.

At this her smile left and she had an expressionless face one again."The prophecy that one of the big three's children would either be the fall of Olmpus or the savior. And Zues is a very parinod and angry person, especialy since some one took his Master Bolt, he thinks it was you Perseus. Zues also thinks you are the enemy and wants you died."

"But I didn't take it. I only found out about the Greek gods a week ago." I said still expressionless, not realy caring what some gods thought, I would never betray the friends I made at camp, I would rather die then see one of them hurt.

"I know that Perseus.." before she could finish her sentence I cut her off.

"You can just call me Percy."

She looked shocked and confused at first before she continued,"Very well, Percy, like I was saying before, I know you didn't take it, I can tell that you are a good person, and you will be a great hero, but Zues is a very parinod person, he fears any demi-god that has the potential to become powerful, and by being the son of one of the big three you will become very powerful. Already I can feel your power."

"So what now, if Zues is angry and thinks I stole his Master Bolt, what do I do?" I asked not wanting the king of all gods to be angry at me for something I didn't do.

"Well, I afraid young demi-god that you'll have to go on a quest to get the master bolt."

"And how exactly do I do that, just leave and start looking for the Master Bolt?"

"No, you must go to the oracle and ask for a prophecy, that is how all quest are made. Ask Chiron about the oracle, tell him you need to be the one to find the Master Bolt, now go." she said before turning into a pillar of flames.

So after that I went to Chiron like Hestia said and asked him about the prophecy I was in, he was not to thrild to find out I knew about the prophecy, and he didn't get any happier when I told him a goddess is the one who told me. So Chiron then told me about the prophecy about one of the big three's children, I didn't realy listen, all I new was there was no way I was going to betray my friends and family, and since the gods were technically the only family I had left I wasn't going to betray them. After that I went to get the prophecy for me to get teh Master Bolt. So I went to the main building and went to the adic were Chiron told me I could find the oracle. When I got there it was like any other adic excepted it smelled like something died in here. I looked around and I found all kinds of blades and armor and other mythical books and trinks. They all looked like they were trophecy, and I guess that is what they were, trophecys that people got going on the quest, and then I found what smelled like death in here, it was a corpse a real corpse, and I almost puked when I saw it. It looked like the corpse used to belong to some hippy, it was weird, it had a flower dress and had long gray hair. As I walked up to the corpse the smell of death got even worse and the air seemed to be getting cold. When I was about two feet away from the corpse it began to float and green gas began coming out of its eye sockets, ears, mouth, and nose. And then a voice came from smoke, it was a feminen voice, but it was raspy, like how a smoker would sound, and their was some kind of echo was saying the same thing in the same voice, but for some reason the voice sounded older and more ancient and powerful.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

As soon as the final word came out of the corpse's mouth the smoke disapeared and the body went limp again. I left the attic to go to the meeting at the big house. Once I was there I told everone about the prophecy, they were all silent for a moment before Annebeth finally spoke up.

"So we have to get this quest started fast, Zues demanded his Bolt back at the next solstices, which is in a week, but first we have to desifer what the prophocey means."

Everone was quite for awhile just thinking before Chiron spoke," Annabeth is correct. Percy, you must choose how will join you on the quest and leave right away, and then we must figure out were you must go to find the Master Bolt."

I sat there thinking, I was ready, I already knew who I was going to, but I was thinking of something else. About the prophecy I already knew where we were going and we would be there with a few days to spare. This quest would be easy, the only thing I was worried about was that prophecy,'You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend', who was going to betray use and why?" I already know what to do." They all stared at me a little confused." The prophecy says something about finding a god to the west, and we must confront a god who has betrayed Olympus, that sounds like Hades, and he already has a motive of why to steal Zues's symbol of power. And as for who I'm going to bring with me is Grover and Annebeth." They all stared at me confused and amazed, I couldn't blame them, I only found out about this stuff a week ago, and now I've already disifered a prophecy, and made a game plan for a prophecy I just found out a few hours ago, but I was not messing around, if there is going to be a war that I can prevent from happening, I'll do it, I'll do anything to protect my friends.

"Why bring me and Grover?" asked Annebeth just now returning from her state of shock.

"Well I just Grover the most, I know he'll have my back, we have history, and as for you," I said pointing to Annebeth," I'll need some one like you, a daughter of Athena, you're smart and will be able to come up with plans faster then me, and you've been doing this a lot longer then me, and it seems like you're a little eager to go on a quest."Annebeth blushed a little at my prasing, and figited a little when I mentioned the fact that I was able to read her so easily."So let's get some equipment and get going." I said getting up and heading for some supplies to bring with me on the quest. As I got up I saw everyone stare at me with awe,amazment, and confusion, which is a little weird when one of the youngest kids in the room.

So after the meeting I went to my cabin got extra close, went to the med tent to get some necter and ambrose, and went to the armory to get a couple more weapons, because even though I had my RipTide (which is what I found out my sword was called after a couple of days of training with it, the sword itself had wave desings on it that glode a faint blue in the dark, and it had greek writing on one side that said, Anaklusmos, which in translated to english ment RipTide) which returned to me in pen form in my pocket. but I still felt more comfterable with an extra dagger and a few thowing knives.

Once I got my stuff ready I meet Grover and Annebeth at the hill next to the pine tree, which I found out from the stories the campers told at the campfire, that it was a child of Zues who died protecting Annebeth and Luke to get to the camp safely, and that before she died her father turned her into a tree. I know that Zues was trying to kill me and people were always saying he had anger issues and was parinod, but I could help but feel that he was just trying to protect he's family, the best he could.

"You ready." I said with ditermination in my voice, I was ready to stop this stupid war between Zues and Posiedon, and I was going to keep my family and friends safe.

"Yea." Grover and Annebeth said at the same time, well Grover kind of bleated it, like he always did when he was scared or nervous.

"Ok, then lets do this." I said walking to the car that would bring us to a train in New York to start our quest.

 **Well thats the end of chapter three, I know it was kind of slow, but the next chapter will have a lot more adventure and action, so as always, please reveiw, favorite adn follow the chapter. Until next time, see ya.**


	4. I Meet My Dads Ex

**Hey guys here's another chapter I hope you guy's enjoy, thank you all for reviewing the story, and following and favoring the story. And I recently got a review saying that the first chapter seemed a little rushed, and it kind of was, my computer was acting up it kept turning off and I didn't save it so the story was a little rushed. So I would like to say sorry, I'll try not to rush the story anymore, please tell me if I do. And this is going to be the longest story so far.**

 **Annabeth**

Percy was really weird, not in a bad way though, but he was really weird, even for a demi-god. I mean he was taking all this stuff like it was normal. When he found out that the gods were real, that he was the son of Poseidon, and his mother had just died. Yet when he learned all this he had no expression, no confusion, sadness, or even anger. I had to admit he looked kind of attractive when he was walking up to use, he had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Let's get going." Percy said getting into the back of the van waving us over so we'd hurry up.

So me and Grover gathered our stuff and joined Percy in the back of the van. The drive to New York was pretty uneventful, it was long and boring, every now and then I would look at Percy and he would be staring out the window thinking of something, I new because it was the same expression people said I had when ever I was coming up with strategies for capture the flag, but when I saw him it only made him look more attractive, if he wasn't so scrawny he would look perfect, but that would be a problem for long since he will probably be training even more when he gets back from the quest. Ever since he got to camp he was training more then anyone, he even managed to train more then Clarissa. Even though Percy's mother had just died though Grover said that he hadn't changed much, he said the only difference was that he was a lot quitter and didn't smile or laugh as much. From what Grover told me Percy used to be a lad back and happy person who made friends easily and was loyal, kind and always laughing and joking around with the few friends he had (since most people at the school they went to were stuck up and jerks). From what I could tell the only difference from the old Percy was he was a lot more quite, focused, and serious, but he was still loyal and kind from what I could tell, and he sure could make friends fast. Percy made friends with nearly everyone at camp, even Clarissa, and she was mean to even her own siblings. The weird thing though, was he seemed to get a lot more caution then he usually is when ever Luke was around, which is weird since Luke was one of the nicest and coolest councilors at camp.

Any ways, once we got to NYC Argus, the many eyed giant that was sent to camp by Hera to watch over camp, dropped us off at a train station so we could start our quest, and so he had to get back to camp to watch over campers. So we got on the bus and started heading to the train station. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to start a conversation.

"So, what exactly is the plan." I asked, thinking it would be bad if we just showed up in the Underworld demanding for the bolt, let alone trying to find away into Underworld

"I have a plan." Percy said not taking his eyes off the window. He sat there not explaining anything.

"And?" I said a little annoyed he was keeping me in the dark, on the otherhand Grover was in the seat near the aisle, just munching on a soda can.

"And nothing, I have a plan and you don't need to know it for it to work." Percy said still looking out the window, which was starting to bug me.

Being the daughter of Athena I was the one usually making the plans so this was really starting to get on my nerves. First he figures out the prophecy and now he has already made a plan to get the Master Bolt back. Who does he think he is, he was just a stupid son of Poseidon.

"So how exactly do you expect us to help if we don't know what were doing." I asked still annoyed that he didn't even look at me or change expressions as we talked.

"I'll need your help if we run into any monsters I don't know about, or myths, since you know more then me about the myths and monsters then me, and Grover will be useful with his ability to talk to animals and connection to nature and the wild. That's why I choose you." He said still looking out the window, gods what was he thinking about, how could he keep his calm so easily, this is his first quest and he has only been in the world of the gods for a week, and if I wasn't lying I was a little scared myself. And I've been doing this stuff since I was seven.

After a few minutes of silence, and the bus stopping every now and then to pick up and drop off people, the bus stop to pick some more people up, so I didn't really pay any attention until I looked at Percy, and that's when the first sign of any emotion appeared on Percy's face. It wasn't fear either which was confusing once I say what he was looking at, it was the three furies. All of them disguised as old ladies in flower dresses, all looking exactly the same except for their different colored dresses. And the emotion that Percy showed was annoyance, like these earth goddesses of vengeance were nothing more then a nascence, even though some minor gods feared them. And when I saw Grover he shared my expression of pure fear.

"Guys, its the furies, we need to get off this bus." Grover said in a quite but terrified and shaky voice.

"Ok, Percy there after you so will distract them will you get away, here take my hat, if you put it on it will turn you invisible, it was a gift from my mother." I said handing him my hat.

"Yea, well I also got a present from my godly parent," he said taking a pen out of his pocket," and I'm going to use it to send them back to the underworld. Now I'll distract them, since there after me, and you guy's make a break for the woods and will meet up in a few minutes." He said standing up and yelling, " STOP THE BUS!", before jumping over the sets, over people to the front of the bus so he didn't have to me the furies that were in the aisle. Percy then ran out of the bus screaming, "Come and get me you over grown bats!", at those word the three ladies screeched and started to shift into their natural bat bodies with the same heads of the old ladies. With everything going on the people on the bus didn't react at all, except a few showing mild annoyance, I really wondered what the humans say through the mist some times. I mean for all I know they could just she a teen aged boy running from three angry old ladies.

At this action, me and Grover had no choice but to go with Percy's plan. So me and Grover ran off the bus into the woods. We ran through the woods for a few minutes until we stopped at a river to take a rest and get some water. We sat there for a few minutes waiting for Percy like he told us. We waited there for minutes, every now and then jumping up at the sound of a bird, or the snapping of a twig or rustling bushes. We were there for at lest fifteen minutes before Grover finally spoke up." What's taking him so long?" Grover said pacing, " We need to go find him." Grover said, stopping at the rustling bushes behind him, and out of the bushes jumped out Percy. He was surprisingly fine for just taking on all three furies at once, he had some sweet dripping down his forehead and had some dirt all over him. The only other problem was his tattered clothes.

He started walking to use with a smile on his face, which made him look equally, if not more attractive then when he has his serious stone cold expressionless face. Percy then stopped in front of use before saying with a cocky grin, " Miss me?"

 **Percy**

I ran through the woods for a few minutes making sure no mortals could see my battle with the furies. Once I got to a clearing I turned around to face my bat-women enemies. We stared each other down, sizing each other up and looking for an opening until I got bored.

"So are you going to make a move or not?" I said still spinning in place to keep an eye out on all three of my opponents.

"Are you in that much of a rush to get to your eternal damnation?" The one I remembered as Allecto said while the other two laughed as they imaged my torturing.

"You'll have to kill me first, so lets rumble." I said swinging my sword taunting them.

"You will not be as fortunate as your mother boy!" Allecto said getting angry at my taunting.

"What do you mean?" I said now getting a little curious.

"Oh, that is right you don't know." The fury on the right of Allecto said." We'll before any of us could get our hands on your mother, your father blessed her with Elysium." At those words I was the happiest I've been since my mother has died, she was in Elysium, I new she would make it. At this point the furies were furious at me now smiling at their threats. "KILL HIM!" Allecto screamed gliding over to me at incredible speeds.

I barely managed to dive behind a tree before Allecto swung at my head. Allecto's sisters were now flanking me trying to surround me. They both swung at me thinking that at lest one of them would hit, but nether did. The one closest to me swung for my head but I duked, and the second one was trying for the same thing, but I swiped upward and cut her bat like hand off, causing her to scream in pain. As she was distracted I rolled between her legs and ran to get some space between me and the two goddess. And then Allecto came from behind screaming hitting me in the back sending me flying through tree branches that cut and scrapped me, I landed hard on my shoulder and rolled into a crouch, now holding my shoulder showing an expression of pain, that seemed to make the furies happy. I charged at Allecto fueled with my rage and my ADHD now working over time. I swung downward on Allecto but she dodged it easily, as I new she was, and then one of her sisters charged me with Allecto's second sister right behind her, I new they were going to do this as well. They are the earth goddesses of vengeance, meaning their emotion would get in the way easily, and their anger was making them sloppy. I spun around and kicked the fury that was closest to me into her sister that was charging behind her, the one in front landed on the second one causing them both to fall to the floor, but before they could get up I stabbed my sword through the gut of the fury on top, killing both furies at once. I turned around to a screaming Allecto, now furious seeing both her sister being killed by me. I through one of my throwing knives at her knee cap while she ran at me causing her to fall, as she fell I swung my sword upward meeting her falling body, causing the fury to turn into golden dust. I sat their smiling, both happy at my skills, and the fact I knew my mother was in Elysium.

After a few minutes of standing there smiling at the ground like an idiot, I started to go look for my friends. I walked through the woods, with the same stupid smile on my face, looking for any tracks or sign of them, as well as listening for them. And then I felt the same tug at my stomach I felt when ever there was a water source near. So I decided to go look for them there thinking they would probably be thirsty, and I was also kind of tired and hurting from being thrown through the tree's like a football so I thought I would take a quick dip in the stream. As I got closer I heard some one pacing and the person sounded like he was worried. As soon as I walked through the bush that was hiding me from my friends they were standing expecting a fight but relaxed when they saw me. When Grover saw me his expression changed from worry to relief. When I looked at Annabeth I saw that she was staring right at me and blushing, which confused me, until I remembered I was still smiling like an idiot. I immediately changed my giant grin of relief and happiness into a smaller more casual smile. But on the inside I was jumping with joy knowing that my mother would spend her after life in an eternal paradise.

"Come on, the train station is this way." I said motioning toward the west and starting to walk.

We walked through the woods in for about ten minutes. Along the way me and Grover talked and When I came back Grover was so relived that I was alive that he didn't really comprehended that I just killed all three furies. So me and him just talked about nothing in particular made jokes and just had some fun, while still listening for monsters and any other creatures, every now and then I'd here something in the bushes or and animal and me and Annabeth would tense up getting ready for battle while Grover kept talking happily, but there was never any other sing of a monster I the forest. Annabeth on the other hand new all too well how great of an acomplisment I just did. And stared at me in awe the entire time we walked. We walked another half an hour until we came to a garden store, that I had no idea what it was called because it was bright green neon lights, which seriously messed with my dyslexia.

"We should see what we can get in here, but stay close. And if any one asks our car broke down and we went exploring while our parents went looking for gas and a mechanic." I said getting a confused look from Annabeth for coming up with an excuse so quickly.

"If there's no one her just look around and find anything useful." I said since we had to leave everything on the bus while running from the furies.

As soon as we walked in we were meet by a older aged women that had sun glasses and a middle eastern still cloth rapped around her head, "Hello sweat hearts. Oh come in you must be freezing." The woman said motioning us in,"Oh, you guys must be starving follow me sweeties." she said once again motioning us to follow her towards. Grover and Annabeth both followed quickly, I new both were really hungry and tired, because I was also, but I was still skeptical. I mean she didn't ask once about our parents of even looked slightly worried about use being alone. But I was still hungry and tired from fighting the furies, being thrown through the air, and walking all day. So I followed them to a counter were the women disappeared into a kitchen and we sat down and waited for her to return. As we waited I looked around the place, it was kind of weird, it was as big as a warehouse and looked like a mesh up of a bunch of different places. There was the area we were at, which was part of an old fashion dinner, and I mean part, it only had the counter with the high circular stools. I looked around and I also say shops, the kind you would see in airports, I saw a beauty spa, a couple of thrift shops, clothing shops, their was a place for sports, there was basically something there for every one. And then I saw the last, and largest area, a garden with a bunch of stone statues of people. And they were amazing, they were so life like, there were dozens of them. They were all different ages and genders, different heights, weights, ethnics, and the weird thing part was their poses. Some were normal, they were sitting or standing, but most were looking away, covering their eyes, or in the middle of closing their eyes. But the weirdest part, by far, were their eyes. They all had the same expression. Fear. And it looked like they were alive. Their eyes seemed to be following me around pleading me for help. I don't know if I was just seeing stuff because I was tired and hungry or what. But right then I was on edge. I was ready to protect my friends.

I turned back to my friends not noticing that the women had come back and my friends were now eating food. There was mainly fries and burgers, junk food like that, but there was some chicken and ribs, but my starving and tired friends tended to keep there attention on the junk food and soda that they were downing as fast as they could. I just looked at the woman and tried to play off my worry and tenseness, by trying to look amazed.

"This place is amazing." I said trying to fake amazement, which wasn't that hard, because this place was still pretty amazing.

"Thank you sweat heart." the woman said smiling, I think, I still couldn't see her face or eyes.

"Do you run this place by yourself?" I said trying to find out anything I could about her.

"Yes, I used to run the place with my sisters, before they past." She said getting quite and looking down.

I started to fell bad for her, here I was thinking she was a monster. Then memories of my mom began bombarding my mind, I began to become sad, and depressed. I looked down thinking about her until I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok sweaty?" The woman said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, sorry, it's just I lost some one recently, and I guess I was just reminded of them." I said not knowing why I just said that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your mother." She said comforting me.

Wait, I didn't say anything about her specifically. " I'm sorry. Were are my manners, my names Perseus Jackson. What's your name?" I said faking a smile, and trying to act polite and normal, so she didn't see that I noticed what she said.

"My name is Medusa." She said not trying to hide her name at all.

At the sound of her name I stood back getting my sword out at the ready. I looked at my friends for support and to see if they saw what was going on. They were both on their backs sleeping. I knew they weren't that tired.

"What did you do to them?" I said with anger in my voice. "What was in that food?" I said staring at the floor in front of Medusa not wanting to look at her face, even if her face was covered I didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh that, just a little sleeping potion, I was getting a little sick of them always trying to block their faces, so I wanted more... verity in my collection." Medusa said pausing savoring the words that she said it like the statues were some kind of shoes. And that was making me angry. "And I would love to have you in my collection, mmm, you have you fathers eyes." She said trying to move my face to look at her, but I pushed her hand away and put some room in-between us. " O, you can't get away from me that easily, get back her sea spawn." Medusa said as she chased me around the warehouse.

I had to get away, I could hear the snakes slithering. I knew her face was showing now. I had to get away and make a plan. I can't even look at her. The furies were easy to take out, I found their weakness easily, but I don't think Medusa would be so easily defeated. She was mad at my father and Athena, and now she had a child of both of them that just brought themselves to here door step. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that I could out run her easily, when I couldn't hear her behind me I found a place to hide. I caught my breath and started to come up with a plan. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fight her head on. If I even looked at her I might risk the chance of being froze as a statue forever. I couldn't fight her with my sword, I couldn't look in her direction to throw a knife, and there was no way I was going to get behind her with all those snakes on her head, she also knew this place better then me. 'Think Percy, think!' I thought to myself. I couldn't think of anything. Dam I wish Annabeth was here right now, this I why I chose her. I could come up with pretty good plans quicker then Annabeth, but there was moments when I couldn't think of anything. Now for instance. I tried to remember the myths and how she was defeated by the original Perseus. All I could remember was how he snuck up on her in the cave and killed her in her sleep. That wasn't going to be any help, she was wide awake, determined to kill me and my friends. My friends, Grover and Annabeth were still lying on the floor unconscious, I need to beat Medusa and help my friends. I looked around the room to try and find something to help me win this battle. I looked around the room the room, I was in another garden there was more statues every where, there was a couple an old man, and I even saw a satyr that looked like Grover. I then found a fountain in the middle of a room and almost felt bad for Medusa. There was no way she was going to beat me now, 'Shit!' I thought to myself, I still can't look at her to use the water as a weapon. I was really frustrated now, time was running out, I needed to hurry up and beat her, but I couldn't be sloppy. I stared at the water coming out of the fountain, water always calmed me down, even before I found out about the gods. I stared at the water and noticed how the light refracted in the water and how everything behind the water was blurry. I smirked. O the irony, Medusa was punished for being found being bedded by my father, and now his own domain made her power useless.

I focused on the water and made it surround me like a guarding wall. I was now hunting her down. Once I found Medusa she smiled at me triumphantly and stared right into my distorted eyes through the water. When she noticed that it wasn't working she had a expression of fear, knowing that her cursed gaze was her only defense. It was now my turn to smile. She is one of the most feared and known monsters in Greek mythology, if you asked me she is stronger then the furies, but talk away her cursed gaze and all she was, was a girl with snakes for hair. I hurled the water that surrounded me at her. I focused on the water to cover all of her to restrain her. I moved the water away from her mouth and ears so she could talk to me and hear me but still be restrained.

"So aren't you and your sister supposed to be immortal like the rest of the monsters?" I asked confused why she was so said when see said that her sister were died when.

"Immortals can still die." she said sadden by the fact that her sister were died," When immortals are forgotten about they become weaker and they can fade to the void, it is essentially an after life for the immortals, some can hold onto life but are weaker forms, some even become weaker then humans." she said saddened.

"Do you know were the entrance to the Underworld is?" I asked still needing to know were the actual entrance is

"There is an address book at the casher that has the address to the entrance." she said still afraid.

"Thank you. I'll make this as painless as possible since you helped me." I said with the same expressionless voice and facial fetcher.

And then I cut her head clean off, not wanting to cause her pain since she cooperated with me. I then went to find my friends. It took nearly half an hour trying to find my way through the giant warehouse. By the time I found my friends they were getting up, 'Dam how strong was that potion.'

"Morning sleeping beauties." I said to Grover and Annabeth getting up.

As they regained their bearing Annabeth suddenly flung around finally noticing where she was. When she saw me she became even more panicked, "What happened, where is the old lady?" she said trying to get the words out quickly.

I looked back at her still expressionless, "It's fine Annabeth, you guy's where drugged, there was a sleeping potion in the food you guy's ate," I said as Grover and Annabeth were now standing in front of me," As for the old lady, she was Medusa." At those words she panicked, spewing out words I couldn't understand because of her anxiety and stuttering. Well good to know she would've been no help against Medusa, nether would Grover he wouldn't have been any help he would have panicked and his nature magic was more for tracking, finding, and consoling things. "Don't worry I killed her." At those words they both stared at me in awe once again. This was getting a little old, at lest I understood why this time, if I didn't find that fountain in the warehouse I would have been died.

" Come on we have to get going." I said beckoning them to follow me.

They followed me over to the cash register were I took the mortal money and the few golden drachmas, while being bombarded by Annabeth and Grover by questions and I tried to answer all of them I could. As they asked questions I just did my own thing. I collected the money, both mortal and godly, and searched the address book for anything use full, like any places we could stop by on the way to the Underworld or places to avoid. And obviously I find out where the entrance to the Underworld was, it was some studio in Los Angeles. Which I thought was the weirdest part out of all this god stuff, I mean the entrance to the after life was in some studio in Los Angeles. Weird, right? After I was done raiding the cash register I told them to go look for anything they needed and to meet back her in ten minutes. So we all went our separate ways, the first place I went was the kitchen, see as Medusa put the potion in the food I decided to get some thing to eat since I was starving. After I was done eating I went to get a new pair of clothes since my old ones were all ripped up and dirty. I changed into a gray shirt, black pants, a dark blue hoody, with a pair of combat boots, seeing as we were going all the way from New York to California I thought it would be better to have a pair of boots that was good for hiking, running, and to move around in. After I changed my clothes I got a bag and filled it with water bottles and the ambrosia and nectar that Medusa had. When I was done getting ready I was the first one finished, which I understood since the two people that were changing was a guy with goat legs, and a girl, even though that girl wasn't any where near to a girly-girly I thought she would still take longer getting dressed and more supplies that I didn't think about getting. Since I had time to spare I took a quick bath in the fountain, as soon as I entered I willed the water to make me wet, because it always felt better actually feeling the water, the water immediately gave me back my stamina, which was good since I didn't have time to sleep, it also healed all the wounds I got from fighting the furies. I sat there for a while, in my drenched clothes just looking up at the celling thinking about the quest and what else we meet face.

After I took my little bath Annabeth and Grover showed up in new clothes we some supplies. We left there with our new clothes and supplies and headed for the train. After the encounter with Medusa we didn't see a single monster, we got on the train and went to Ohio, we didn't see any monsters except for the Nemean Lion that ran by the side of the train, it was beautiful, it had golden fur that waved in the air as it matched the speed of the train, its main was the color of the earth, and it was the size of a semi-truck. But over all there was no encounter with any monsters. When we got off at Ohio we found a hotel to sleep at before the next train left.

The next place we stop at was Missouri, and since we were a head of our timeline Annabeth wanted to stop at this giant arc thing, since she was a daughter of Athena I guess they all were interested in architect, but I hated it, for one thing the arc went so high up, and I was terrified of heights so I decided to stay on the ground and wait for them. When I told them I didn't want to go up there with them Annabeth smiled and said,' The mighty slayer of Medusa and the Furies, is afraid of heights', she said in a mocking tone. But I didn't really care, her mother was Athena, who was a daughter of Zeus, I was a son of Poseidon, Zeus's brother, who had a competing domain, and was as powerful as Zeus. So I didn't feel comfortable going that high in the air.

While they were in the arc I was visited by a nymph that gave me pearls and said,' They will take you back to their home,' is all she said after she said her father sent her. It was very rushed, and she was very quite and cut in and out like a computer buffering, she said it was because she was using the river to transmit herself, and since she was a sea nymph she couldn't stay here long with out becoming sick so she had to leave. There was also some thing about Zeus being angry and was going to zap her with a bolt, which at those words I felt fear for the first time since the quest started. I quickly regain myself after I heard Annabeth and Grover coming over to me.

"Glad you guys are back now lets get out of here." I said still a little rattled at the giant arc behind me.

"Your that afraid of heights?" Annabeth asked smirking at me.

"Shut up." I said groaning.

After that comment both of them laughed. We walked back to the train station and waited for the next station and just talked for an hour an a half waiting for the train. When it came we went the rest of the way to California with out any more monster trouble. We toke turns watching taking sifts to stay awake, since the train went straight to California and toke a couple of stops before getting there we used the rest of our money to get a room on the train so we could sleep and eat the food we had on us, but since we were still picking up new people we didn't want to take any chances.

By the time we got to California we were all well rested, me and Annabeth were actually ready to run a marathon thanks to our ADHD. Once we got to California we searched around the city of Los Angeles every where for the address we got from Medusas book, but we couldn't find any street that was any where close to the address we had gotten until finally Grover said something.

"This has taken all day and we've gotten no where." Grover complained with a long exhale.

"We'll we have to find the place some how." Annabeth said, just as annoyed and tired as Grover.

"Grover's right were getting no where, I think we should get a hotel or something and try researching the street and get as much information about we can get." I said also tired and bored out of my mind since we have been walking around all day and found nothing.

They didn't even try to complain as they were also tired and hungry. We found a motel to stay at, we cleaned up ate, and just relaxed. We spent the rest of the day just researching. Anything we could find out on the street address would be useful. I didn't know how I felt, something felt weird, this was to easy. We didn't fight enough monsters, there was barely any one trying to stop us. The only ones that tried to stop us was the furies, and they were pretty easy to beat. We were looking for the Master Bolt, one of the strongest weapons on this planet, it had enough power to make a nuke look like a BB gun. And there was no one trying to stop us, we were almost in the Underworld, and we had over half a week to get back before the next council meeting. And all of this didn't feel right. Why did Hades steal the bolt, I new he had it bad being the god of the of the dead must have not been exiting, the only time he could leave his domain was when he was summoned, since he didn't have a set at the council he didn't go to the regular meetings. I sat there thinking everything through, what would Hades have gained or lost from stealing Zeus's bolt? And why had the furies kept asking for the 'Helm of Darkness'? The only reason I thought Hades would do this was because of his domain as a god, he had to stay in a dark place with screams of the tortured and the darkness of death. But why would he want to start a war, cause more death, what was his reasoning? I sat there in the dark just thinking everything through, I looked at the alarm clock that said 12:00am. Midnight, great. I let out an exhausted and frustrated sigh. I looked over at the two beds, which I let Grover and Annabeth sleep in, and I know what your thinking,' Why would you give them the bed, you did all the work?" Well the truth was that the motel was cheap, and the beds were harder then the floors, and I'm not saying I sleep on the floor, because they were discussing, and I didn't want a cockroach climbing on me. So I decided to sleep in the bath tube, and filled it up all the way with nice warm water. And believe me, this was the most comfortable place to sleep for a child of the sea. It was even better then sleeping on a cloud, because I could feel the water rapping around me, comforting and protecting me. It was amazing.

I laid there just staring at the celling, until I finally drifted to sleep. I had learned very quickly that all demi-gods had weird dreams. Since we had the blood of gods it gave all of us certain things, must of us had deslexia, and almost all of us had ADHD, and the last part was the dreams, we all had weird dreams that usually acted up when we were on quest, the dreams always related to the person dreaming though. It was usually the person dreaming fighting monster or running from monsters or hiding from monsters, you get the point, but when you dreamed during a quest, it was usually related to the quest, from where to go, what to do, or some advise from a god or goddess. The dreams were harmless though, if you don't count the cold sweet and being out of breath. But this dream was different, usually the dreams are like your watching a move of yourself, yet you can feel the terror that your dream self felt. But this time I was standing in a dark cavern with red rocky walls, it was just me, I wasn't watching myself, I was just standing there in the dark cavern, were the only light was a faint reddish light reflecting off the walls. I looked around and noticed that every step I took and every breath I took I felt pain. And then I heard a deep and raspy voice, like the guy hasn't talked in forever, his voice was horrifying, I could feel his power radiating off him and I couldn't even see him. Ever time he spoke the floor shook and demanded respect and attention, his voice alone made you want to do what he said.

" _Come closer."_ the voice in the darkness beckoned _." COME CLOSER!"_ He demanded when I didn't follow his orders _." Release me now, and I shall spare you and your friends."_ The voice said still making me shake at every word in fear. It was so weird, I this was the first monster, person, what ever he was, that actually made me afraid. I was never afraid of any of the monster I encountered, I was always worried about my friends _." Release me and become my vessel, help me destroy my ungrateful children."_ I was breathing heavily now, I was on the verge of a panicky attack now.

 _"_ I will never betray my friends and family, I don't care who you are." I said gaining my composer and exchanging my fear for anger.

At my new found courage the being laughed _. "I almost forgot your fatal flaw is loyalty."_ The being said laughing," _Very well Jackson, come to me_." At those word I woke up in the bath tube soaking wet.

I looked around franticly to see if there was any one there. There was no one there, so I guessed they were still asleep. I jumped out of the tub and willed myself dry. I walked towards the door to leave the bathroom, but before I could reach the door I got a head ach that raddled my brain, I clench my teeth not wanting to alert the others, and when the head ach was over I knew exactly were to go for the entrance into the underworld. And I knew where I was in my dream and what I was talking to. It was Cronus, king of the Titans. And he was awakening, but he couldn't manifest a body yet. So as he put it, he needed a vestal to hold his powers and destroy Olympus. But I wouldn't allow that, I will protect my new friend at camp, and my godly family.

I left the bathroom to find my friends already awake with the supplies ready to go looking for the entrance to the Underworld," I know where the entrance to the Underworld is, and before you ask Annabeth, a god told me in my dream where we could find it." I said cutting off Annabeth, who was a little irritated that I cut her off. I also didn't want to tell them it was Cronus until I was a hundred percent sure. All things pointed to it being Cronus. The place in my dreams looked like Tartarus, or how I guest it would look like, and what other place would cause pain by just moving and breathing. I could also feel the power and age in his voice, he was powerful, and his power had some resemblance to Hestia's.

Once again I was being bombarded by questions by Annabeth, this was starting to get annoying. Every time I knew some thing she didn't she would ask questions and get annoyed. If all children of Athena were like this I was I for some trouble, since I would have to stay at the camp year round with Annabeth. Which wasn't a bad thing, the camp was awesome and so were the people, and Annabeth seemed pretty happy knowing I would be staying year round, since we came to be friends during our many hour of chatting on the train on the way here. And there was also the reason that I brought her along on the quest, which she greatly wanted to do. The only bad thing about this situation is why I was in it. And who I would never be able to see again.

It took us about an hour to get to the small studio that I knew was the Underworld thanks to that magical head ach. Will we went there we came up with a plan on what to do once we got there, since mortals don't usually go to the Underworld. And just talked about what to do when we got he bolt, or if we couldn't get it.

As we walked in silence for the last few minute, I thought about everything that we had done, the previous two days, and what we would do when this was over. I was going to be living at camp for the rest of my life. It wasn't like I would be forced to stay, but, being the son of one of the big three, my demi-god scent was stronger then normal demi-gods, so if I was to leave the camp I would be attacked by monsters every day. What would happen in this prophecy I was in, what's going to happen, I didn't really know what I was asking about. I didn't want to know any specifics, I just wanted to know some thing, would I be happy, would I have a family. would I still have friends, what was going to happen?

We stood there staring into the door of the studio. We had been there before, multiple times, we had past it so many times when we were looking for it. But it wasn't because we didn't look at it, we had looked in the direction of the studio, but it was transparent, if you were looking at it and not thinking of the Underworld it would disappear, look just like a normal wall, and other times it looked like a shoe store and then a coffee shop. It was the mist, changing the perspective so that mortals would not walk into the doors of the Underworld.

We stood there in silence again, just staring into the glass doors," Well I guess it's time to go to hell." I said walking toward the door as I got laughs from Grover and Annabeth.

This is it, We were about to go into the world of the dead, a place that is both heaven and hell, the Underworld.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this story, as always review, favorite and follow. Until next time, see ya.**


	5. I Go To Hell

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, here's another chapter, and remember if you haven't read the Percy Jackson books you should their all amazing, Rick Riordan is an amazing author. I would like to thank everyone who favorites and follows the series. And someone has recently asked for the paring, and it will be a Percy and Thalia. I thought she would be better for Percy's more serious and cold nature. There was also someone who told me about some spelling errors and I will be more careful with the spelling, sometimes I just get into a grove and don't notice. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing the series, and I hope you guess enjoy this chapter.**

 **Annabeth**

As soon as we walked in the first thing I noticed were the multiple people standing around. The place looked normal, it had black carpets, short wooden chairs with black cushions, and a weird looking white walls. The thing that made them look weird was because they looked dirty because they weren't a normal bright white, but a dim looking white that looked like the walls had mud thrown all over them and had to be scrubbed clean, but you could still see that they were dirty. Other then the dirty looking walls everything else was surprisingly clean for the entrance to the Underworld. I looked around at everyone in the room. They all looked normal if you quickly glanced quickly at them. The exception being a couple that were dressed in weird clothes, and all of them looking extremely depressed. But if you stared at them and looked really close you could see through them, along with every time you walk past them they grabbed you saying inaudible words, since the dead couldn't talk to the living, but I guested they were asking for money to get into the Underworld. We walked up to a stand with a tall pale man wearing a dark blue Italian suit. We walked up to the man and without a word Percy walked up to the counter and placed three pieces of drachma, one for each of us. After that Percy stared the man I presumed to be Charon dead in the eyes, with the same expressionless and cold look that Charon was giving us.

And then Charon said with great distaste, "Demi-gods." he said while grunting. "You children do relies that the living can't enter the Underworld."

I got a bit nervous at those word thinking that it would be bad if we got all the way here and could finish the quest because some immortal doorman wouldn't let us in. I looked over at Percy and he didn't seemed affected, he actually looked like he expected this to happen. Gods, how can the son of Poseidon come up with the all the plans and have thought of everything on our way here, the irony. The son of Poseidon, nemesis of my mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, was the one coming up with the battle plans.

Percy still staring at Charon with no expression said, "I don't know what your talking about." he said while putting a bag filled with drachmas, that Charon grabbed while smiling.

"Right this way." Charon said gesturing us towards the elevator.

We all walked in, we stood huddled up on one side while Charon pressed the button to go down with a smug and content smile. On the way down we didn't say one word, me and Grove fidgeted in the back corner while Percy stood tall and confident right next to Charon. He was very admirable, we were going to the Underworld and he stood there not scared at all, he looked a little eager to get into the Underworld. The entire way down we stood there in silence with annoying elevator music playing. And as the doors opened I saw a dark cave area with a rowing boat on a small pear. As we got closer I looked into the water that the boat was sitting on and nearly screamed with fear. The water, if you could call it that, was a bluish, whitish color, with the same color mist coming off in. The water was filled with bones, eyes, ears, and other human body parts, it was disgusting and creepy. I even saw a couple of skulls just floating on the top, and they looked like it was staring at the boat. But the worst part was the souls. They were damned in the water forever. Some looked like normal people, others didn't look so lucky, if you could call any of these damned souls 'lucky'. There were some that were missing an eye or ear, even an arm or leg. Others had no skin on their bodies at all, there was ones that had half their face ripped off and just hanging. There was some that actually ripped their own ear or hair off as the boat pasted. As we sailed in silence the only thing we heard was the screams in the water and far off from the fields of punishment. We sat there with nothing going on for a while excepted the screams. Every now and then a soul would try to get on the boat and Charon would beat them with his paddle. The entire ride felt like a century, it felt like we weren't moving at all because there was no waves to show that the water was moving, just souls. Once we got to the other side it looked just like the other side, except for the giant line of souls that were waiting to be judged. We didn't bother specking to Charon when we got off, mainly because he creeps me out.

"So where to now?" I asked not knowing where to start.

"I think the giant black palace would be a good place to start." Grover said smirking at me, which didn't last long because I slapped the back of his head, getting bleat from Grover and a small smile from Percy, which for some reason made me blush.

"Okay then, since your the one who found it lead the way." Percy said smiling at Grover gesturing him to go forward.

At Percy's response Grover paled a little, since he didn't want to be the one to lead us further into the Underworld. But eventually he lead the way, with me walking past Percy looking down trying to hide my blush. Which in doing so got me a confused look from Percy, and another smirk from Grover since he immediately put two and two together. But the smile once again faded when he remembered he had to lead the way into the dark and coldness of the depth of the Underworld.

We walked towards the palace in silence not wanting to gain attention to ourselves. Which didn't work since we were getting glares from every soul, they probably thought we were skipping the line, and they were pissed. I couldn't blame them the line was huge. As we got closer to the front of the line there were two giant and elegant gate made of obsidian. The carving of the gates were beautiful, I would have stared at them for hours in awe if it wasn't for what was in front of the gates. In the front of the right gate was a long conference table that could easily hold fifteen people on just one side, but there was only three seated on the opposite side of the souls. They were the judges of the Underworld, they decided where you would spend you eternal after life. Weather it would be Elysium, which is the Christian equivalent of haven. Asphodel Meadows, which is basically a limbo for souls that weren't majorly god or evil. And The Fields of Punishment, which like the name states, is were the evil and wicked go to be eternally punished.

But the three judges of the Underworld wasn't he worst part. The thing that was guarding the left gate was a giant three headed dog. The legendary Cerberus, Hades pet and the guarding of the Underworld. All three heads were laying down looking bored, the one on the left was drooling and asleep, the one on the right was looking off to the distance, and the alpha head, the middle one, was wide awake looking around alert and ready to fight like any good guard dog would.

Grover and I were practically shaking with fear," Wh-what do we do now?" Grover stuttered shacking even more then me, it was probably his animal instincts kicking in telling him to run from the giant three headed predator.

I was trying to think of a plan. What should we do? We needed to get to Hades' palace. But how? If we went through the left side they would know we are still alive and send for guards, which probably consisted of the furies, and a whole lot of dead soldiers. And if we went through the right side we'd be turned into a chew toy for the three head dog that was sitting in front of the gate. Before I could think of anything that wouldn't end in use dying, Percy walked straight up to Cerberus.

"Percy! What are you doing?" I said in a whispered scream.

"I'm going to pet the dog." Percy said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You can't just walk up to Cerberus." I said in the same whisper, but it was to late. Percy was already standing in front of the three headed dog.

"Hey there big guy." Percy said smiling at Cerberus.

Which now all three heads were fully awake and staring at Percy. The one on the left that was previously drooling in it's sleep was now waking up, drowsily looking at Percy with curiosity. The one on the right now staring at Percy with excitement looking ready to play. And the one in the middle now growling at Percy. It seemed as each head had a different personality, which seemed reasonable since it had three head, three brains, all thinking differently. The one on the left seemed to be the lazy and easy going one, the right one seemed to be the happy and playful one. And finally the middle, which was the alpha head, was the serious, angry, dangerous one that all the myths described Cerberus as a whole, instead of the multiple personalities between the heads. It was now standing, bigger than a truck.

"I got you something buddy." Percy said pulling out a red rubber ball that had the same symbol that was on Medusa's warehouse, he the through it into the air, at which all three dogs looked identical to the right one. All looking happy with their tongues hanging out their mouths drooling at the rubber ball in anticipation. Percy then threw the ball to the head in the middle, which cased all of them to play tug of war with the extremely stretchy ball, before dropping it down next to Percy's feet, then moving back happily wagging its tail and moving around waiting for Percy to throw it again. This went on for a few more minutes. I thought it was to make sure that Cerberus was in a good mood, but it looked like Percy was enjoying thing game of catch just as much as the three head dog. Percy then pet the middle dogs head and scratch the chin of the right before saying, "Okay guys I have to go. I have a quest to finish, but I promise to visit again." Percy said as he heard the dogs beginning to wiper in an attempt to reassure them.

We all then walked past them, both Grover and I very confused at what just happened. We walked up the path not really knowing how long it took since everything around us seemed the same and time was a little weird down here since you didn't have the sun to try and tell the time. As we walked down the path Hades' came into view. It's design was beautiful, the old Greece design, the only part that looked weird was that it was all made in obsidian, and it wasn't really weird, I was just used to seeing this Greek style of architect in white marble. Before we got to the palace we were meet with another gate, but this one was bigger then both of the previous gates combined. Which were both pretty large, since a three head dog the size of a truck could stand under it with ease.

Once we were right in front of the gate I say that perch on the top was Alecto. At the sight of her I panicked a little. Percy was able to beat her and both her sisters, but now we were in her home, with an army of the dead at her disposable. But the she-bat did nothing, she just sat on top of the gate glaring at us before saying, "Hades had been expecting you." And after she finished her sentence her glare fueled by rage and hate changed into a smirk. I was getting even more nervous, somehow she looked scarier smiling then when she was glaring at us. I looked over at Grover who looked to share my thoughts as he was now shaking and sweating a little. I gulped, getting even more nervous as we walked through the front doors of Hades' palace, I looked over at Percy to try and calm myself, since he usually had an expressionless face, but you could always see the confidence in his eyes, a look saying, 'I can do anything,' and every time I say his eyes I thought I was safe and everything was okay. But when I looked over at him he had the strangest expression you could have in the Underworld, happiness. Percy walked up the stairs to the palace with a smile on his face and the same confidence in his eyes. I was really confused. Percy rarely ever smiled, and here he was, in the middle of the Underworld, walking up to the king of the dead's home, about to demand the Master Bolt that he stole from Zeus. And he was smiling, I was even more nervous now, I started erratically looking around, trying to come up with plans or perfecting plans I already had. I was also a little worried, I thought the land of the dead had gotten to him. Was he going crazy?

At last we were in front of the doors that lead to Hades' throne room. The doors we huge, maybe fifty, sixty feet high, probably so Hades could walk through easily in his larger god form. Or if his giant pet decided to go to the throne room. The doors, like most of the place, was made of obsidian with precious jewels all over the door. It also had Greek carving on the door similar to the rest of the place. Along with carvings of his domain and symbols. The were carvings of the dead all over the door, along with his Helm of Darkness in the center with his black obsidian sword and his bident clashing with each other behind the helm. It was quite beautiful along with the rest of the palace. I wish I could have more time to analyze and study the place.

Percy was leading us into the throne room, since Grover and I thought he should since it was his quest. And we were both terrified to stand in front of Hades. Percy walked up to the doors and pushed one open. He walked into the throne room with the same smile on his face as we followed close behind him. He walked in front of Hades and Persephone, and Hades didn't look happy at all when he saw Percy, and Percy knelt in front of Hades and lowered his head.

Percy looked up at Hades and smiled, and I immediately understood way he looked happy all the way down to Hades' palace

"Uncle, we have come here looking for Zeus's Master Bolt. We have been given a prophecy that we believe says the Master Bolt is somewhere here." Percy said politely getting a confused look from me and Grover, since Percy himself said he thought Hades was the one who stole it.

"So what you are saying is you think I stole my younger brothers symbol of power. Is that correct?" Hades said stiffening up and growing angrier at being accused of stealing his brothers weapon.

"No, uncle that is not what I believe. I don't think the Lord of the Dead would want to make more work for himself by starting a war." Percy said getting a shocked look from both Hades and Persephone.

"You don't think I did it? Then why..." Hades paused looking to his right, making us all confused, until I saw Percy's face turn into an expression of understanding. Like he knew what was going on. "...No, this is trickery."

"Uncle, I assure you that..." was as far as Percy got until he was interrupted by Hades.

"SILENCE! You will acknowledge me as Lord Hades. My brother my be paranoid and power hunger, but he was not wrong to worry about you, I can feel your power radiating off you from here. You may not be strong enough to take on an Olympian now, but when you are sixteen and the prophecy starts, you will be a very powerful foe. And it isn't like your father hasn't tried to take the throne before. And now that he has you, sea scum, to do his bidding; why wouldn't he try again?"

Percy looked like he was just slapped in the face as he stared back at Hades. "You truly believe I would betray Olympus? They are my family." Percy said backing up to me and Grover.

"Ha, family. Don't make me laugh. The Olympians are the furthest thing from family." Hades said with a huge grin on his face, who like Alecto just looked scarier.

Percy was now in front of me digging through his hoodie. "Lord Hades, please. I didn't steal anything." Percy said with some much hurt in his voice it made me want to cry, and by the looks of it so did Persephone.

"Maybe the boy speaks the truth." Persephone said putting her hand on Hades arm; which at her touch made his anger submerge a little.

Hades looked off to the side once again, and Percy's expression change from hurt and pleading to anger and annoyance. Percy could look pretty scary if he wanted to, luckily since we were in the presents of the King of the Underworld, so she was already scared out of her mind. It also helped that Percy was still a little scrawny from just being introduced to the mythological world. And after Hades was done looking off to the side he looked back at Percy with his anger rising again.

"NO! You will not rid me of my only chance get a set on the council, and finally be able to live this, vial, place more then once a year." Hades said standing up. The room was now shaking with power, along with Grover and I, but that was for a completely different reason. Even the skeleton warriors that previously surrounded us. But something even worse was now surrounding us, the shadows, the were now curling around us like wind. My knees were shaking in fear, and the only reason I didn't collapse right there is because me and Grover were now holding each other in fear as Grover bleated in my ear out of fear. Percy on the other hand was standing in front of me and Grover protectively with no fear at all, he's so amazing, snap out of it were about to die.

Percy covered the little space that was in between him and us, his hands slipped into mind making me blush and anger slightly, but the fear immediately returned and when that happened I noticed the perfectly round and white perfect into my hand. I looked over to Grover and saw Percy did the same with him. I looked back at Percy with confusion, but he answered right away still staring forward at the shadows.

"Smash them under your foot on my say." He whispered to us not wanting Hades to hear, but being surrounded by shadows Hades heard us easily.

"You think you can escape with those, looks like you truly are working with my brother." Hades said thrusting the shadows at Percy, to which he dove out of the way and turned to us.

"NOW!" He said now that all manner of stealth was gone.

Grover was the first one to do so. I stared at Percy with fear, not for my life but his. We couldn't just leave him here all by himself. As I watched him he dove out of the way of shadow spears that Hades was angrily throwing at him as the palace shook, and as he dodged the last spear and landed the shadows launched at him and he quickly took his sword out and cut the shadows away from him. Percy was incredible, he faced Hades with no fear and was dodging Hades attacks, while also being able to think quick enough to dodge the shadows and take his sword out to protect himself.

"Percy I can't just leave you here!" I yelled at Percy while he dove out of the way from another shadow.

"It's fine, I have one too, but I won't leave until you do." He said showing an identical pearl in his hand.

I immediately felt relieved. I gave Percy an understanding nod and the through down the pearl and stomped on it. As soon as I smashed the pearl I was surrounded in a bubble that was head right for the ceiling with pointed rocks coming out of them. I began to panic. The bubble was going to pop and I was going to end up in the same scenario just with some broken bones, but the bubble didn't pop it went straight through the ground and I was in now in the water. As soon as I got to the surface the bubble popped and I was now treading water next to Grover.

"Where's Percy?" I said looking around frantically looking for Percy as Grover followed my lead.

 **Percy**

"NO! You will not rid me of my only chance get a set on the council, and finally be able to live this, vial, place more then once a year." My uncle said standing in front of me making the room shake and the shadows swirl around us.

I looked at my uncle with mixed emotions. I felt hurt and betrayal, my own uncle thought that I was thought I could betray Olympus and he would give me up just for a seat at Olympus. I felt anyone and anger at the voice that was manipulating Hades, not once but twice, this could've been over by now. But the emotions I was feeling the most at that moment were fear and determination. Of course fear, you try staring down the God of death and the dead, and was standing in his domain, the Underworld. I was terrified, I could feel the power radiating off him in the form of shadows. This was nothing like the other monsters I have seen, he was to powerful, he could schwas us like bugs without a second thought. I backed up out of fear and I could feel my friends behind me shivering out of fear and Grover bleating. I froze in the spot I was in,'I can't be acting like this', I thought to myself,' I need to calm down and get my friends out of here.' I quickly calmed down remembering about the pearls I got from the nymph. I backed up into my friends as slowly and naturally as possible so Hades wouldn't get suspicious. I stood in front of them defensively, not wanting them to be hurt. I slid the pearly into each of the hands and told them to break it when I told them to. Grover nodded furiously obviously scared out of his mind, I put on my most confident look ever to calm him down, it worked a little and at seeing him relax I smiled a little knowing my friend was calming down. I looked at Annabeth and got a mixture of emotions, I saw her relax, look at me in awe, blushing a little, which confused me, and finally confusion when she looked back at the pearl in her hands.

"You think you can escape with those, looks like you truly are working with my brother." Hades said thrusting a spear of shadows at me which I dove out of the way turning back to my friends to make sure there okay.

At seeing there okay I screamed for them to smash the pearls so I knew they were okay. Grover did it almost immediately. He hesitated not wanting to leave us behind but I gave him a quick reassuring look and he left with a bubble surrounding him and rising him into the air until he fazed through the ceiling. Hades shoot two more shadow spears that I barely dodged and tried to grab me with the shadows, but I took out my sword just in time to swipe at the shadows that were trying to grab me. I looked back around to find that Annabeth was still here and before I could ask why she was still her see spoke, well yelled.

"Percy I can't just leave you here!" She yelled slightly tearing up.

I went to my pocket right away to retrieve the pearl that I would use to leave and pulled it out to show her,"It's fine, I have one to, but I won't leave until you do." As soon as she saw the pearl in my hand she looked a little relived before taking out her pearl and doing the same a Grover slowly going up to the ceiling and fazing through it. I was filled with relief when I new my friends were safe, but I wasn't. Hades had thrown half a dozen more shadow spears at me. I rolled to the left dodging three that would have pierced my head and chest. I then side stepped two more going at both of my legs, I dodged the left easily but the one going for my right leg grazed me and I went to one knee at just the force that it was thrown at. There was now only one more spear head for my chest, and since I was now on one knee with a deep gash on it I couldn't get the momentum to dodge it, so I slashed at the spear with my sword, swiping at an upward angle. When my blade touched the spear of darkness, the engravings of waves on the blade began to shine a brilliant sea blue, that light up the room. As it began to shine the spear disappeared and the force of the spear sent me flying sliding on my back twenty feet hitting my head on the door.

I got up groggily, rubbing the back of my now aching head. As I looked towards my uncle still dazed from the flash bang like flash that just went off. I scrambled around the floor looking for the pearl. I then found it just five feet in front of my uncle, just my luck. I sprinted towards the pearl wanting to get there before my uncle was out of his dazed state, but he must have realized what I was doing, because as soon as I was about to stomp in the pearl he through his hands towards me sending a wall of shadows at me that through me back into the door, this time my entire body hitting the door before falling back onto the floor. I once again rose, my back and head now killing me. I stood in front of the door while my uncle regained his sight now glaring at me.

"I am sick of these childish games! Seize him!" Hades said pointing towards me as dozens of undead warriors came from the ground.

There were all kinds of warriors, there was soldiers from WW1 and 2, along with ones from the american civil war, but it mainly consisted of ancient Greek warriors. As the first group of soldiers came up at me they thrusted and slashed at me with there bayonets, but seeing as I had a three foot long Greek sword and the had eight inched knives on their guns they didn't cause me much trouble as I slashed downward at the first one that came at me cutting him in half making him unable to fight. The next one lunged at me but I side stepped and kicked him in the back causing a loud crack as he hit the floor, after he hit the floor I turned around to see three skeletons charging me, so I charged back, thrusting my sword into his skeleton rib cage along with the two behind him then lifting my sword up cutting them all in half from the waste to head. As soon as I regained my stance I saw the next group, WW1 and 2 soldiers, and since they had better guns they started to shot at me forcing me to hide behind an obsidian pillar. They shot at me for a minute before they had to reload, I was so thankful they still had to reload their guns. As they were reloading I sprinted towards the group of Spartan and Greek warriors, about a dozen and a half. I knew there was no way I could beat all of them, I have only been training for and all of them have been training for all their lives, plus there was eighteen of them all against me. The first one to charge me was a eighteen year old in bronzer breastplate with an oval shield and two foot long bronzer sword. Before he could do anything I kicked the shield he had causing him to fall on three of his friends that were behind him to fall with him. The next three to come at me were also Spartan warriors who were all around my age, unlike the three I just took down who were all in their twenties. The ones that were now in front of me were all around fourteen and all had two foot swords. The first one swung downward at me and I meet his sword with mine then took out one of the hunting knives I had a stabbed him in the gut causing him to start bleeding, well it wasn't really blood since it was a skeleton, it was more like a white mist that fell out of him. As the skeleton fell I watched the white misted that fell out of he floated back to Hades before seeping into his black robe which was met by other souls screaming out for escape.

I turned back to the other skeletons jumping into the air kicking one's head off, and as I was landing the third went to swing his sword at me, before I fully landed I rolled to the ground ducking under his swing before turning around and back swinging my sword into his head. I turned around to see the four gunners taking aim at me but before they could I took out four throwing knives and threw it at all. As I was turning around to face the last twelve I was stabbed in the back of my thy cause me to fall to the ground and I held in my pain not wanting my now grinning uncle the satisfactory of hearing my scream. I rolled onto my back taking my dagger out trying to ready myself for the skeletons that was envadible going to try and finish my off. When I turned around I saw exactly what I was expecting, one of the skeletons with a sword raised above their head about to kill me, but before he strike me he was stopped.

"Stop." Hades said raising his hand as he sat in his throne,"I have a few words for him," he continued as he sat lazily on his throne,"First of all sea scum, what are you and your father planning?" I sat there in silence glaring at him and his skeleton bodyguards. "Answer me when I speak to you, scum." Hades said growing angrier before looking back to his right.

Damn Kronus. My first quest and I already have a the King of the Titans messing with me.

As Hades looked back to me he had a cocky smile that I didn't like. "Oh Perseus, how much fun I can have with you, I could make you have to fight armies, and when they shred you limb from limb I will bring you back to life just to do the same thing again. Or I could send you to the field of punishments, the furies are very angry at you. But. Something tells me non of that will faze you to much. So I have something better in mine. Maybe I could send the furies to go have a chat with your friends at Camp Half-Blood." At those words I felt my blood start to boil, I was getting angrier my the second and Hades knew it. "There's the reaction I was looking for," He said with an evil grin, I stayed quite trying to keep my anger under control," No," he said not fazed at me not answering,"Very well. Maybe I could go have a quick chat with your mother than." As I heard those words I froze, all anger left me, until it came back ten folds.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I said lunging at him only to be stopped by the his skeleton servants.

Hades sat there laughing at me,"You think you can kill me child, just give me the Bolt, or I will put your mother in the Fields of Punishment for all of eternity." He said calming down.

I just glared at him with the intent to kill. Minutes pasted as I stared at him grinning happily back at me. I couldn't contain my anger. I could feel my blood pumping through my blood, faster and faster, more than I have ever felt it going. It felt the same as when I was close to the water, the feeling that I could bend it to my will. That's when I let go of my anger. I couldn't contain it anymore. I let a loud battle cry as I threw off the skeleton warriors that were holding me I sprinted towards Hades with clenched fist. Hades did nothing but smile and lazily throw his hand towards me causing the shadows to lunge at me. I kept running towards Hades, I felt my blood and anger coursing through my body, and I let out another battle cry, putting all my anger into the yell and pushing it out. And before the shadows could reach me they started to shake along with everything else in the room, but I was to blinded by anger to notice any of this and by the im I got to Hades he was trying to stand steady and meet me at his throne but the couldn't keep himself steady let alone defend himself. So when I got to him I superman punched him in the face causing his nose to break shown by the ichor now flowing out of his nose. As he fell I noticed the only white thing in the room at the foot of his throne. It was the pearl. I sprinted to it as fast as I could, but before I could get to it I was tripped by one of the skeletons that were grabbing at my ankle. It began to climb up me. I held up my sword and smashed the hilt into its head shattering its head, then I turned to smash the pearl with my sword before the other skeletons could get to me, and I was enveloped in a bubble that brought me up to the ceiling. I laid on my back, my leg killing me and my entire body tired from what I just did back there, which I wasn't really sure what happened. As I floated through the ground I was soon meet by the refreshing feeling of the ocean, which for the son of Poseidon, was like heaven, especially with me being tired and injured. As soon as the bubble hit the surface it popped leaving me floating on the surface of the ocean allowing the water to get me wet, since it always felt better, I was content as can be, until I remembered why I was there.

I bolted up treading the water looking all around me," Annabeth, Grover where are you!

 **Hello, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Once again I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll try to post another story soon. Until next time, see ya.**


	6. The Worst Part Of A Road Trip, The End

**Please review, favorite, and follow, hope you enjoy the chapter. Just a reminder this story is a Percy x Thalia. I was thinking of starting another story about Percy x Artemis or Percy x Clarisse, but I will still be writing to this story, it's just I wanted to start new story. I will give you guys some more details on the stories later.**

 **Annabeth**

After I resurfaced me and Grover looked for Percy with no luck for five minutes. And before we could keep looking the coast guard came by and picked us up. And boy did they have questions. I had to make some story up about us falling off some yot while at a party and being stranded there for a few minutes, they bought it. They probable see weirder things happen everyday, they do live in L.A. After they dropped us off at the port Grover started to panicke.

"What do we do now? We don't have the Master Bolt, we don't have any money, we don't know where to go, or even a clue is to where or who has it. And worst of all Percy is still in the Underworld." Grover started to ramble off and hyperventilating.

"Grover calm down. We can't do anything if your passed out." I said also freaking out a little, but he did calm down still looking a little pale with sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah your right. What do we do now?" He said taking deep breaths calming himself down.

"If I may give a suggestion?" said someone behind us that made me and Grover whipped around. I took my dagger out and Grover took out his magic reed pipe that all satyrs had, but it wouldn't do much since we were next to the beach. "Maybe you guess could go back to the Underworld? I could even give you guys a quick ride there." The man said taking a police baton out of a pink unicorns bookbag, which then grew into a five foot long metal rod with electric blue covering the entire thing.

At the sight of the Master Bolt, Grover was back to hyperventilating and sweating even more. The Master Bolt alone sent power radiating through the air. The blue lightning surging around the metal rod and some going astray and hitting the ground causing the sand to turn into glass and the air to smell like ozone. You could feel the Bolt calling to the air, the clouds above seemed to be surrounding it from the air, starting to turn a dark grey. The air getting colder and every time I looked at the man I felt the sudden urge to simultaneously kill the man and run in fear.

"Wh..Who are you?" I said with a shaky voice.

The man let out a deep and sinister laugh noticing the fear both in my voice and my shaking body," That hurts a little. You don't know me?" He said raising his hand to show himself off as he spun around. The man once again stood in front of us with an amused smile on his face. "Well let me give you a hint." He said lowering the sun glasses he was wearing to show that were his eyes should be was an intense fire.

Both me and Grover were now sweating and breathing like we just ran a marathon, and shaking even worse than we were in the beginning. I backed up into Grover, who was frozen in fear, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I looked at the man in front of me while standing next to Grover,"Y..your Ares." I said while my voice was layered in fear.

Ares once again looked back at us with a deviloush grin,"Gilty." Was all he said before once again pointing the Master Bolt at us."Now where was I."

Grover and I kept backing up as the God of War inched closer to use getting ready for the kill. As I felt something wet touch my foot I looked back to see the ocean, oh how I wish Percy was here right now. Even if Ares is one of the Olympian Gods, if he had to go against a son of Poseidon, while standing in front of the Pacific Ocean, Area would have a hard time beating him.

"Looks like there is no where to go now." Ares said with the same smile that was starting to get on my nerves.

But, before Ares could do anything else the ground started to shake. The water behind us was now moving in land, and the water that was just barely ankle deep was now up to our waste. We could see lamp post falling on to the streets and entire building shaking. And there was a giant crack down the street that was just past the beach, it was big enough to swallow up a Grover and I steady ourselves and got up we noticed that Ares had also been thrown down by the earthquake that just went off.

"What in Hades was that?" Ares said looking around at the damage that had been done.

Then he started to look around frantically like he was trying to figure out where he was, before staring off in the distance with glazed over eyes. He quickly grabbed the Master Bolt that was on the floor and pointed it at use ready to fire, but before he could charge up the fire a giant wave crashed into him. Which wasn't weird. since Grover and I were in front of Ares and right behind us was the beach.

 **Percy**

After I relaxed in the water to heal and get my energy back. I looked around trying to find where I was. I didn't really have to look much because I could sense everything. I knew I was in the Pacific Ocean, about ten miles away from the L.A. shores, but that wasn't it. I could sense the school of fish swimming beneath me, the hammerheads and great whites that were another ten miles out to sea, and the crabs that were crawling across the corral.

So once I got over the amazement of being able to sense all of this, I control the waves and shot myself to the shores, and I was there in under a minute. Before I got all the way to the shore I had to stop not wanting to take the risk of mortals seeing me swimming at over fifty miles per hour. As I slowly swam to the shore I saw my friends, standing in front of a man, shivering and sweating.

The man was huge, he was between six foot five and seven foot, had a body builders built. He wore leather jeans, combat boots, a leather vest, lightning blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair with brown tips, like he tried to dye his hair but it didn't work. His body was also riddle with tattoos and scars. The main tattoos where one of a dog snarling on his throat. A boar on his right shoulder. The final one was a shield on his chest with two spears crossed behind it. The rest of the tattoos on his body were from his neck tp to torso, cover all of his back, chest, and arms. All over his body there seemed to be wars going on. There was the Trojan war on his left arm, that I could tell by Achilles leading the army in his iconic golden armor and a sword that was made by Hephaestus. The rest of his body was covered in various other wars. On his stomach and sides were covered in ancient wars. There were ones from the ancient Aztecs with spears and shields wearing their masks fighter other tribes. And on his other arm were the two World War, with tanks and planes all over his arm going over soldiers running around, some dieing or died, with bullets and artillery shells flying. The most interesting of all the tattoos was on his back. It was covered with giants, hellhounds, cyclopes, titans, and gods. And they were all fighting. It was a depiction of all the wars the gods had. The war between the Titans and Gods, Giants and Gods, and the many quarals they had.

As I was treading water there, scoping out the situation before I rushed in, the man lifted up a long metal rod that had lightning rapping and jolting off the rod, and pointed it at Grover and Annabeth. Before I could think of anything I thrusted my hands forward out of instinct trying to push them out of the way. But, instead of pushing them, I pushed all the water around me at the three on the beach. The giant ten foot wave went rushing towards them with me surfing on the top of it. Before the wave hit my friends I thought of the waves moving and protecting my friends. So the wave opened up in the middle and surrounded my friends in a dome to protect them. While the rest of the wave crashed into the man throwing him twenty feet from where he was, and I landed right were he was.

As the man stood up and stared right at me the sun glasses he was wearing were melted right off his face, showing his eye sockets that were blazing with fire, literal fire. As the man faced me power was radiating off him in short but strong burst of red flames. As he stared at me the air turned to a weird mixture of intense heat and coldness. The man started to calm down and stare off to his right. Once again Kronos was messing with another god, at least this time he was calming a god down instead of making one try and kill us. As the man stared off into nothing I backed up to my friends not taking my eyes off the now drooling man in front of me.

"So, you guys care to explain what's going on?" I asked my friends as they started to settle down behind me. "And who exactly is the biker dude?"

"I think he's Ares." said Annabeth calming down but still hiding behind me, peaking over my shoulder to look at Ares.

"Oh, he's definitely Ares, I can smell the stench of blood and death on him. And his emotions are raging with anger and urge for destruction and chaos." Grover said bleating and shaking but standing right beside me.

"So he's the one who stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. Makes sense, he is the God of War. Ares would love for a war between the Gods. Just so he can add to those tattoos of his." I said inching closer to Ares.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth said still clinging to me not wanting to leave my side.

"Perce, don't be stupid get back!" Grover said in a whisper like scream not wanting to cause Ares to stur from his dazed state.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Follow me. We have to get the Master Bolt and Helm and get out of he before he comes too." I said moving closer and closer while Grover and Annabeth go to the right of me trying to get around Ares. "Get off the beach if, I'll handle this." I whispered to Annabeth who was still clinging to my arm.

"No. I'm not leaving you again." She said squeezing my arm tighter.

"I'll be okay."

"No, you won't. This isn't like the Minotaur or Medusa. He's a god, and an Olympian at that. Your not strong enough to beat him."

"I never said I was, but if I'm going to get the Bolt and Helm, I can't do it with you and Grover right by me. Just in cause I have to make a quick get away. Plus, were on my terf, so I don't want you guys to become caladerale damage." I said giving them a reassuring smile.

And as I looked at Annabeth she blushed before turning and running off the beach, as Grover followed her with a giant grin on his face. I quickly shrugged it off and returned my attention to Ares. As I reached for the Master Bolt that was in Ares's hand his head jerked to the left and was now staring behind me, causing me to jump a little. As I moved forward again staring at Ares's face who was still jerking around and talking to himself, the only words I could make out were no you can't control me in a far away and dazed voice.

I took this opportunity to grab the Bolt and Helm and as I was running around Ares he stuck his arm out grabbing me with one hand and throwing me so I land on my back. As I tried to catch my breath from my spot on the ground Ares moved towards me and crouched down in front of me, he stared at me with an evil smirk before he spoke to me, but it wasn't his voice. It was the one from my nightmare. The voice was much deeper and older then Ares, you could feel the power difference just in his voice. His voice sounded raspy, but not in a why to make him sound weak or injured. It just amplephide his voices intensity and add a darkness to his voice, it made him sound, evil. But that wasn't the only difference, his eyes were also different. Ares usual fire that was were his eyes should be here now replaced with orbs of golden light. But this wasn't the normal brilliant and shining gold, the were a dirtier version, like you took a bar of gold hit it with a hammer over and over again, rolled it in dirt, then stored it in storage to collect dust then reshaped it to perfect spheres.

"So Perseus, how are you liking the life of a Demigod?" he said smirking in front of me.

"I'm guessing your Kronos." I said in a hoarse voice still trying to catch my breath.

"Indeed I am, and apologizes that our first face to face meeting is being done in my fowl grandsons' body," Kronos said looking at himself in disguised, " but soon I will have a more appealing attire." He said with an evil grin.

"And why exactly do you want the Master Bolt and Helm and Darkness?"

"Well they are two out of three of the most powerful weapons in the world, plus starting a war between the gods is a bonus."

"And why are you telling me all this?" I said now on one knee.

"Well, because you won't be able to tell anyone this when your dead." He said with the same evil grin.

"And what makes you think I'm going to die today?" I said gripping the Bolt and Helm that were now in the forms of a police baton and a ski-mask.

"Because, even if this body doesn't hold my powers, it is more than enough to kill you." He said materializing a long broad sword and swinging it at me.

Fortunately since I was already on one knee it was easy to roll under the swing. As I stood up from my roll I throw the baton and ski-mask as far in the ocean as I could, and as soon as I felt it touch the oceans surface I made the currents drag them down into the depths of the ocean. I turned around to face Ares whose evil grin was now replaced with an angry glare.

"You will regret doing that sea spawn." Kronos said scarily calm, fortunately I was able to hide my fear with ditermination, and returned the same angry glare.

"From where I'm standing, your the one who is going to regret coming here." I said grinning at him.

I focused on the waves behind me, the way they slowly lapped over each other and crashed onto the shore, how just down the beach the waves were ten times more fierce colliding with the rocks, smashing them into tiny pieces of sand. I raised my hands focusing on those fierce waves, and I poured everything into the waves,. I put all my emotions,control, and energy into the waves. And even though I couldn't see the water behind me, I could easily sense it, and not just that I could hear the water whipping around and lapping over each other, it was also created a giant shade that covered both me and Ares as he looked up at the wave in fear, the gold in his eyes now dying out and turning to his regular fiery eyes, and then once again downgrading to lightning blue eyes.

I thrusted my hands forward, launching the twenty foot wave at Ares. The waves didn't affect me at all, the ragging twenty foot wave that could have taken down a building, was now ragging past me like it was nothing but a gentle breeze. As the water went down, I now saw a docked out God just lying in front of me, and when the water went to return to the ocean it brought Ares with him. And now that I know he was now not a problem, I willed the water to bring me the Bolt and Helm. I walked up to the shore and picked up the two symbols of power, and as so as I picked them up they instantly dried themselves. I turned around to look at the beach and what I saw was a disaster. The entire beach was now mud and sludge from the giant wave that just hit it, and there was also glass littered all over the beach caused by Ares's intense power turning the sand into glass. I stared to leave the beach, and as I walked over the small hill leaving the sand and going onto the grass I surveyed the city of L.A. The city locked like a tornado just came by. There was garbage all over the streets, store and car windows were shattered, some cars were tipped over, while others were on the edge of huge cracks in the road, there were even a couple of buildings that were completely destroyed.

I was walking around the streets of L.A., both looking for my friends and trying to get away from the beach. Sounds wierd, a son of Poseidon, trying to get away from the ocean. Now back to the main subject. I was waling back to the motel that me and my friends were staying at, and on the way I saw more monsters then on the way to the Underworld. The was a group of cyclops in an ally that seemed to be watching and following me, along with harpies in the air and hellhounds in the streets, that I'm guessing mortals saw as regular strays.

As I walked up to the room I shared with my friends I heard rustling inside, so I took my sword out not knowing i fone of the monsters that were following me were inside. As I creeped through the room, that was only light by the small rays of light that seeped through the closed curtains, I saw nothing, and then all at once I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went dark.

 **Grover**

As me and Annabeth ran from the beach, not wanting to get into the crossfire of what was about to go on between Percy and Ares. As we were almost halfway to our motel were attacked, and then attacked again, and again, and again. We encountered more monsters going to some run down california motel, then when we were crossing the country, while trying to get into the Underworld. That's just logic for you. You travel almost three thousand miles and meet only the Furies and Medusa, but you got a couple blocks to a motel, and get jumped by half a dozen cyclops, and a dozen harpies.

When I entered the motel after Annabeth I slammed the door closed, not caring who or what was behind me, just wanting a little rest after running all the way here while fighting all those monsters. Both Annabeth and I sat there in the dark room, both panting and sweating, both occasionally holding our breaths every time we heard a sound outside. Minutes past of us doing this, still afraid a monster, or worse, Ares would come through the door. So after we did hear anything for a while, except for the regular California traffic, we began to relax. I had my back against the wall and thinking ever thing was okay now a slid down the wall and sat next to the door. Annabeth on the other hand stood there pacing still looking nervous and freaked out.

"Annabeth settle down, were okay now." I said trying to calm her down, because the way she paced always made me nervous a jittery.

"We might be fine, but the last time I saw Percy, he just escaped the Underworld and was about to go up against an Olympian." Annabeth said sounding a little aggravated at me for taking the situation so lightly.

I just laughed at her response and how antsy she was, getting a glare from Annabeth," I don't think we've been on the same quest," I said with a grin on my face, and now gaining a confused look from Annabeth," because what I was a son of Poseidon, one of the strongest Olympians, take down all three furies, tame Cerberus, escape the afterlife, while being left alone with Hades, who is also one of the strongest Olympians, and his servants. Then coming back to face a weaker, more argent, temperamental, less experienced, overgrown and whiny man child. Everyone knows that Ares is afraid of getting hurt, even if he is the god of war. Plus, Percy was standing in front of one of the largest bodies of water, so I think we should be more worried about Ares than Percy." I finished noticing that Annabeth was now grinning and holding in a laugh.

Once again the room was taken over by silence, but unlike last time, both of us were relaxed and confident of the situation. That is until we heard running outside, and both of us silently panicked, not knowing if it was going to be Percy, a monster, or Ares. So I stood up behind the door and grabbed a lamp that was on a stand next to me as Annabeth hid behind a bed with her dagger out.

As Annabeth and I waited there to see what would happen, we heard the running come to a slow stop in front of our door. As we sat there and watched the hand turn and the door get pushed into the room the only thing that could be heard was the squeak of the door hinges, along with my heart that was now non stop beating in my chest at how terrified I was. And as who or what ever walked into the room and closed the door, returning the room to darkness, I didn't see Annabeth come out from behind the bed and lowering her dagger, as I brought the lamp back and swung as hard as I could hitting the person in the back of his head, causing two loud noise, the sound of the lamp breaking and the person hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The room was now in over come with silence once again as Annabeth stared in shock at me as I smiled proudly, thinking I just knocked out Ares, before Annabeth's shocked looked turned into an enraged one.

"What was that!?" She asked throwing her hands into the air.

"I-I-I, was knocking out Ares." I nervously stuttered not knowing why she was angry.

"You idiot! Thats Percy, not Ares!" She said while pointing to the now unconscious twelve year old who laid on the floor. While I dumly stared at him.

"My bad." I said while nervously laughing and shrugging my shoulders.

 **Annabeth**

After I scolded and slapped Grover a little for acting so recluse in knocking out Percy, I got a glass of water and poured it on Percy, institly healing the scar on his head and walking him up. After he was finally awake and able to comprehend us, I explained what happened giving Grover another glare, but Percy said it was fine and that we had to leave.

We got our stuff together and exchanged stories on what happened, Grover and I giving our story first. And at the end of the story Percy asked us if we were fine, or if we were injured, being his usually caring self. After we assured him we were fine Percy then told us what happened to him, as I stared at him in awe, and Grover smiled off in the distance with a goofy and proud looking smile on his face, like its what he expected from him. As I correlated the to stories I learned that the huge earthquake was caused by Percy and not Hades as I expected earlier. At as I spoke Grover now shared the same expression of awe I had earlier as I smirked at his now amazed looking face, getting a glare from him as he noticed.

As we got to the train station the boys went to sit down and rest as I got tickets using the money I found lying on the grounds of L.A., caused by Percy's earthquake. As soon as we boarded Percy went to a seat and fell asleep. It took us two days to get to New York City, and five trains. And at each station we stopped at there was a one to three hour wait before the next train left. So each time we waited we were attacked. The first time we were attacked was when we were walking back to the train station after getting food, by a group of fulling grown cyclops, each one being around eight feet tall, seeing as there was six of them and three, very tired pre-teens, being us, we had to run. The leader of the group was the first to attack us, as he evilly grinned and reached out grab Percy but was meet by his brilliantly designed sword, Riptide. As the cyclops reached down to grab Percy, he quickly took out his sword and swung it, cut his hand off, and as he was stumbling away Percy ran to the side of him and swatted at his thigh causing him to fall on two of the more smaller ones. So as the three of use ran from the now angered cyclops's, with Grover in the front since he always ran faster when he was afraid or was going towards food, plus having goat legs really help's. And me following behind him as Percy was behind us both, since he distracted the cyclops's so we could get a head start. As we ran for our lives Percy was behind me yelling 'go, go, go' and 'faster, faster,' as he didn't want to pass me and leave me in the back. But we couldn't out run them, except for Grover, seeing as we were still a little tired and sore, so Percy stopped causing all of us to stop, since nether me or Grover was going to let Percy fight a group of monsters off by himself again. But, Percy didn't take his sword, dagger, or throwing knives out, he just simply raised his leg and stomped on the ground, causing a small tremor that made the cyclops's to stumble and fall, but fortunately since me and Grover were behind Percy it didn't affect us. When he turned around to be greeted by us staring at him in awe for the hundredth time this quest, he motioned for us to run while yelling 'run'.

The other times we stopped were less dangerous then the first, as it was only a couple of harpies, hellhounds, cyclops's, or acationaly empousa's. So After two days of sleeping in train carts, and station seats, while also fighting off monster, we all finally made it to NYC. None of us were particularly happy about being here though. And there were two reasons for that. The first and most obvious reason being, the Gods. Even though they were on our side and all, they were very angry and impatient beings. And Percy has already managed to anger Zeus, Hades, and Ares. The second reason of us not wanting to be here is, the entire trip here we were attacked by monsters, and that was while going through the country, but now that we were in one of America's largest cities, with millions of people here. Meaning more food for monsters, more places to hide, and less of a chance at being noticed.

As the three of us walked the streets of New York City we all looked died inside. We kept getting strange looks from people, mainly pity from people thinking we were homeless with our dirty and tattered close, along with all of us looking extremely tired and hungry. As we entered the Empire State building and went to the man at the front desk Percy walked up to the man and said we were trying to get to Olympus. At those words the man barely moved as he looked at his playboy magazine and lazily replied,'that's nice,' at being shrugged off and ignored the very tired and aggravated Percy stomped on the floor shaking the entire building causing the man to fall out of his chair and drop his magazine. As he got back up he peeked his head over the counter looking terrified and Percy repeated himself very slowly and quietly that it sounded scary,' Were trying to get to Olympus.' As soon as Percy was done speaking the man held out a key with a shaky hand. Percy took it gave the man a smile and said thank you with a small nod, and the man, that was still shaking behind the counter, furiously shook his head terrified for his life. He probably thought Percy was some minor god that like to stay in a young form.

We all piled into the elevator after waiting for an empty on. And as we all stood there with Percy holding the key in front of him examining it he looked up at Grover and I.

"So you guys ready?" Percy asked with a reassuring smile.

"As I'll ever be." Grover said taking a deep breath while I simple nodded trying to keep my emotions in check.

Percy looked forward at the key hold that was just above the elevators buttons and with the same smile he had as we entered the Underworld he put the key in and said,"Well, let's go meet the folks." He said casually gaining a smile from me and Grover.

 **Well here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review, follow, favorite, and all that other good stuff. Until next time, see ya.**


	7. New story discusion

**Hey guys, this isn't a new story. I just wanted to start a new story, but I will continue to make chapters for The Damaged Hero.**

 **I just have some new ideas for new stories and wanted to start one. So I have a couple different stories I've been thinking of, but there are two that I like the most. And both of these stories are Percy Jackson ones.**

 **The first one, will be about Gaea killing most of Percy's friends during the big battle. Gaea kills off the seven heroes, as well as Reyana, Grover, Rachel, and his Parents, being his mother and step dad. This story will be about an enraged and sad Percy, who spends his days saving demigods and killing monster, which all sounds good, but in this state Percy is becoming more and more damaged. He is becoming a killer. And now that his friends and mortal family is gone, he has no reason to hide or restrain his powers, since the only reason Percy hide his powers was because he wanted to live a normal life, with his parents, friends, and girlfriend, that were all killed in front of his eyes. This story will be a Percy x Artemis, and will be rated M.**

 **The second story I was thinking of is about is an apocalyptic earth. In this story the Titan or Giants aren't the one to destroy the world, the Gods are. In this story the Gods are sick of humans, they are constantly polluting their domains, slaying their sacred animal, and while doing all of this, none of them are praying to the correct gods. So the Gods take back the world, the make the wild life go crazy. The trees, grass, and other plant life all grow rapidly and over took the man made buildings. The grade A weapons were replaced with ancient weaponry, swords, spears, bows and arrows, shields, all that stuff. And that isn't the only thing, animals were enhanced, disease became stronger and more various, humans food started to die and rot, and technology started to stop functioning. I'm not sure of the pairing in this one yet. The ones I have thought of is, Percy x Clarisse, Percy x Katie, Percy x Hecate, and finally Percy x Harem. Also rated M.**

 **If you guys are interested in either of these stories send me a review on which one and some opinions on the story.**


	8. The War Begins

**New chapter, hope you enjoy, please favorite, follow, and review. And remember to vote on the new stories, and pairing. I will be doing both of the stories, but I just need to know which one I will be doing first. Since I don't have time to do three stories at once.**

 **Percy**

As I put the key into the slot that was above all the buttons in the elevator, another button appeared above the key slot that glowed brightly as if it were being burned into the elevator panel until it sizzled down and sowed a regular button for the six hundredth floor. Right after I pressed the button the elevator went blasting up through the air, the lights in the elevator went flashing on and off as the elevator rattle from the speed of the rising elevator. Since none of us were expecting this we all nearly fell, but fortunately I was able to grab one of the bars on the side of the elevator, but my head still hit the doors giving me a bruise and a headache, will Grover and Annabeth hit each others heads and fell backwards into the wall. This went on for only a few seconds before the elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing all of use to fly up in the air, but since Annabeth and I were still holding on to the bars in the elevator all we did was go off the ground a little, while Grover who let go of the ralling went flying into the ceiling and landing back onto the ground with a 'thud'. Grover began to get up with a groan and a small bleat as he rubbed his head getting a small giggle from Annabeth. I looked at my half goat friend and smiled as he got up with a goofy smile on his face, that made him look like he was drunk, and gave another weird bleat, I shock my head at him with a smile now returning to my face, both from my friends antics and the fact that I was about to meet my father and his family.

The doors to the elevator opened letting the brilliant light of Olympus in. Olympus was amazing, The giant city of gods was littered with huge and spektakular white marble buildings, along with ones made of gold, silver, precious jewels, plants, and pretty much anything you could think off. But palaces weren't the only thing that was at Olympus, there was also coffee shops, video stores, places to shop for clothes, and a lot of other normal mortal stuff, which I found extremely weird since all the gods could just materialize what they want, or just teleport to where they need to go if they wanted to get out.

While we were walking down the beautiful white marble streets of Olympus we kept getting weird looks from the minor gods, nymphs, satyrs, and other nature spirits that reside on Olympus. this was kind of embarrassing having all the attention on us. I glanced at my friends who were walking beside me, Grover on my left and Annabeth on my right. And both of them were covered in dirt, sweat, bruises, cuts, and tattered clothes, even though we change our clothes when we got onto the first train, but seeing we have been fighting of monsters every stop, and after the first we were all a little jumpy so we didn't get much sleep. I looked down and say that I was the same. My blue pants were covered in dirt and there was a hole on the right knee and one forming on the left, and the green shirt I was wearing was just as dirty, with a couple cuts and blood stains littered all over it, and that was just what I could see on the front. I looked at my friends once again to see they weren't as bad as me. Annabeth was wearing a red flannel unbuttoned with what used to be a white tank top, and dark blue jeans, with a pair of black Adidas, with a white log, laces, and ridges that connect the side of the shoe to the bottom. Her clothes were covered in dirt, mud and sweat all over it, but other then that her cloths and shoes were pretty in tacked. I then looked down to check out my boot, and what I saw wasn't as bad as what I was expecting, I was still wearing my black combat boots and they look completely fine except for the dirt and mud on the bottom of them, and compared to the rest of my attire they looked pretty new. To my left Grover was staring at the nature spirits that giggled every time he waved, he was wearing a brown leather vest with a satchel that held our healing supplies and his reed pipe. I glanced down at his feet and saw he still wore nothing, so his hairy goat legs were out along with his giant hooves ,'Uh, I wonder what the mortals saw,' and as I was thinking that a quick image of him wearing cargo pants and Timberland boots appeared before showing his goat legs once again.

We continued down the marble road, passing by more palaces and modern day stores and cafes, until we came up to the largest building we've seen yet. When I looked at the building it looked like a combination of the White House, Lincoln Monument, and a court house, but the look on Annabeth's face told me that she was even more amazed about the gargantuan building in front of us. As we got closer to the two giant doors in front of us, the opened just enough for the three of us to enter. And when we did, we say twelve, ten to fifteen tall, Olympian Gods and Goddesses. All sitting in thrones, that matched their domains and symbols of power, in a U formation, all of them in a heated argument. As soon as they noticed us they stopped talking and looked down at us.

I stood in front of all not knowing that I was greeting their looks of, anger, annoyance, and boredom with a huge smile, as I glanced at all of my family members. I walked up to the largest throne that sat in the center of all the thrones and knelt before my uncle Zeus.

"Hello uncle." I said looking down at the ground before before looking back up at my uncles face with a smile.

 **Third Point of View**

As the Grover and Annabeth stood behind Percy, who was smiling at Zeus, from my perspective I new he was just happy to see more of his family, but by the way Zeus was glaring at Percy I don't think he understood Percy's attitude toward him.

Percy began to rise his had from his bow but continued to kneel as he started to speak," Hello uncle." he said with the same smile on his face.

"What have you come for sea spawn." Zeus said with anger lingering under the surface of each word as he tried to keep himself calm, knowing if he were to lose his temper and kill him that Poseidon wouldn't be happy, using the words 'sea spawn' as and insult, gaining looks of disgust and anger from both Poseidon and Aphrodite's. (I'm going to be using the myth of Aphrodite's being born from Uranus's body parts that were thrown into the ocean)

Percy with the same innocent smile replies," I have come to return what was stolen from you." He said turning around and taking out the Master Bolt from the black Nike's bag he had on.

All the deities now had all their focus on Percy, whether it was shock, anger, or amusement. Percy stood to his feet and walk over to Zeus before once again kneeling at the foot of his throne and holding the Bolt above him so he could take it. Zeus raised his hand and the Bolt went flying into his hands like they were magnets. Zeus turned the Bolt in his hands and rose it to the air and examined it before it grew to a size more fitting of his fifteen foot structure, he tightened his grip on it causing sparks to go flying all over his body as the lightning conducted through his body.

After he was done examining his Bolt he look to the left of his throne and snap his fingers, immediately air started to rap around in a small point were a small girl appeared. The girl look around twelve had light brown hair and tanned skin with sky blue eyes, which unlike Zeus's dark lightning blue eyes that demanded respect and power, the girls were calm and comforting, just like the open blue country skies.

The girl stood by the throne and bowed,"Yes my lord."

Zeus held his Bolt in front of the girl, which since the Bolt was now changed to match his size, was now bigger then the small girl,"Take my Bolt to the forges and have it cleaned of mortal filth." As the girl reached out for the Master Bolt it shrunk back down into it's police baton form and she brought it away.

After she was gone the attention of the deities was returned to us, with a more docile look on his face,"So you finally saw fit to bring back what you stole from me." Zeus said keeping his calm demeanor but the air around him getting heavier.

"I didn't steal it uncle I found it." Percy said.

"You speak so lightly of the matter." Zeus said not liking the way Percy was treating him as family and not his king.

Percy understanding why he was agitate explained himself,"I know you think I was the one that stole the Master Bolt, but I only found out about the world of Gods and monsters just a week or two ago. I've have only been at Camp Half-Blood a couple of days before I was given a prophecy in search of your Master Bolt."

"Yes I know all about your arrival of at the camp, I have been watching you for a while now, but that does not mean you speak the truth. You could have been working with your father far longer then I even knew of your existence, who knows your mortal mother could have been helping him, I know how whorish mortal women can get when it comes to use Gods." Zeus said with a smile on his face probably reminiscing on past memories as he received unknowing glares from Hera and Artemis.

At those words Percy's smile of being reunited with his family turned into a glare of anger, as well as Poseidon, but before Poseidon could say anything Percy cut in," DON'T EVER SPEAK OF MY MOTHER THAT WAY AGAIN!" He shouted as the entire room shuck in Percy's furies gaining looks of shock from all the Gods and a look of pride from Poseidon," And if you let me finish my sentence instead of interrupting me, I could have told you that I found your precious little toy with your despicable son Ares, who I might add isn't here." Percy finished pointing his now drawn sword.

Zeus now stared back at with a look of pure rage, at being insulted and disrespected, and having his son disrespected."YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME, YOUR KING, BY ACCUSING MY SON OF TREASON!" the now enraged king of the gods said raising his hand that, like the rest of his body, was now covered in the same lightning that covers his Master Bolt.

But before Zeus blasted Percy into nothing Poseidon stop him by pointing his trident at his throat."Touch even a hair on my sons head and I will kill you." gaining a snarl from Zeus and a smile from Percy for being recognized as his son.

"Don't worry father he won't kill me." Percy said lowering his sword and smiling.

"And what make's you think that you puny demigod." Zeus said glaring at Percy once again.

"Well for one, my father has his trident at your throat, so even if you are immortal, I think it will take some time to come back after being killed by one of the elder gods weapon. And you will need me in the up coming war." Percy said with a more serious tone, as all the Gods stared at him in confusion.

"What war do you speak of boy." Athena said.

Percy stood there in silence thinking over what he was going to say."First let me explain our quest." Percy received a nod from Athena. Percy then went on to explain the quest he,Grover, and Annabeth went on, gaining looks of shook, amusement, and a few even looking impressed when he told them about how he defeated all three furies by himself along with Medusa, taming Cerberus, fighting off Hades servants along with dispelling Hades attack, and the after math on the surface that came along with his fit of rage. Percy then went on to tell them about his battle against Ares and how he gained the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness before defeating Ares with a giant wave. This gained him a smirk from Poseidon at defeating a god a such a young age, along with smiles from most of the the other gods since they all hate the blood thirsty, coward of the war god. Then gaining a slutty smile from the love goddess. And then finally explaining the fights they had against monster on their way back to New York.

"Okay, now that you've told us about your quest, continue on what you were saying about the war that was coming up." Athena said in a more demanding then asking.

Percy looked around the nervously get looks of curiosity from the gods that sat in front of him, since he just threatened Zeus with no fear, yet he was nervous to talk about the up coming war. But they were all about to learn why he was son nervous.

"On our journey to the Underworld I started to have these dreams," all the gods began to tense up, knowing that when a demigod had a dream, or more like nightmare, they were real, and told what was to come," at first it was just whispers from the darkness, but then I started to make out where I was. It was a dark cavern like place, with screams of pain and anger."

"You were dreaming of the Underworld?" Athena asked interrupting Percy.

"That's what I thought at first." Percy said not at all being insulted by being interrupted."But this place wasn't the Underworld. The skies had clouds of blood with black lightning, and past the clouds was a rocky ceiling with giant pointed rocks hanging from them. The was toxic to breath, it felt like every time I took a breath I was breathing in poison or fire. And all around me there were screams of pain and anger, but they weren't human, they were creatures far older and more powerful then the average cyclops or hellhound. And with each dream the voices grew stronger and louder, until the night before we entered the Underworld." at this point every one was staring intently at the young demigod in front of them, waiting to hear what horrid thing was going to start a war. "I the night before we entered the world of the dead, I had the dream once again, except this time instead of the voices growing louder, they became one voice, one that radiated so much power even without a body."

"What did the voice say? Who was the voice?" Athena said after snapping out of how intently she was listening to Percy.

Percy once again thought of what to say and what to leave out, if he should leave out anything. He stared down at the floor to his right, biting his bottom lip in thought and worry.

"Well spit it out boy, if there truly is a war we don't have time to just sit here!" Zeus sudden out burst snapped Percy out of thought, giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"The voice I heard was Kronos." Percy said calmly and just loud enough so every one could hear him.

The room was now deadly silent at the acknowledge of the Titan Kings return.

"That's impossible my father is still reforming from the first Titan Wars." Zeus said calmly thinking Percy was just another stupid demigod wanting attention.

"Your right. Kronos hasn't reformed yet." At the name of the old king the room once again became darker and colder, while some of the gods and goddesses flinched at his name."But his power is returning." Percy said calmly and to the point.

"What do you mean his power is returning?" Athena asked wanting to know all the details.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Percy said not knowing how to explain how Kronos is manipulating and controlling people." He is still in Tartarus, that I know for sure, He hasn't reformed his body, but his powers are returning faster then his body is. So he can talk to people in the dreams and manipulate them. I saw his powers first hand twice in one day. While I was in the Underworld, Hades kept looking off into the darkness like he was talking to some one, that is when I first started putting every thing together. I always thought out of all the big three Hades would be the more Understanding one, seeing as he is the eldest and has to rule over the dead. And when I visited him he was reasonable for the most part."

"What do you for the most part?" Demeter asked with a little anger/annoyance in her voice, seeing as Hades was the one with Persephone right now.

"Well, some one had also stolen his Helm of Darkness."

"What? And why didn't he tell use?" Athena asked, once again needing all the information.

"He didn't tell me why, but, I assume he thought you wouldn't help him look for it. You all were looking for the Master Bolt at the time. And since Hades is exiled off in the Underworld, and no gods really want to intermix with him. There's also the fact that with out his symbol of power he is in a weakened state." Percy said getting a nod of approval from Athena at his analyses."Speaking of which, will you please return this to Hades." Percy said to while taking out the Helm of Darkness, that was in it's ski mask form, placing it at the foot of Zeus's throne. "Now back to the problem at hand. Kronos may not have a physical form, but he is powerful enough to use his powers. His powers are strong enough to manipulate Hades, although I think it was only because of his weakened state. But he was strong enough to take control over Ares and manipulate him."

"How do you know Kronos was controlling Ares and not being his usual idiotic self, and trying to start another war?" Artemis said in an anodyne tone.

"Well there are two reason why I know Ares was controlled," Percy started,"first off, I don't think Ares has the skills required to manipulate a demigod into stealing the Master Bolt, or hiding the fact that it was him. I mean he was being hunted down by Artemis. If it was Ares on doing, Artemis would have found out in days, if not sooner." Percy finished as Artemis smiled at the praising being given to her, while she was also confused why she would be happy at being praised by a male. As well as getting smiles from most of the goddesses knowing that Ares wasn't the brightest. "And," Percy said getting back the attention of the deities,"Kronos spoke to me through Ares."

All the deities were now once again staring at Percy in shook and fear, as well as Percy friends, since this was also the first time they heard about any of this. Which upset Annabeth extremely, while it only worried Grover on Percy's safety.

"And what did he say boy?" Zeus said a little agitate at hearing his father is returning.

"He said he want the weapons to himself. Probably since they accounted to his downfall. And he also wanted to start a war between the gods, seeing as if you were all fighting among yourselves it would be easier to take over." Percy finished getting a confused look from Athena, as she thought,'How can the son of my idiotic rival be so smart and tactical,'.

The room was completely silent as all the gods took in what Percy just said. Zeus was now staring angrily at the demigod in front of him, not at him in particular, well mostly not, but the King of Gods was now huffing and puffing as he tried to contain his anger but failed. Power was radiating off him, but unlike Hades, whose power rippled off him in shadows and the smell of death , or Poseidon whose like Percy came off him in waves of sea green light and the smell of the ocean. Zeus' power was continues, coming off in with the wind, that was so strong it was pushing Annabeth and Grover back, almost lifting them off their feet, while Percy on the other hand didn't want to show weakness. He had been like this ever since his mother died, even in front of his friends and family he didn't like to show even an once of weakness. So Percy focused on his powers and pushed them out of his body and made it circle him. So Percy was surrounded by just enough of his power so he wouldn't be thrown back like Annabeth and Grover, who both now had their backs on the throne room door while Percy stood firm and tall in the same spot he was in, with an invisible vortex of his power surrounding him. As Percy stood there, similarly unfazed by Zeus' power, the Gods and Goddesses stared at Percy with awe and shook. Although this wasn't even close to half of Zeus' power, this was more then enough to throw any mortal, including monsters and demigods, onto their backs, even some minor gods would be forced to kneel at Zeus' power, but here stood a twelve year old demigod and he stood there without even flinching.

This was the last straw for Zeus. Percy had disrespected him, insulted him, he had just found out is fathers power was returning and another war was coming, and now he was staring him in the eyes as Zeus let out his power in anger. Even though Zeus was trying to subdue his powers, the thought of his escaping powers throwing the demigods was displeasing to him. so finally he stopped holding back his anger and let it out.

"ENOUGH! LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! WHILE US GODS GO OVER WHAT HAS JUST BEEN BROUGHT TO OUR ATTENTION!" Zeus yelled, emphasizing the god part, as Percy's attitude towards him was getting on his nerves. But he knew if what Percy was saying was true he would need him in the up coming war. Because even if Zeus would never admitted this, he knew Percy was very strong and would only grow stronger as time past.

Percy gave a polite bow, knowing that he was getting on the sky gods nerves, and back away slowly turning around to see his friends panting on the floor at the show of Zeus' power. Percy gestured his friends to follow as he left the throne room with Annabeth right on his heels and Grover slowly following behind.

The ride back down to the lobby was quite as Annabeth and Grover fully took in what just happened. As they took in Percy's perspective of their quest and what he went through when they weren't with him, as well as his dreams. But the most imposing was how Percy stood up to the King of the Gods, and the power they felt radiate off him when he was anchoring himself from Zeus' powers.

As they stepped out of the elevator the lobby was completely empty and the man behind the counter was cowering behind the counter, because of the power the gods and Percy were giving off during their little 'meeting'. They stepped out onto the streets were they began their journey back to Camp Half-Blood, were they meet no monsters as the left over aroma of the gods power still lingered on them scaring off any thing close to them.

And when they got back to camp they were meet by cheering campers at the success of their quest. As treo walk through the crowd of cheering campers, nymphs, and satyrs, they received high fives, hugs, fist bumps, and congratulations. When they finally made it through the crowd they were meet with Chiron, who had a giant and pride filled smile on his face. He then lead them to the meeting room where they were soon meet by the other cabin leaders to go over the quest. After the three went over the quest they were meet by looks of awe, shook, and fear, after also telling them about the return of Kronos, which at his name they all flinched. After the debriefing of the quest every one sat there in silence, just letting the fact that the Titan lord is returning, and the up coming war, that will inevitable lead to the death of fellow campers.

"We will speak more on this issue later. For now you three need your rest." Chiron said giving a proud yet said smile to Percy. Proud because of how well he did during the quest, and sad at knowing the many losses to come.

Percy returned the smile and stood up, along with every one else. They all left and prepared for dinner. For the rest of the evening Percy and his friends were given pats on the back, hugs, hand shacks, complements, and so on, from nearly every one at camp for, not only retrieving the Master Bolt, but also the Helm of Darkness.

By the end of dinner every one new the smaller details of the quest, as the leaders told their tables over their supper. And now as every one was walking down to the camp fire, they all stared at Percy, from the new found information of him fight off Ares and Hades, as well as Medusa, the furies, and so on.

While every one was sing and telling stories at the camp fire, Percy snuck off not liking all the attention being on him. Since he just wanted to relax and enjoy the night with his friends, knowing that all of them would be safe today, as well as dwelling in the satisfaction of meeting his godly parents.

Percy walked the dark and pathless woods of the camp. This was the first time Percy had ever entered the woods, since he had always either been studying or training. And even though this was the first time Percy was in the woods, he knew exactly where he was going. Not far from where Percy was now he could feel the currents of running water. In just a few more minutes Percy walked though a patch of trees to find the source of water.

It was a beautiful stream, it was about ankle deep, and crystal clear. Since the woods close to the camp were well taken care of the stream wasn't affected by the usual pollution of the mortal world. But the best part of the stream was how it sparkled from the moonlight the crept through the trees. The moonlights reflected off the bottom of the stream coming back out making the clear blue stream look like its glowing.

Percy stood at a small ledge that was a couple feet above the stream. He sat down and hung his feet over the ledge. His shoes were now off and setting in the water, to Percy the water felt incredible, even though all water gives him a boast and heals him, this was the cleanest water he had ever been in, and it was incredible.

The young demigod sat there looking up at the moon the was now high in the sky. He took in everything that was around him. He breathed in the fresh and cold air of the night, the feeling he was getting from the water, the calmness and quietness of the night, and just sat there. He didn't do anything in particular. At the moment he was just enjoying his time to rest and enjoy the beauty of the woods. There was nothing on his mind at this time, he let all his worries of the future drift off. Everything about the quest the gods, the upcoming war, and for a moment he had no worries, he was at peace, even with the death of his mother.

Time was unknown to him as he sat there and enjoyed the peacefulness. And after a while Percy heard a noise behind him. Knowing that there were monsters lurking the woods for the capture the flag games Percy immediately shoot up and took out his sword. The sword immediately glowed, both from the lines on the sword that usually glow and both, the moonlight and light reflecting off the stream. The area in front of him was illuminated right away, and also blinded the person that was coming out from behind the trees. The person slowly lowered his hand from in front of his face as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Luke, is that you?" Percy asked confused to why he was all the way out here, when the camp was celebrating at the campfire.

"I saw you sneak off while everyone was at the campfire, and I thought you could use the company." Luke said with his hand lowered since his eyes were now adjusted to the light, as his other hand was behind his back holding what was going to be Percy's demise. Percy, not noticing that Luke was hiding something went back to sitting, and motioning for Luke to join him."So, what are you doing sitting here by yourself? Your the hero, you succeeded you should be celebrating." Luke said with a little resent in his voice that went unnoticed by Percy.

"Just needed a little alone time, to just think stuff over." Percy said staring into the stream.

"Yea. Kronos wont stop till he gets you." Luke said in an understanding voice.

This is the part that put Percy back on guard. Since he never told the campers about his dreams of Kronos and how he wanted Percy to join him, just the part about his return and the up coming war. Percy began to reach for his pen slowly so Luke wouldn't notice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luke casually said, now leaning on a tree a few feet from Percy holding a gar in his hands with a scorpion the size of his hand in it.

"So your the one who stole the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness." Percy angrily said once again staring into the stream.

"What'd you expect, I am the son of Hermes, and do you really think that numskull could ties his own shoes, let alone steal weapons from Zeus and Hades." Luke said smuggle.

Percy stared at the streams, that now were starting to mirror his emotions and were speeding up, but he managed to keep his cool, wanting to ask Luke some questions will he thought he was in control.

"Why are you doing this, what do you gain from doing this?" Percy asked calming down.

"Like I said, I'm not Ares, I'm not going to fall for some stupid trick, and explain everything were going to do. See in on the other side Percy." Luke said throwing the scorpion at Percy who dived into the stream.

The scorpion immediately lodged its stinger into Percy's arm, which he responded by twirling in the water, using the water to spin him faster than he normally would've, causing the scorpions stinger to come out of his arm. Percy than stood up and fouced on the water making it as if there was an entire ton on the scorpion turning it to golden ashes.

The woods were once again silent, the only thing that could be heard was the stream and the painting of Percy trying to catch his breath. He could feel the poison running through his veins and the water trying got heal him. But it wasn't, this wasn't a regular poison, it was stronger, and Percy couldn't heal himself. He staggered to the ground and looked around to see that Luke was gone. The life was leaving his body, and he knew this, he could feel the poison spreading through his body and killing him. The water couldn't heal him fast enough and he knew he wouldn't make it back to camp.

Percy laid there with his legs in the water and staring into the starry night sky, knowing he was going to die.'I'm coming mom.' Percy said excepting his death. The young demigod laid on the shore with his eyes closed breathing in the cold night air.

"My son." Percy heard causing him to open his eyes to his Poseidon.

"Father." Percy said trying to sit up to show his respect to only lay back down in pain.

"Rest my son, I am here to help." Poseidon said kneeling down next to Percy," and please, call me dad, father just makes me sound old." He said with a warm smile followed by the scent of an ocean breeze.

"But I thought the gods couldn't intervene with mortals." Percy said slowly and barely audible.

"Don't speak, save your strength. We aren't allowed to physically help, but we can give guidance. And seeing that you inherited my powers, I'm the best person to help you. Now I assume you already know about your control over water," Poseidon said gaining a weak nod from Percy," well you also have a little control over other liquids. So focus on the poison in your body like you would water, and will in out of your body."

Percy did as his father said and focused on his body, he could feel the blood and water through out his body, and mixed along with it was the poison, that was just inches from his heart. He focused on the poison that was about to touch his heart and stopped it, just like Poseidon said he pushed the poison out.

"Good, now heal yourself with the water, I must be going before the misses finds out where I have gone." Poseidon said before walking into the stream and merging with the water.

Percy was now alone once again, but unlike the first time, he wasn't calm and at peace, but sweaty, sore, and tired, from using his powers to get all of the poison out of his body. Percy crawled to the stream and laid there trying to gain enough strength to get up and warn the camp. After ten minutes Percy began to slowly limp towards the camp, stumbling and tripping to the now treacherous path.

As Percy came out of the tree line he couldn't find anyone, and it didn't look like they went to bed, because the fire was still going and there was garbage littered all over the floor. There was no one at the dining pavilion, or the big house, or the archery range, it was as if everyone had disappeared. Percy was now standing in front of the Big House not knowing where else to go. And as he sat on the front porch he saw Grover running towards him coming in the direction of the Pine Tree, and he looked terrified, even more than when we were meet by Ares.

"Whats wrong Grover? Where is everyone?" Percy said standing up to meet his friend.

"No...time..to...ezplain...followw..mee" Grover panted and slerred from the full on sprint he did to get to Percy.

Percy followed Grover to the entrance of the camp, were he found ever single camper. The all surrounded the giant pine tree, and when they heard the galloping of Grover they all turned towards the two and made a path way so they could get through.

"Percy where have you been? You look horrible." Annabeth asked kneeling down next to the base of tree, looking up at Percy, who was now drenched in sweat and looking like he was about to pass out.

"Yea, and I feel even worse. I was attacked by Luke, he had some weird scorpion. Its venom was really strong. It nearly killed me."

The crowd around Percy now gave looks of fear and betrayal. Annabeth being the one feeling the betrayal the most at hearing that one of her oldest friends betrayed them and attacked Percy. Annabeth was now speechless. She was now staring at Percy like he just killed her puppy. Noticing that Annabeth wasn't going to say anything because of her being shocked by the new information, Grover stepped in.e

"Perce, some one also poisoned Thalia's tree, and it's dying quick. We don't have much time, the nymphs say we have a week tops, maybe two if the Demeter and Apollo kids can slow down the poison, but that's all we can do."

The woods were quite, the only thing that could be heard were the chirps and squeaks of the animals and the crackling of the fire camp. The night was cold with the gentle breeze of the night. And the camp was devastated and afraid. A war was coming. And there are always casualties in war.

 **Okay that's the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed, sorry it was another later one. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **P.S. please vote for the next story by telling me in review**

 **So far there is only one vote for each, until next time, see ya.**


	9. Quest 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you to every one who reviews, favorites, and follows the story. And to Death Fury, who asked if Percy could pull the poison out of the tree, its a no. Because it's a lot harder to pull poison out of the roots, leaves, and bark, rather than his own body. Which he is just splitting the liquids up.** **I do not own Percy Jackson, if you haven't please go read the books by Rick Riordan. Also sorry for the really late story. And I'm really sorry for the late chapter, I just got busy and detracted, and I have been reading a lot of other fan fictions. So I have more ideas for stories and how to continue this story.**

 **Go check out The New Titans: Fall of the Olympians by Zayden StormVoid**

 **Percy**

The sun was now rising over the lake as I sat on the beach and looked over the waters. I was angry at myself for being so calm and lenient, thinking everything was fine, for letting my guard down. It was my job to protect the camp, as I was the strongest demigod here, seeing as I . And now each minute Thalia's tree was getting closer to death, and the barrier it makes is getting weaker and weaker.

My control over my anger was becoming weaker, and the currents of the waves were becoming faster and more fierce. The winds began to pick up and dark clouds were now moving over the lake, and the ground beneath me was beginning to crack. I stood up and clenched my hands into fist trying to regain my calmness. I paced on the beach as waves lapped at my feet. My tactics on calming down were not working. The sky's where now covered in a blanket of grey clouds, and the water was going every where, with waves crashing the beach, and the ground shaking with wind whipping past Percy, blowing his hair out of his face.

"PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!" Annabeth and Grover screamed over the winds trying to get my attention.

I turned around to face the two, along with a small group of campers behind them at the top of the beach, who all looked terrified at my show of power. At the sight of my friends and their fear I calmed down, not wanting to scare the people I wanted to protect. I walked up the beach and everything around me began to calm down. The clouds above me began to dissipate, the waves settled, the ground calmed down, and the small hurricane that was forming in the middle of the lake was now shrinking back into the water.

As I walked up to the group of demigods standing on the top of the hill, I noticed their looks of fear, changed to looks of shock, amazement, and awe.

"So, what now?" I asked as they held a meeting and were preparing for a quest to help Thalia's tree, and they let me sit the meeting out so I could calm myself down.

"A quest has been appointed. Clarissa, Chris, and Anthony the satyr will go on the quest. They just got there prophecy and they will be retrieving the golden fleece." Annabeth finished still having a look of awe in her eyes.

"I still think I should go to help Clarissa out." I said not wanting Clarissa to go by herself.

"She can handle herself Perce. Plus if she hers you saying that you'll be the one needing protection." Grover said with a smile as he patted my back, not be fazed at the show of power that just went on.

I smiled back at Grover," So what now? When are they leaving?" I asked

"They left already, and as for us. We have to continue training, and prepare for war. We don't know when they will attack, so we need to be prepared at all times."

I gave Annabeth a nod and we all headed for breakfast. After I was finished with breakfast I went to my cabin. I sat there in the dark, now that I had let out all of my anger I rethought about what had happened with a clearer mind. And I soon fell into a deep sleep.

 **Dream World**

I woke up in the middle of the woods, it wasn't the ones at camp, and I didn't see anything that would tell me where I was. No mountains, roads or trails, or signs, but I could feel a stream close by. So I ventured off to the stream thinking I would be better off if I had an advantage if what ever brought me here should itself. It had only been a few minutes before I heard it. A giant roar, and it was coming in the direction of the stream. I had heard nothing like this before, it wasn't any where near me and it sounded like a fighter jet just took off above me. It sounded like a mixture of a lion, bear, and freight train. But it also sounded like it was the same sound going off multiple times, making the roar sound like its vibration or echoing.

As soon as the roar quieted I heard another scream. But this wasn't another beast that was going in for the kill, it was prey. It sounded like a human man, and the way he screamed was horrible, you can tell just from his voice just how afraid he was, and how close to death he was. I immediately took off into a sprint. As I came closer to the stream the sound of running water became clearer and clearer, but I could also hear the sound of a fight going on. When I finally got to the source of all the sound what I say was horrible. It was Anthony and he was torn in half with a frozen look of fear and pain on his face. But what caused it was even worse. It was a giant blacked scaled dragon with seven heads, and one poison green eye, and cold blue eye on each head. It was standing over the stream battling a girl using a spear with red lightning crackling off he tip of the spear. And a boy with an oval shaped shield and a spear.

The girl charged at the giant beast with a war cry spinning her spear in her hands. The hydra swiped at her with its front paw, but the girl skillfully rolled under it turned around and stabbed it in its elbow sending red lightning jolting through its arm. When the girl pulled the spear out one of the heads lunged at her but she once again dodged the attack and was standing in front of the beast again. While all this was going on the man was sneaking up behind the beast which was quite hard when the thing your sneaking up on has seven heads with two eyes each, that were better then an eagles vision. As the three of the Hydras heads stard down the girl three whipped around to meet the boy who was thrusting its spear at its back. One of the Hydra heads bite the spear in half, another head butted the man into the stream and the third roared at the boy who was now on his back. Also while all that was going on the last head poked at its arm that was now limp because of the electricity that just went through it.

When all of this stuff was going on I was desperately trying to move to help them. But I couldn't, it was like some one else was controlling my body, I couldn't even look away. I couldn't move the water, make an earthquake, or even change the speed of the wind a little.

The girl was now charging to protect her fallen friend, one head lunged at her and she turned around on one knee to stab its head, but the Hydra was expecting the roll and a second one was right behind her and bite her at the waste. The Hydra head hosted he up at thrash his head with the girl still in its jaws before throwing her body into a tree that was right by me. There was blood all over the girls body, and as the girls lifeless body laid there I recognized the spear once I got a closer look, it was Clarissa, and she was died.

I was now panicking, I was trying to move but my body wouldn't budge, on the inside I was panicking, screaming, I was doing everything I could to try and help Chris, but there was nothing I could do. All seven heads were now staring down at Chris, who was laying on his back frozen in fear. And before the heads could attack the image dissipated, like how murky water turns clear, the image just vanished. I now had full control over my body, I jerked around and looked in all directions, but there was nothing. I was just floating in complete darkness. And that's when I heard the familiar dark and cold voice again, Kronos.

 _"This is what is to come to all of your friends. The only way to save them is to join me young demigod. Help me bring down the Olympians, they have never done anything for you, you have no debt to them. Join me and you will live like a king, and you will save your friends."_ The icy voice of Kronos said.

I quickly jerked up in my bed. I was sweating and breathing heavily, but at the same time I was wide awake and cold. I looked around my cabin, and there was nothing. I looked out my window and it was pitch black,'did I really sleep all day', I thought to myself. 'If those dreams where real then they couldn't have possible happened already, I mean they just left earlier today. That means there could still be a chance to save them.' I took a quick shower to get all the sweat off from the nightmare I had really quick before changing into a pair of dark blue jeans, with a long sleeve light blue shirt. And I wore a pair of white and blue Adidas shoes with the same black Nike's book bag. I filled it with ambrosia, rector, money, drachmas, and spare clothes. I slide two hunting knives onto either side of my ankles into one of the holsters. And a dagger hanging around my waste along with a few throwing knives. I made sure I had my pen in my pocket, which I did as always, and then I left the cabin.

I walked to the Big House and snuck up to the oracle knowing that I would never find Clarissa if I didn't know where to start. After I went to the oracle I found out that the three were going to an Island off of Florida in search of the fleece. I left immediately after I found that out. I quietly walked to borders of the camp. I started my journey slowly jogging through the woods of Rhode Island, stopping every now and then at a stream, river, lake, or any clean water I could fined, or just stopping when ever I got tired. Which was a lot since I wasn't in shape for this, but I used this as training since I could practice with my powers I would work on my speed and stamina. Especially since most things I fight are slower and bigger than me. In just the first day of leaving I had already ran into more than two dozen cyclopes, those things are every where.

And now the sun was now on the horizon. The day was almost to an end and I was now in New Jersey. I sat on a log to rest for the night , I didn't have any sleeping bag or matches because I wanted to learn how to survive with out any of those things, because being strong and fast isn't enough to win a war. I need other skills, and strategies if I want to protect my friends. I walked around the forest looking for twigs and dry leaves to start a fire and on the way I found a squirrel which I killed with one of my throwing knives so I had something to eat. My camp was now set up, I had a small fire going under a giant pine tree, since it was raining at the moment. I had just finished eating when I heard the battle cries of and ogre. I've been seeing them ever since I got to New Jersey but I decided to avoid them since they smell horrible. I put out the fire and gathered my stuff, then I began to climb the tree with my bag. I slipped in between the branches, so that I was on top of the trunk but the branches were surrounding me, I didn't want to wake up by falling out of the tree. Especially with that ogre roaming around. I leaned against one of the large branches and stared up at the night sky. I always liked that were ever I was the sky was always the same. Just the beautiful stars and galaxies. I stared up at the infinite sea of stars while I drifted off to sleep.

Luckily tonight was just a regular dreamless sleep. The next to days went pretty much the same, each day my running, sneaking, hunting, and overall survival skills became better. And I was killing each monster I faced faster and faster. Now if I could only use a bow and arrow. It's been three days since I left camp and I was now in North Carolina, and it was hot. It was at least a hundred degrees, and the wind just blew hot air into my face, if I tried to sit down in the shade I was just meet by hundreds of bugs. So right now I was in the middle of no where looking for a stream or river to relax at. It took me half an hour to even sense a source of water, now I had to find it. I was walking through the woods and everything looked and sounded like how I felt. The colors of the leaves, and flowers looked dull and dead. There were no chirping from the birds, even the buzzing of the bugs sounded like they were tired. But there was a good thing about all this, just a mile away I could sense a river. It was a clean and strong one too. I could feel the currents of the water barreling over the rocks, I could hear the sounds of the water they made speeding down the hill, and at the end of the river was a small waterfall that went into a lake, that was about ten miles away.

I now had new found energy. I could feel the cold water on my skin already, and the nice breezing coming off the water. And then my moment of happiness and bliss was stopped when I heard the roar of the Hydra. I looked around at the trees and I recognized them all from my dream. My drowsiness from the scorching heat caused me not to notice where I was. I immediately took off into a sprint, making it to the river in about five minutes.

I ran straight to the river, knowing where everything was, and what was going to happen, I ran right past Clarissa and Chris and head on to the Hydra. I was now charging the Hydra, who in my dream was over the river, but this time it was on the other side chasing Anthony the satyr that was on this quest. Anthony was the oldest looking satyr at camp. besides the elder satyrs, he looked about fifteen, but in reality he was older since satyrs age slower. He was about three inches taller than me, with short hair that was longer on the top and front, which was all spiky and pointing in different directions. The outfit he was wearing was the usual satyr attire, he had a leather vest with his medic pouch, but unlike Grover he had a wooden flute instead of a reed pipe. Anthony had just entered the river when I used the water to lunch him over me. Once Anthony hit the ground I thrusted my hand upward, both making a wall of water behind me to protect the three of them, as well as making giant pillars hurl out of the water into the Hydras chest, sending it stumbling away from the river bed.

The currents of the river were now surrounding me on their own will, probably sensing that I'm the son of Poseidon and automatically protecting me. I raised my sword and stared back at the Hydra readying myself for battle against the giant beast in front of me. The Hydra shock off the its daze and focused all of its heads on me. So now the fifteen foot tall beast with seven heads had all of its attention on me, should have thought this through a little more. The six heads opposite of the middle head all lowered to meet me, and each one of there head was as big as me. They all opened their mouths letting loses blazing hot red and orange flames, that combined and came at me like a giant flame thrower. I dropped into a ball, completely forgetting my fighting stance and just focusing on covering myself in water.

As the Hydra heads kept their relentless assault of fire on me, the only thing I did was focused on the water around me. Forcing all of the water to surround me in a small dome of water, shielding me from the fire. But this wasn't going to last forever. I could feel the size of the river and the strength of the waters decreasing. If this kept going as it was the entire river would be gone and I'd be cooked. I had to get out from the Hydras fire so I stomped, on the now dry ground that I stood on, focusing on the direction the Hydra was in so it would be stronger and it wouldn't affect my friends. I could hear the stomps of the Hydra in retaliation of the earthquake. I let down my dome of protection and sprinted at the Hydra. The Hydra regained its barrings and attacked right away, sending each head flying at me, forcing me to slide under, dodge, and jump of the heads, until I was under its stomach. Where I plunged my sword in its chest and continued running so there was a giant cut leading from its chest to its stomach. The Hydras was now kneeling on its front and back right legs. Its heads began to lick at its wound. The wound closed a little, enough to prevent it from dying, but it still crippled it, as it was now going slower.

The river was now all dried out, except for the wall of water that covered my friends. I stood ready for battle as the Hydra was now sizing me up, not wanting any more surprises before it attacked again. I grabbed the throwing knives that were around my waste and throw them at the Hydra will following the knives and once again going under the giant serpent like creature while the beast was detracted by the knives that were now in its chest and some of its heads. I continued running under its stomach, until I reached its tail, which I than began to climb. Once I was on its back all the heads turned to face me and began to lunge at me. I deflected each head, seeing as I was not able to dodge, each head bounced off my sword pushing me back. The hard scales on its head clanged with my blade and created sparks each time it collided my blade.

I opened a small door in the wall of water. I brought the water to me through the ground, and once it was in the ground under the Hydra I hardened it into ice and made spikes come out right into its stomach. Clarissa then came charging through the opening of the wall throwing her spear into the beast chest, I then changed the ice back into water than covered the Hydra will Clarissa's spear was sending electric, causing the electricity to spread through more of its body, as well as it doing more damage.

The Hydra was now slouched over and smoking. Clarissa walked over to me and punched me right in my shoulder, causing me to lose focus and drop the wall of water.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked angrily staring at her.

"For trying to take that thing on by yourself! You could have killed yourself!" She said also staring back at me with an even colder stare.

I took a step back. I might have been able to face a Hydra with out any fear, but Clarissa was completely different. First off I could actually fight off the Hydra, and while I was fighting it I had an entire river. Plus right now I wanted to take a nap from using my powers so much. I took another step back. I was starting to get a little dizzy. My back was starting to kill me, there was pain all over it, and it was seeping around my sides and starting to get to my chest. I looked down at m clothes and saw that they were all singed and it was burning my skin. But it wasn't burning like it should. I could see the small fire on my chest, and I could hear and smell the larger one on my back. I could fell the fire on me but it didn't hurt like it should. I took off my hoodie and shirt, but it was to late. I was to tired from the fight, the pain was to much my vision began to turn black and I past out.

Time for another nightmare. I was really starting to get sick of these dreams. At least this time I wasn't in the dark and damp caverns of Tartarus. This time I was on some sort of boat. And if I wasn't the son of Poseidon I would've never known, because the place was huge. It looked like a mall, one that you would find in a European city that made there money off of tourist. All around me was the average American tourist. Their clothes varied from Hawaiian shirts, causal wear, and various shirts that said 'I heart' and multiple different countries and famous cities.

The atmosphere of the place was pretty calm and laid back. The people were talking, shopping, eating, and there was kids running around the place. It would have been an amazing place, if not for the creatures that were hiding among the people. I'd been walking for what fell like hours, and every so often I would see a monster following me, or some half-human half-monster creature pass me. I've been walking around this place for hours, and I was starting to get. I had no ideal where I was going, or where I was at. I took a set next to a fountain and looked around me once again. Everything was the same, the same people doing the same thing, it was like they were all on repeat. Except this time I could see more monsters, it seemed like they were less and less worried about hiding their prescience. They were beginning to surround me. There was harpies, young Griffins, and Hippogriffins(basically the same as Griffins just a white and grey color scheme, and Griffins are more fierce and battle ready). And there was ogres and cyclopes's surrounding me on the ground. I hovered my hand over the fountain water and created multiple orbs of water that floated just above the surface of the water so they wouldn't notice. I then began to make the orbs longer and more slender until they were small spears, which I then turned to ice. I casually scanned there area, not wanting to alert the monsters and have the mortals get injured, especially since I didn't know if this was real or not, since in my last dream I could move or control anything. I threw my hand out in front of me propelling all the ice spears at the creatures I was targeting, but before any hit their target everything vanished into a mist and I was in some sort of dungeon/throne room/ ritual site.

I could still sense that I was at the same place, but now I was under water, were as earlier I was a few stories above the sky. The room I was in wasn't that big, it was lit by a small hearth that was in the middle in the room. It made the place look gloom and spooky. There were chains and cages hanging from ceiling, a giant coffin sitting in front of an even bigger throne. I walked up to the coffin, but before I could make it all the way the fire flickered and I was stuck in place just like the dreams. I could move anything or stop looking away from the coffin.

" _There is no escape demigod. You think just because you saved three puny lives you can defy me."_ The dark and gloomy voice let out a maniacal laugh. It was obvious that this was Kronos, but this felt different. He felt closer, more awake, stronger _." I will have you bow at my feet I will kill all the people you love. For every life you save, for every one of my plans you interfere in, every solider you kill of mine. I will kill millions of peoples, desecrate cities, sink continents, I will destroy the entire Earth along with all of you mortals and your so called Gods. This planet will be reborn in my image, and I will rule once again."_ With every word he said his anger raised, the intensity of is voice raised, along with the heat and weight of the air in the room.

The weight and heat was to much. I couldn't move but I could feel my bones breaking and the sweat clinging on my skin. There was no body but I could hear the voice getting closer, now only whispers and I felt my power drain from my body, I could feel its presence coming closer. I could feel my blood leaking out of my skull, my bones becoming powder, but I was still stuck in place, no emotions showing. My head was pounding and the pain was throbbing through my brain. I couldn't take it any more. I blacked out from pain.

I woke up on a cozy bench that had cushions on it and there was a blanket that covered me. It was rapped all around me, and I struggled to get out of it as my body was feeling soar and numb.

When I finally go up I stood there with the blanket at my feet breathing heavily at that small task, showing how much I was exhausted. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was still on a boat. And for a son of Poseidon I should love all this time on boats, but it was starting to get annoying. The boat wasn't the same white, giant, and fancy yacht that held all the mortals and stores.

This one was and old timey ship that was made of wood. The sails themselves were marvelous. Their was three of them and each one was stories high, with tattered black sails that showed the hard ship and battle its been through. The boat had three floors, the top deck that I was on, the middle, that held the rooms, kitchens, captains quarters, cannons, etc. And on the very bottom was a storage area that held food, ammunition, and things for repairs.

I could tell all of this and more about the ship. I could feel the people walking on the ships, I could feel the presence of some one coming in my direction. I tried to ready myself for the presence that was moving towards me, but I was to sore to fight. I was leaning against the wall that was right behind the bench. I put one hand on the wall so I could hold myself up and give myself some room from the wall. While my other hand held my Riptide and I stared at the door and waited for my enemy to come out.

My sword pointed at the door as a man, thing walled out. The man wore a old tattered sailors outfit, his skin complexion was a weird mixture of grey and a pale blue. with eyes that were white and a really dark maroon. The center of the eyes were lifeless white that looked like fading fog, yet the actual color was more white then the clouds in the sky and the dark maroon only emphasized the brightness of the white, as well as its showed how died it was.

I lunged forward, doing nothing but letting my sore body dropped, so all my weight was behind my sword and it went straight throw his stomach. I placed my for arm on his chest as I tried to pull my sword out of his body, that still hadn't disintegrated, but I ended up pushing my self away from the man will my sword was still inside his stomach. Sweet ran down my back and dripped off my face, as pain crawled over my body.

The man looked at the sword in his stomach before pulling it out and throwing it to the floor with a grunt. He started to limp towards me as the door once again opened to show Clarissa, Chris, and Antonio.

"Stop!" Clarissa yelled at the "man" that was reaching out to grab me. "Percy it's about time you woke up, were almost at the islands that holds the golden fleece." She said will taking the sword out of the "man" and handing it to me.

"What is that, where am I, what island, where did you get this ship?" I started to bombarded Clarissa with questions, not liking that I didn't know how long I was asleep or what happened.

"Whoa, slow down there Percy. This is Edward, one of my fathers servants that died in WWII. I got him along with the boat as a gift from my father for retrieving his sword and shield that he lost in the mortal world. Right now where headed to the sea of monsters where the giant Polyphemus uses the golden fleece to lore in satyr so he can eat."

I stared at her processing what she just said, trying to think back through the countless myths and legends I have learned of.

"But how did you do all that so quickly?" I said when I was done going over the myth in my mind.

"That's because you've been out for three days." Clarissa said with a look of worry and sadness.

"How could I have been asleep that long?" I said with a look of disbelief and panic.

"Well, you were pretty exhausted after the fight with the Hydra, plus it took longer due to your injuries." Clarissa told me giving me a small smile.

"What?" I asked her as her smile grew.

"Noting." She lied turning away from me and smiling even more.

"What?!" I said a pit louder wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Oh, it's just that you drool when you sleep, like a lot." She said breaking out into a laugh as I glared at her.

"Shut up!" I yelled, only making her laugh harder.

" You looked like a little baby... you even cuddled up to the blanket we gave you..." She said laughing and trying to caught her breath at the same time.

I just glared at he as a the currents started to pick up rocking the coat side to side, which didn't bother me much so I just kept glaring at Clarissa. But, this did catch Clarissa's eye as she stopped laughing and was now looking at the ocean with a very worried expression that I didn't notice. Then out of no where a giant lightning bolt smashed into the side of the ship almost tipping it over, and even throwing some of the undead sailors overboard.

"What was that?!" I said looking up not seeing any clouds.

"I don't know." Clarissa said with a now panicked look.

Not even two seconds later a full on storm was going on. Like we where just magically teleported to the center of a storm. Lightning was now everywhere, dozens of bolts going off on either side of the ship each second, the waves now growing so they were just a foot taller then the ship so that water was now all over the main deck.

"Everyone under deck now!" Clarissa screamed holding the door open for Chris and Antonio.

I closed my eyes and focused on the water, waiting for that familiar tug I always got when controlling water, but there was non. This confused and scared the hell out of me. I tried again but it didn't work. So I focused on the storm clouds, using my power as the storm bringers son to stop or at least weaken the storm, but that didn't work ether, not even a small hitch.

"PERCY!" Clarissa screamed at the top of her lunges since the storm has got even strong in the sort seconds that I was trying to subdue the storm." IT WON'T WORK, WHERE IN THE SEA OF MONSTERS, THIS ISN'T YOUR FATHER'S DOMAIN!" I heard her perfectly fine, but I ignored her. I might not have power over the waves and the storm, but I still had power over the ship. And with that power I could tell the ship wasn't going to survive this, so I had to do something.

I ran to the front of the ship and put my hands on the railing for support and I kept trying to stop the storm but it wasn't working. I focused on the storm and waves for minutes trying to do everything I could, but it wasn't working. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes, I looked around and say that the storm had gotten even worse. There were now about a dozen twister surrounding the ship as well as two whirlpools on either side of the ship. The waves were now bigger, each wave be about eleven feet higher then the boat, and hitting the ship at a faster rate. Luckily the lightning bolts only increased in number not in power, as there was about fifty bolts going off simultaneously on both sides of the ship that were the same size as before, other wise the lightning alone would have destroyed the ship.

The ship itself looked okay, a few fires here and there. A lot of scorch marks scattered everywhere, and the side railing had gaps everywhere, where there should have been more railing, but due to the storm it was gone.

I looked at the person whose hand was on my shoulder and found a drenched and hurt daughter of Ares. When she say that I dad seen her she gave me a small smile before passing out into my arms. As I held Clarissa in my arms I feel to the ground due to exhaustion. I guess since my powers weren't working on the storm it was being poured into the ship so it didn't fall apart.

I forced my I lids to stay open and focused on the waves and rain. I let them pour over me and sat there for a moment as the power in powered me, not anywhere close to as water in my father's domain did, but it still helped keep me awake. As I opened my eyes I saw a giant tentacle slamming down at me.

I pushed Clarissa of me and out of the way while I rolled in the opposite way of her. As soon as I was on my feet I had my sword in my hands and I ran to Clarissa as a second tentacle swung at Clarissa and I rammed my shoulder into it before it could touch her. Causing it to slamming hard inches by her. It then raised a foot into the air and came flying at me, throwing me into a railing that broke when I hit it.

I clung to the ledge with my left hand holding my sword with my right hand, not want to drop it in the ocean, since it wasn't my father's domain so I didn't want to drop it to pull my self up. I tried to pull my self up, but I didn't have the strength needed in my left arm. I threw my sword onto the deck, so I could pull my self up. And when I got up I feel to one knee, still tired from keeping the ship in one piece.

I looked over at Clarissa to see she was still unconscious and saw that the tentacle was about to swing at her again. I tried to stand up, but when I tried to walk over to her I tripped and feel. The tentacle came down at an angle from the side and smacked Clarissa's unconscious body off the ship into the depths of the sea, not even the sea, something worse than my father's domain, a placed just as bad as the real one, but with even worse storm, with even more furious creature, and angry waters.

I watch in horror as my friend was launch into the depths of the unknown, and I could do anything. The son of the sea god could save his friend from drowning, from a creature of the sea's. I was to weak. I couldn't protect my mother, I couldn't protect Cla... her. It was my fault she was now sinking to the bottom of the cold and ferocious water. The tentacles were now sinking back into the seas, preparing for its meal.

I stood up, a little to quickly as the world was spinning, and it didn't help that the storm was still raging on around me. I hobbled over to the front railing and gripped one hand on to the railing and one on the grip of my sword.

I looked into the water knowing my friend was in there some where and there was nothing I could do. I held my sword in front of me and looked at it's design. The elegant waves on the bluish silver seemed to be alive and moving, as the Greek writing on it look like it was written in the air. Making the sword look like a picture of the raging seas as the wind blows in the background.

I looked at the Greek name of my sword and was lost in it. Deep in thought as the lines started to glow a bright and brilliant sea green light. And it almost felt like the sword was trying to talk to me, trying to tell me it's name and what it was like I already didn't know.

Everything began to vanish from existence as I focused on the sword, nothing seemed to matter, everything just faded to the background. Not the storm, the waves that were hitting me in the chest, not the impending deaths of everyone on the ship, not my anger and sadness, not even the death of Clarissa seemed to matter any more as I focused on the sword and it began to speak to me.

 _Hello, my name is Anaklusmos. It is good to finally speak to you master, but unfortunately now is not the time to talk, but to listen. I am Anaklusmos, I am Riptide, I am the tide that takes people by surprise. I am a sword, I am a trident, I am a staff, I am a broadsword, I am a weapon and a tool, a destroyer and a creator, a protector and a killer. I am birthed from Mt. Etna and the River Lethe. Servant of Pliocene, protectress of sailing. Servant of Zoe Nightshade. Servant of Hercules, God of strength and_ _endurance. And servant to many others. And now servant to Perseus Jackson. And I see greet things in your future young demigod. You will be my strongest wielder, no, the strongest demigod to live. You are very strong, but with out the knowledge to control that power it means nothing. You need both knowledge and power. And I will help you._

The light of the sword then began to grow brighter and brighter until it faded and it show me different things. It showed me all it's wielders. All of their techniques. All the different powers. All the different forms it has taken. And every where it has been and everything it has ever done, seen, and learned, in mere seconds.

And then there was nothing. the light on the sword was gone, it wasn't talking anymore. The images where gone nothing. I stood there will I processed everything. All the different things that the blade just taught me. All the things it could do, could become, and the best way to use it. As well as many more things. All the different people and creatures it fought and how to beat them. Different places and cultures that it has seen over the millennia, and thousands of other things that I still had to process.

As I started to processed all these everything came back to me. I started to register my surroundings and the storm. My sadness and anger from the death of Clarissa. And it all came back to me. I gripped the the sword and held it up into the air. Pushing my power into it and amplifying it making the sword glow it's brilliant sea green light.

I released all my power and anger into my sword as I stared into the sky and focused on the storm and waves once again trying to control it.

" I AM PERSEUS JACKSON, WIELDER OF ANAKLUSMOS. SON OF SALLY JACKSON AND POSEIDON, GOD OF THE SEAS, THE EARTH SHAKER, THE STORM BRINGER, AND YOU WILL SUBMIT TO MY WILL!"

I scream into the skies as power came of me and waves pushing back the angry clouds and raging waves, until there was nothing. Not a single cloud in sight, nor wave. Not even a fish was seen. I collapsed to my knees as I took giant breaths and was now drench in sweet. And as my eye lids where sealing for my rightfully earned rest, I saw an Island in the distance.

'We made Clarissa. I'll finish this quest for you. I'll keep Chris and Anthony safe for you. Don't worry.' I thought to Clarissa as my awareness slipped through my hands.

 **Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow the story. And the next chapter I post might be a different story, not sure yet. Until time, see ya.**


	10. I Meet My Step Brothers

**Hey guys here's a new story I hope you enjoy. If you haven't yet please go check out my second story. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. And sorry about the late upload, there's been a whole lot going on. I've been real busy lately, my computers been acting up, and I've had a little writers block.**

 **3rd**

As the ship slowly sailed into the bay of the island, the crew started to slowly come out from under the bridge. As the ship touched the sand it jerked some people forward as Percy was on his knees, staring at the floor.

"Percy, we have to go. We have to finish the quest to get the fleece. The camp needs it. If we don't find it soon, a lot of people are going to die." Chris said, barely containing his tears for Clarissa's death, as he placed a supporting hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy sat there for a few more minutes, until he finally looked up at Chris and gave him a reassuring and grateful smile. He than stood up and walked to the front railing and place his hands on it as he looked over the island.

"You're right. Now is not the time to morn." Percy said staring off into the distance with a look of determination and anger."So lets finish this quest, lets find that fleece, and save the camp, for Clarissa." He said now turned around looking Chris in the eyes.

Line Break

The quest has now continued. The three members, now including, Chris, Anthony, and Percy. Percy and Chris were now following Anthony threw the woods of the island. Anthony kept talking about how he smelled Lord Pan. He said it was the best thing he has ever smelled. That maybe Pan was actually on the island, and it was always so hard to have to tell the happy satyr that it wasn't Pan. That it was just how the cyclopes brought his preferred meal there.

After about an hour of walking around threw the woods, we finally found the source of the scent. We were at a cliff that was right next to a cave we were supposed to go into.

"We have to go in there." Chris asked poking his head into the dark cave.

"It's were the scent is the strongest." Anthony said as he walked into the cave with me behind him.

The entrance to the cave was about twenty feet tall. So any Olympian god in their larger form could walk in, and on the inside was huge. The ceiling arched up to thirty feet, and there was enough space to easily fit everyone at camp in there at once. As we walked farther in the cave we began to see furniture and animal fur.

This started to make Chris a bit fidgety, but Anthony was just skipping along, still hoping Pan was in the cave some where. The entire walk was silent until we walked up to a giant fire with a pot hanging over it.

"The water seems to just have started to boil, it must be resent, be on guard." I said talking out my sword, as Chris took out his bronzer sword and Anthony took out his flute. And a second later we heard the stomping of the cyclops that lived here.

"I thought you said there was a ship that came inland." Said the booming voice of Polyphemus, while a smaller and younger cyclops was right behind him.

"There was, there is, was big boat that come on beach." said the smaller cyclops very child like.

This cyclops was maybe six feet tall, and probably younger than me.

"Than were are they. I am starving, I had to eat all my sheep, and there is no more deer on this island. And I am getting sick of having to chase around squirrel and rabbits just to eat meat." The older cyclops said with a frustrated look, remembering all the time the giant had to chase after such small things.

As soon as we noticed the two cyclopes didn't know we were there, we jumped behind a huge rock a sat there listening to the two cyclopes. They talked for only a few minutes, mostly Polyphemus yelling at the younger one, which we learned he was called Tyson. After a few insults and slaps the giant cyclops got tired and went to bed as Tyson tended to his wounds and cried lightly.

"What do we do now?" Asked Anthony.

"We could attack the smaller one and get him by surprise. And then just talk the fleece while Polyph.."

"Shhh. Don't say his name, you'll wake him up. And were not attacking the younger one, I have a plan. Wait here." I said not leaving any room for discussion.

I could feel the connection I had with the two cyclopes, the same one I had with the water and all other cyclopes. But with Tyson it felt stronger, he was still young and impressionable, he could still be good.

I walked up as quietly as I could. The closer I got the stronger my connection with him felt, I knew he was going to be a loyal son of Poseidon, not like the rest that hunt demigods.

"Hey," I whispered to the young cyclops while I gave his shoulder a light tap.

Tyson spun around quickly with a club in hand ready to fight, but his eyes showed his fear. Even though he towered over me, and could definitely snap me in half. He was afraid, he didn't wan't to fight.

"Hey, it's fine." I said in a voice you would to an injured animal."My name is Percy, I'm not here to hurt you. You can feel it can't you." This gained a confused look from the cyclopes." The connection between us, that link. It's our blood. We have the same father, Poseidon." At the sound of his father's name Tyson face had a giant smile on his face.

"Poseidon is you dad to? That means we are brothers." He said loudly making Polyphemus squirm a little.

"Shh." I said making Tyson shrink a little, like he was about to be hit."You have to keep it down okay. We can't wake up Polyphemus." Tyson gave a quick nod before standing straight again."Listen, me and my friends came here for the fleece." I said pointing to Anthony and Chris who were coming out from behind the boulder."Can you help us get it."

"NO, NO ,NO!" Tyson said in a hushed yell."We can't touch the fleece Poly will get mad brother." He said this while backing away a little, like he was about to run.

"Okay, just settle down. Listen, a friend of ours is very sick, and we can't help her, but that fleece, it's magic. And it can help heal our friend. So were just going to take it while he is sleeping, he won't know until it's to late." I gave him a reassuring smile to help him calm down, but it didn't work.

Tyson had a very obvious frown on his face."But when he wakes up he will be mad at me." He said with a light sniff.

"No he won't," I said in a very determined voice that it confused Anthony and Chris," because you coming with use." Anthony and Chris both let out a smile gasp. Which I quickly shut them up with a glare that said this wasn't up for discussion.

Tyson basically lunged at me, as he put me in the strongest bear huge I've ever gotten. For a second I thought I was going to get some broken ribs and pass out, but before I did he put me down. Which I then gasped for air, and Tyson gave had a smile that said 'sorry', as he stared at his massive feet.

I gave him a soft pat on his shoulder before turning towards Polyphemus and slowly walking to him with the three of them following me. As I got to him I finally noticed how massive he was. He was currently laying down, but while he was laying down he still came up to my nose. When he was standing up he was easily eleven feet tall.

He was on his back right now, and held the fleece like a little kid would to his blanket. And if it weren't for the situation it would be hilarious. Luckily his grip on the fleece wasn't to tight, so it was relatively easy to take it, the only problem was while I was taking it he moved a little, which caused Anthony to nearly piss himself.

Once I got the fleece we all silently exited the cave, where once we got out we sprinted for the beach. Leading the way was Anthony, both because he was the fastest and he new we to go, even though we were going to water, he knew where there were cliffs or giant fields, or anything that would slow use down getting there.

We were running for about ten minute when we heard the earth shacking roar of an angry Polyphemus waking up to find no fleece. At the sound of that roar we all got a boast of energy as we were now running even harder than when we began. We ran another ten minutes and at this time we could see the beach, but we could also see Polyphemus. At his giant stature he was easily gaining on us. I quickly realized we weren't going to out run him, so I had to do something.

" Get to the boat I'll catch up." I said taking out my sword as Chris and Tyson past me and Anthony stop along with Chris and Tyson."GO!" I yelled before they could say anything else.

As the giant rushed me making the ground shake, the only reason I was standing now was because of my father's domain over earthquakes. As he got closer I faked a downward cut, making him think he could keep on going and kill me while he'll only get on his right should and maybe chest. But before crashed into me, no doubt killing me, I rolled between his legs, spinning on my knees and cutting the back of his knee caps.

Cutting the back of his knee caps, plus the momentum he had from charging me; caused him to go flying forward. Going threw dozen of trees and landing on his face. He stood up rubbing his jaw and spitting out a tooth than turning to me with a low growl, that would make most demigods piss themselves, but seeing as I have faced the Hydra already, his growl seemed like a kittens meows ,compared to the Hydras lioness roar.

He charged me again, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to do the same thing, so I turned around and ran a tree, which I then ran up and flipped over the cyclopes that rammed his head into the tree falling to his butt, seeing as this was a giant oak, as the others he went flying threw were younger and weaker.

As I landed I quickly took out two throwing knives and threw them into Polyphemus' back, once again gaining a roar of pain. I took this chance to charge him with Riptide since he was still sitting and rubbing his forehead. But before my slash could connect with his back, he quickly swiped behind him, hoping to hit me, and he did. His fist connected with my exposed chest, breaking one of my ribs and sending me flying into a tree, bruising my back and knocking the breath out of me. The cyclopes got up with a huge grin on his face a he saw I was sprawled out on the floor trying to catch my breath. He walked up to me a knelled down.

"This is the difference between me and you. You are a puny demigod, I am a mighty cyclopes. I will kill you and your friends, as well as that traitorous boy. And then I will feast on your bodies like I haven't in many ages." He said before standing up.

Polyphemus pulled back his right leg, putting as much power as he could into it, he then proceeded to kick me right threw the try I was laying at. This easily broke eight of my ribs and punctured my left lung. But luckily for me he kicked me right over Anthony, Chris and Tyson right into the bay.

I could hear their gasp of shock and Tyson's sobs of sadness, as they thought I was died. Not quite. But I was close, so it was going to take a minute to heal, I just hope they can hold off Polyphemus will I do.

 **3rd Person**

The first one out of the group of three to return from his state of shock was Chris. He quickly stood in front of the other two, while they regained their baring, and took out his sword.

As soon as Chris did this the other two were pulled out of the state and prepared for battle. All three were fueled by anger, they no longer feared Polyphemus. And this scared the scared the cyclopes, but only a little. For he thought he had just defeated their leader, so he thought they would be easy to take out. Boy was he wrong.

The first one off was Chris, he charged the giant with his best war cry. The cyclopes meet this with his own, more terrifying war cry and swung a newly plucked tree stump at the demigod. Chris skillfully slid under the tree on his knees, swinging and nicking Poly in the stomach. Poly turned to face Chris only to get punched in the back by Tyson. Now Tyson was still only a child, but he was still a cyclopes, and his punches were easily three times the power of a normal man. This caused a quick jolt of pain in the adult cyclopes, before he quickly pushed down the pain and turned in to anger.

He easily slapped away Tyson, making him skid across the beach, but while he was distracted Chris plunged his sword into his side. He then let out his loudest roar his let out in centuries, almost forgetting the feeling of true pain. His voice alone caused the land to shake and the small animals that inhabited the island to run.

As he turned to attack the son of Hermes he realized he was trapped. The giant beast couldn't turn around, his feet were all tangled in vines and thick grass. Poly turned to were Anthony was playing his flute, he was playing it furiously, and was sweating to show how much he was working. He might have been one of the best nature mages out of the satyrs, but there wasn't much on this giant beach they were on.

Poly grabbed the vines with both hands and pulled them apart like they were nothing. Anthony might have been doing his best, but his best wasn't good enough to slow him down, at least not on this beach.

The beast then pulled out the sword that was still in his side, but to him it looked like nothing, it was so small compared to him. They were lucky that celestial bronzer did so much damage on monsters, or they would have done no damage to him at all. He then licked the sword miles into the ocean, the two preteens were defenseless now. And Poly knew this, he strutted two the with a huge grin on his face.

Chris was now with Anthony, trying to help him get away since he used so much energy using that magic. But it was useless, they couldn't out run them when they both had their full strength, there was no way they could get away now.

Once the giant got right above the two injured boys, he kicked them to the ground with a loud thud. They both laid there breathing hard, and making no attempt to escape, knowing they were only prolonging the inevitable.

"You have caused me enough trouble, now I will feast on your flesh." Poly said reaching out to the two boys laying on the floor.

But before he grabbed the two an ice shard flew into his hand, causing him to withdraw his hand in pain. Looking down at his hand he say an ice shard as big, if not bigger than Chris' sword. He pulled the shard out with a grunt and watched as the hole closed with a red fire. The same fire that closes all wounds on monsters.

Poly looked from where the shard came from and found Percy, half submerged in the ocean and slowing walking out like a bad ass. Percy had a look of pure anger, as he walked onto the beach the waves seemed to follow him, like they were being pulled towards him. And as he got closer and the water got thinner, it began to surround him slowly.

The water droplets slowly floated around him, slowly circling him. And as he got closer to the cyclops the water droplets began to freeze, as now small ice shards circled him, like asteroids circling a planet. by the time Percy was four yards away from the cyclops he had three rings of ice shards surrounding him.

"You touch them and I'll kill you faster than you can scream in pain." Percy said deadly quite as he stared at the cyclops almost daring him to do something, and he did.

Poly charged Percy, staring right at him as he ran. And Percy continued to walk slowly towards the cyclopes, until he was right in front of him, where Percy skillfully spun around Poly's leg crouching slightly to duck under his swinging arms. But before Poly could turn Percy thrusted his hands towards the cyclopes making two of the ice rings go flying at him. Each one taking ether of his legs and going right throw the back of his knees and then right into the ground were the began to freeze more until there were two giant ice pikes threw his legs, trapping him were he was.

Seeing that he was trapped with no way out Percy left him alone. He walked up to Anthony and Chris who were both unconscious on the ground. He unfroze his last ring of ice and threw it on both of them using his powers to heal them while the coldness of it wakes them up.

"Come on we got to get out of here." Percy said grabbing each one by an arm and helping them up.

They walked past Poly as he struggled with the ice pikes. As they stared to go into the water going to the boat they heard Poly start to scream.

"Father, please help me, tear their ship to piece, help me!" Polyphemus desperately screamed into the sky hoping his father, Poseidon would help him.

"He won't help you." Percy stated quietly now standing in front of him.

"And what makes you think that demigod?" he said with disgust using the word demigod like an insult.

"Because, I don't think our father would kill me. Especially not for some disgusting demigod murderer."

"Impossible, you can't be a child of Poseidon."

"Oh. Can't I? Why don't you focus on my sent a little more." Poly immediately took a big sniff and seemed to process it before a look of shock appeared on his face. And then a look of hope.

"You wouldn't leave me here would you brother?"

"You are no brother of mine! You kill demigods and satyrs and beat on Tyson, who is also a son of Poseidon."

"I beat on him because I care for him, that is the way of the cyclops. You think we become this powerful by being nurtured and loved? Why do you think mortals are so weak?"

"You think that is love? Beating on him every day!" Percy said letting his anger seep through a little to much, causing the tides to rise.

"Yes I do think that is love, and it must be done for all young cyclopes. You saw how easily he went with you. Did you not wonder why he went alone so willingly?"

Percy thought about this for a moment. At first he thought it was because Tyson could knew they were brothers, but something about the way Poly asked him gave him a bad feeling."It's because he knew we were brothers."

"Ha! Tyson couldn't tell the difference between a child of Hades and a child of Demeter. Let alone any other god, he is but a mere child, he won't be able to sense the difference between a sent for at least a year."

"Then why? Tell me why a cyclops would just go willingly with a group of demigods if he didn't think he was safe?" Percy asked a little aggravated at being laughed at.

The adult cyclops then grew a face of pure sadness, and it was surprising, to see a monster show something other then aggression, anger, arrogance, or in some cases fear."That is the problem at hand. The child did think he was safe. For you see when a cyclops is young they are completely pure. No anger or blood thirst, they are made that way by the older cyclopes, or else a cyclops would probably act like a child for it's entire life."

"So you're telling me that you were planing on making Tyson just as cruel as you? And you think that will help your case how?"

"YOU THINK I WISH TO DO THIS!" Poly yelled, surprising Percy causing him to take a step back, while at the same time breaking threw the ice that held him down. Before just as quickly as the anger arose it vanished and changed back into sadness."You think I wish to beat and discourage my own brother?" He was now staring at the ground nearly in tears.

"Then why? Why do those things?" Percy said in a voice you would to a child, still surprised at how the man eating monster was acting.

"Because of mortals." He stated calmly, but anyone could tell he was furious. Poly looked up at Percy and saw the confusion on his face. He let out a loud sigh. "Sit. This will take a while. Do you know where the first "monster" came from?" He said air quoting monster, getting a no from Percy."The very first so called monster or beast was created by Chaos, the creator. And they were Dragons, not the Drakons, but Dragons. Huge beast the size of planets, with power far greater than an Olympian god and on par with even the Primordial. And their parent was Chaos herself. And just like the very first beast, all monsters are creations of an immortal. Either their child or a curse. And since they were children of immortals there was no need for food, money, or power. Before the mortals came alone all beast were gentle and lived in peace. But you know how the mortals are, once they find something they don't understand or fear they tend to kill it. And that was no different with us beast."

"So all 'beast' are children of immortals? And before humans came along they were all nice and gentle beast?" Percy asked trying to wrap his mind around this new found knowledge.

"Yes." Poly stated simple.

"So what made you change?" Percy asked already half knowing what the answer was.

"It was Odysseus. The stories told of him were not all true. He was smart, charming, and kind, but only to humans. He was incredible cruel to monsters even without being antagonized by them he would kill them and tortured them, but people didn't care, after all, were just monsters." Poly said quietly staring at the floor again.

"The day Odysseus and his men arrived they were all in bad shape. They were starving, infected, injured, and their spirits were nearly crushed for being at the seas for so long. So when they arrived our father asked us to look after them, since he took their side during the Trojan War. And since me and my brothers have lived on this island all our lives, we were untouched by human filth. We weren't angry or bloodthirsty. We might have had the power to shake the lands with our might power, but we wouldn't have harmed a fly." He said with a dreamy look, reminiscing on the past.

"Back then we didn't have any care in the world." The cyclops continued." We spent our days talking and playing with one another, and taking care of our flocks. Not many know this but we cyclops were once herbivores. Only eating a magic flower that grew off the innocence of others. And since that was all we were... were." He repeated with his dreamy look changing into one of sadness, fear, and anger.

" Before the humans came. Our father wanted us to shelter the humans, and we did. For two weeks were feed them and helped heal their wounds. Until one night one of the men kill one of our sheep and this greatly angered me and our brothers, but father convinced use to look over it, for it was only one sheep, and they were only mortals, old for their time, but still nothing to how long my brothers and I had lived. So I did look over it. And Odysseus saw this as an opportunity. Thinking Poseidon was on his side."

"So the night they were departing he decided to kill all my brothers and sisters will we slept. But when they were killing the last one they grew sloppy and arrogant, thinking they could not be stopped since they had already killed all of use but two."

"So when they were killing my youngest brother, they didn't kill him immediately, his screams woke me up. To the sight of my youngest brother being tortured by the hands of Odysseus and his men. You should have seen their looks of pure ! FROM TORTURING A BOY! And they call us the monsters, after every thing we had done for them, that is our thanks."

"That is when my innocence was taken. When I saw that... that scene, I was blinded by rage, and killed more than half of Odysseus men. Before he sacrificed one of his only men just to throw dirt in my face and stab me in my eye. After that they fled. But before they got to far away I pleaded our father to do something, knowing he couldn't do much."

"What, why?!" Percy said a little angered after listening to Poly's story.

"Don't worry brother. If he could he would have dragged all of them to the deepest parts of the ocean and aloud his subjects to torture them for eternity. But Zeus forbid this. For all immortals quite some time ago."

"When humans first started to corrupted use monsters we didn't change right away like we now do. We would plead to our parents for vengeance. And most would help, for most of the gods aren't as arrogant as the Olympians. But every time they answered to our pleads many humans would die, and Zeus didn't like this since the prayers of the mortals gave them more power. So he made it illegal for gods to help their beast children by killing humans. And that is when we started to shift into our more, darker aspects." He said with a darkness in his voice.

"So in the end Poseidon was only able to make so minor storms."

"Minor? From the stories I heard it was one of the worst storms ever back then." Percy asked in confusion.

"Ha. Yes, but if Poseidon was aloud he would have created hurricanes strong enough to ripe contents apart and waves large enough to block out the sun. But sadly all he could do was able to do was a small storm."

There was a moment of silence. Percy was collecting his thoughts, he didn't think Poly was lying, there was no need to, and the emotion Poly had were real. By now Percy's three companions were now standing behind him, no longer afraid of the cyclops after the story they heard, but they were still injured. All except Tyson, who right now was crying at thinking his brother Poly was a cruel monster, even though he was just trying to protect him.

After he calmed Tyson down Percy told Poly he believed him. Poly gave a small and grateful smile, but that was all he was able to muster after reliving that nightmare. Percy used his power over water to heal everyone, the water mixed with his powers working better and faster than any ambrosia and nectar, but still left the three of them hungry.

Percy then turned to Poly with a ball of water floating in his hands, Percy gave Poly a thoughtful look. While Poly was gazing sadly at the ground, and the other three looking in awe at Percy's control over the water.

"Kneel down." Percy ordered to Poly.

Poly gave a small wince, thinking he was going to be punished for what he had done, but he didn't argue, he knew he deserved it. So the ten foot cyclops knelt in front of the 5'2'' teenage demigod.

Percy had a look of seriousness mixed with his previous look of thoughtfulness. There was another moment of silence were Percy just stared into the eye of the cyclops, seeming to be looking into his soul rather than just his eye.

And the the silence was broken with a sigh from Percy."You have done nothing wrong. I do believe you." Percy stated again just to make sure the cyclops believed him." There is so much cruel and evilness in this world. So much hate and blood lust. But I know there is still good in this world. I know there are still people out there that are doing good. And not only people, beast like you, who haven't been corrupted by mankind, and others who can still be saved."

Percy finished by separating the sphere of water into two smaller ones in each hand. He then brought both hand on either side of Poly's head and pushed into his head, healing his damaged eye.

Poly blinked a few times, readjusting to his new vision, going from nearly blind to perfect sight. He was the happiest he had been in centuries. But that wasn't all, before he could thank Percy and bright sea green light surrounded Poly, forcing everyone to look away. And when they looked back what they saw wasn't Poly, or at least not the one they knew.

The one that stood in front of them was a man, or at least he looked like one, except for his one eye in the center of his forehead. Cyclops usually have the same build as humans, two legs, two arms, two ears, two.. one eye. But then they start to look very different. Their skin is usually a dirt brown or a stone grey, and had long dirty hair range from many different colors. All of them were around ten feet when adult, some of the more powerful ones even getting to thirteen feet. So now take the picture you have with the cyclops and make them look like they haven't bathed for centuries, which many haven't. And then make their noise huge, teeth yellow and crooked. And there you have it, a cyclops. A fat, ten foot, unhygienic, stupid, and ugly monster.

Now Poly wasn't this bad, but his transformation was still pretty huge. Just imagine the hottest/coolest (for all the guys reading) lumberjack you have ever seen. Poly no looked human, except he was now fifteen feet tall. He had the same sea green eyes as Percy, except with a bit of hereby green/brown mixed into it. Looking a lot more warm and comforting then his old dirty brown eyes that had the look of insanity. His brownish reddish hair was now clean with more color and life in it. Poly hand a medium sized curly beard, that made him look even more comforting, rather than ragged and scary. His hair was now cut into a curly caesar cut.

Everything about Poly's face was comforting and calming, not threatening or repulsive at all. And many women would find him very attractive, especially since the mist hide the one eye from mortals. But if you took a step back and looked at the rest of him, you would be a lot more intimidated.

He went from ten feet tall to fifteen feet tall, that was the most obvious difference. Then next was his body shape. Going from a chubby body to a body build between a swimmer and a body builder. Not quite as thin, but not overly bulky. The rages he wore were now a red flannel with a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and brown working boots.

"Whoa, what happened?" Chris said with his mouth hanging open, just like the other three.

"I told you. We were made monsters by the evil of man, but we can also become our true forms by the pure and kindness of man, by their forgiveness." He finished looking at Percy."I thank you Perseus. I never thought I would be in this form again," he let out a satisfied sigh before continuing," to feel the connection to the ocean and earth again is great."

"Wait you're connected to the seas as well?" Percy asked.

"Of course, all children of sea gods are, just some are more connected then others, like you for example. I can already feel your strong connection to the sea and it is still growing. I can also feel your potential control over the earth and skies."

"What do you mean the earth and skies? Our father is the ruler of the seas."

"Yes but he is also the bringer of storms and earthquakes. He has more power over the earth and skies than people think. He doesn't just pick the wind speed up a bit and shake the ground. But he chooses to hide that power, you know how paranoid Zeus is. If he knew how much power his brother had over his own domain,ha, he'd start a war between Olympus just to get ride of Poseidon."

"But if our father is really this strong why does he let some one like Zeus rule?"

"Because he is our father. The great Poseidon. He is kind and understanding. One of the least prideful gods their is. And a temper worse than Zeus', but he is still kind and loving. And he would do anything for his family. He doesn't want to hurt them when trying to take the throne is one reason. But the main reason is because Zeus saved him and the siblings from Kronos. That has always been the reason Poseidon puts up with him. Out of loyalty to family, and gratitude."

Percy didn't need much time to process this. It was quite obvious once the reasons were pointed out to him. Percy now wore a huge grin at thinking just how powerful his father really was. And how lucky he was to have one of the kindest gods as a parent. One of the only male gods who cares for his demigod children. Or even his relatives, no matter how thin the blood, blood was still blood to Poseidon, and he would protect his family and loved ones.

"So you have power over the sea as well?" Percy asked after returning from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, but not nearly as much as yours. The water heals me like you and I can breath in it and speak to its creatures but that's about it. And I have no control over the skies that I know of. I have much more control over the earth." He demonstrated by waving is hand and causing a huge earthquake on the island, nearly splitting it in two.

This caused Chris and Anthony to fall and Tyson to stumble. But not Percy, he didn't feel it at all and it confused him. And Poly saw the confusion on his face.

"You wonder why you're not affect." He more stated than asked." It's because you have power over the earth, same reason why you can't drown. You will become very powerful Percy. I can already tell you have more control over the seas than some minor sea gods would die for. And your potential with the sky and earth. You control over the earth will easily surpass mine. And your control over the skies, I think would even rival that of a child of Zeus. But remember this. Their will always be some one stronger than you. Their will always be some one trying to kill you. But most importantly... their will always.. be some one to protect." Poly said with a far off gaze. Percy was pretty sure he new what he was thinking.

They sat there in silence once more. They all let things settle. Percy's companions were amazed at what Poly said. About how strong Percy was going to become. They continued to talk for a while more. Once the sun was just rising Poly lifted the giant ship up like it was a pillow and placed it into the bay. They said there good byes before splitting up.

Polyphemus walking into the water, saying he was going to Atlantis to ask for forgiveness from his father. For being weak enough to be corrupted. And then he was going to become a blacksmith for their father. Were he said he will work his way up and one day become a general in his fathers army. Were once he was he was going to search for other children of Poseidon and save them form their corruption.

And then he would find the original cyclopes. The first three to be born and the creator of the Olympians weapons, were he would learn from them and one day surpass them. He may not have the raw power of Percy, but he was a skilled blacksmith and warrior non the less.

And now the four of them were off. Percy,Tyson,Chris, and Anthony. They came with four and they left with four. They would always remember Clarissa.

 **Okay and there is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, please follow, favorite and review. And once again sorry for the late upload. The next chapter** **Thalia's tree should be healed along with her and the Percy x Thalia should be starting soon. Please go check out my second story, I'll be uploading on that story next. The first couple of chapters might be a bit slow but please read. Until next time, see ya later.**


	11. Hard Core Training

**Please follow, favorite, and review. Also go check on my second story.**

 **3rd**

We've been at sea for a few hours now. From what Percy can tell they were some where off the coast of Rhode Island and would be home soon. Being that Percy was asleep the last time the rode to the golden fleece. It felt amazing to be able to feel the sea under him, with out being worried about the attacking monsters and storm.

Percy was so happy, so empowered. He felt unstoppable, and he nearly was will in his fathers domain. Most of Percy's time was spent in the waters, just swimming and feeling the power he was getting. Never has he felt so much power, he was in his fathers domain, sure he got power from fresh water, but not as strong as this, and much more powerful than the Pacific Ocean. This was the Atlantic he was in, much closer to his fathers kingdom.

The only time Percy left the water was to inform the others were they were and to check up on them. And the others were also enjoying themselves. Now that Percy was conscious there was no attacks at all. Even before they entered the sea of monsters there was still the occasional monster attack and of course the untamable currents of the sea.

But with Percy being here, with him awake and his power pulsing off him in waves. And him being a son of a sea god, all the creature could sense this, all monsters staying away from him. Knowing if they were to fight a prince of the sea they would die. With the only visitors being the occasional school of fish, shark, dolphin, or any other sea animal that could sense their prince's power.

They even got to see a small herd of hippocampus, and a pod of blue whale. And Tyson was loving the entire thing, him being a son of Poseidon gave him the ability to talk to the fishes and other sea creatures, but being part cyclops, he didn't have as much power in the hierarchy of Atlantis. any demigod of Poseidon would be seen as a prince, any other son of Poseidon wouldn't be seen like this. They would be treated like any other servant of Poseidon.

Chris and Anthony were also quite enjoying themselves. Being able to see such majestic creatures up close. And those were just the normal mortal creatures but they were also able to see a herd of hippocampus. And these weren't just any hippocampus, they were a more rare species. Unlike other hippocampus, that all four legs were a type of fin with their tail also being a fin, this one had one long tail, and it's two front legs were regular horse legs.

"Hey we should be there soon." Percy said walking onto the deck while drying himself off.

"How it should've taken longer to get back? I mean this is an old boat." Chris said waving his hand at the old World War 2 battle ship.

"Yea I know. I had to use my power over the ship and water to make it go quicker. We have to get back before Thalia's tree dies."

"So you've been using your powers all this time? How?" Chris asked.

"Well it's a lot easier while I'm in the ocean. It gives me a power boast being so close to my fathers kingdom, and in his domain."

"That's awesome what els..." Chris began to say before he was interrupted.

"Wait how are we going to get to camp? It's not like we can just leave this ship lying around." Anthony said.

"The lake at camp is enchanted. Will end up in the lake if we continue. Don't asked how it works, because I don't know, but I do know will end up in the lake." Percy said." It's just a feeling I got when ever I was training in the lake, I could just feel it with my connection to the water."

And just as he finished they could see the camp in the distance.

"Hey look, speak of the devil. We'll be there soon." Anthony said very happy to be back at camp and on land.

He might of like the beautiful nature of the ocean and it's creatures, but he much preferred the woods and land. Once they got off the ship they were greeted by most of the campers waiting for them with many questions. But Chiron quickly gathered them a brought them to the preparation room, as well as summoning the leader of each cabin.

Once every one was there, Chris and Anthony told their part of the story. How they were venturing down to Florida, fighting off the occasional monster. Until they came to a river to rest, were they meet the Hydra. And as they were about to be finished off by the Hydra, Percy showed up and saved them. They then went to explain how they went to Philadelphia by Ares' orders to get a shield he lost.

And as a reward they got a ship. We they sailed to the sea of monsters. They explained how Percy was unconscious, after fighting of the Hydra, basically by himself, and protecting the three of them. While telling the story they got a little nervous, not wanting to focus on the death of their friend.

Since they couldn't continue any more Percy took over from there. Explaining how after he woke up they were soon in the sea of monsters. He described how the waves started acting up, the winds picked up, how it was down pouring and massive size lightning bolts going every where. And how the ship was under attack by sea monsters that weren't under his fathers reign.

Every one was listening very contently, many wanting to know what happened to Clarissa and how they survived. Especially Anthony and Chris who hadn't heard about this yet, since they were distracted by the death of Clarissa.

Percy told them that he had no control over, this confused all of them. By the sounds of it they should have died a long time ago. With every thing going on it could have sunk any modern ship easily, whether it was a regular cargo ship or a armored battle ship.

Percy told them how he put all his power into the ship, barely keeping it from falling apart. He told them how Clarissa stayed on deck with him, not wanting to leave him alone, she tried to get him to come under deck, but he couldn't. Percy refused to roll over and take the beating. Even if it wasn't his father's domain he wasn't about to die at sea.

They were told how Percy used all his powers to keep the ship together, while at the same time poking the storm with his powers. Trying to get some kind of grab on it, but he couldn't. He told them it felt like he was out there for an eternity, when in reality it was hours. Hours that he was using his powers to keep the ship intact, with barely any empowerment from the water falling, since it was in his fathers domain, but since it was still water, there was a little boost.

And then the part every one dreaded came. Percy told them how Clarissa died. Or at least he tried. As soon as he started he got choked up. They sat there in silence. Looks of sadness and pity were held all over the room. Both towards Percy and for Clarissa.

Not a lot of people liked Clarissa, but she was still a camper. A miss understood one at that. She was kind of mean and rude, but she would still die for any one at this camp. There was only a few who got to know Clarissa well, and every one who did knew how she was. She was obviously rude, the campers weren't wrong about that.

But once you got closer to her you could notice her rudeness was just how she showed her love. That's how she knew to express herself. But she was also very determined, strong, protective, and even kind when she wanted to be. There was a reason she was one of the best fighters at camp, at the age of only thirteen as well.

Percy managed to explain what happened. How she was attacked by a Kraken's. Albeit it did take a while, with him stopping every minute or so to compose himself, when ever the anger or sadness was to much. But he managed to tell every one. And the room was once again covered in a blanket of silence.

The fire cracked in the room. The only noise that could be heard. Even with the fire the room seemed dark and cold, as they all had to hear the details of their fellow camper dying and the reaction of Percy's sadness.

Every one was in a mixture of sadness, pity, anger, and awe. Sadness for Clarissa's death. Pity for what Percy had to go through and see at such a young age. With the only angry one being Percy, at himself, he stilled blamed 'her' death on himself.,'If only I was stronger.' He thought over and over again. And awe, an emotion the campers were getting quite comfortable with in Percy's presence. At hearing that Percy took on a Kraken. He might not have killed it, but he was able to get some good damage on it, as well as trying to protect Clarissa, keep the ship intact, and he was already tired from holding the ship together for so long. And then there were the two final matters. He did all this will a giant storm ragged on, and he was only thirteen, and still had barely been in the mythical world.

Percy quickly finished the story, opting out about telling every one about his dreams, his vision, and their encounter with Polyphemus, well the part about he becoming good and turning into a bad ass giant lumberjack man.

"Well, okay than. I think we should tend to Thalia's tree don't you?" Chiron asked everyone, who quickly agreed.

But before any one could get up they were interrupted by a camper.

"Chiron... there's a horde of monsters attacking the camp." Said the teenage camper out of breath.

"What? What about the tree?"

"Were fending them off for now but I don't know for how long."

"I'll go help, I need to blow off some steam." Percy said thinking about Clarissa again. "Here hold this." He said throwing the golden fleece to the older camper.

"Percy you can't go by yourself, you'll get kill." Annabeth said with most of the counsel agreeing, well all except for the three that were with Percy on the quest.

"Just watch me." Percy said deadly quite not even looking behind him.

And just this one sentence sent shivers threw the campers.

Percy jogged to the borders of camp. As he went there, there were campers running all around. They were getting weapons, tending to the wounded, and some of the younger ones just panicked. But not Percy, the only emotion that was able to be noticed was anger and pain. Having been in the middle of a quest took his mind of Clarissa's death, and being able to swim in the ocean calmed him down and cleared his mind. But now he had nether. And having to relieve what happened destroyed Percy.

He was just starting to heal from his mothers death, not getting over it, but healing. Being able to go forward at least. But now he was even worse, because unlike last time he was keeping all his pain inside, and exchanging it for anger.

Once he got to the border he saw all the the campers retreating, not being able to handle the on slaughter of attacks. There was about four dozen monsters, a mix of dracaenae, myrmekes(giant ants),empusa, catoblepas(man eating,buffalo like creatures), hell hounds, and cyclopes.

"Well this is going to be fun." Percy sighed not knowing there was going to be this many.

Percy took out the four throwing knives and threw them at the only dracaenae, killing three, but the last was a better swords women and was able to deflect it. But she wasn't that god of a swords women. Percy grabbed the top and bottom of his xiphos, making sure not to cut himself and pushed the sword at the female dragon hybrid, pushing her to the ground were Percy impaled her with his sword.

Percy looked up to see what he was up against. There were now only forty-four monsters left. One catoblepas the size of a truck, three cyclopes ranging from six foot to eight foot, five empusas, fifteen myrmekes, and twenty hell hounds.

"Okay than. Water, earth, and wind. Lets see what I got." Percy said to himself preparing his powers.

Percy gathered his powers and stomped the ground hard. Causing the earth to shake violently, making a huge hole in the ground, and jagged rocks to explode out of the ground kill and throwing monsters. This killed ten of the myrmekes, two empusas, and five hell hounds, and also caused the remaining empusas to run.

Percy looked around at the damage he had caused."Oops." he said out loud looking at the giant crack in the ground and the jagged rocks every where."Maybe I can." He started to say as he rose his and and imagined how it was before he had caused the earthquake.

He opened his eyes to see everything back to normal, he had a huge grin on his face and the discovery of his new powers over the earth. He went to walk to the pack of hell hounds but feel to one knee.

"Shit. Note to self, destroying is easier then fixing." He said with a small smile at his own joke.

He stood up and readied himself,'looks like I'm going to have to deal with the rest with out powers', he thought before charging one of the smaller groups of hell hounds. He cut down the first two, before the rest of the monsters finally came out of their shock from the demigods power, causing five hell hounds to run away.'Okay eight more two go' he said before going into auto pilot and quickly dealing with the rest of the hell hounds. Slashing and jabbing at them while evading the attacks.

When he was done he readied himself once again and studied the myrmekes, since he hasn't battled them before, and hadn't studied them yet, since he hasn't been he for long he didn't have time to study all the creatures of Greek.

Percy watched as three charged, three stayed behind, and the other six split up and flanked him. The first one jumped at him, causing him to somersault backwards and under the giant. 'Okay, these things are fast, and can jump pretty high and far' Percy quickly noted for later times. The second one snapped at his leg, but before he could connect Percy lifted his leg and stomped the ants head. The third one lunged at Percy, not as first as the first one, so Percy slashed upwards and killed it.

The first one had was now charging Percy again, but this time when he lunged he didn't go to bite Percy, but he had his head down and rammed Percy. The power of it threw Percy a couple of feet into a tree.

'Damn, the things got power, don't want to know how much power those pincers got.' And like the things knew what he was thinking, the first one charged again and snapped at Percy, missing and cutting the tree Percy was leaning against in half. Causing the tree to fall on the ant.'oof, ouch.'

Percy stood up and charged the six remaining ants, leaping over the first, side stepping the next two, kicking the fourth, spinning around the fifth and stabbing the last ant. Pulling the xiphos out using the momentum to spin and kill the still dazed ant. 'Four more', he thought before getting blind sided by a club sending him flying throw a small tree, but just the same breaking a few of his ribs.

'How many times am I going to end up on the ground.' He stood wobbly before the cyclops that had just swatted him through a tree."How as I thought. You might have all that power but you're still a weak mortal." The tallest of three cyclopes.'Oh you can think?' Percy thought, trying to contain the comment.

"You don't have to do this brothers." Percy said to the three, surprising the two smaller ones.

"Ha, you think we are brothers, I am not related to you mortal."

"You don't have to do this. You can be redeem, forgiven, and go to Atlantis with father."

"You think we want to be 'forgiven' just to have to slave around for the lazy old sea bastard?" The oldest/tallest said while the other two looked skeptical and thought it threw.

"Please brother, I don't want to kill you, but if I must I will." Percy said. But the cyclops didn't noticed this was only directed at him.

"Ha, come at me mortal." He said cockily.

Percy charged, far quicker than the cyclops assumed possible with his injures, but Percy wanted to end the quickly. Not from annoyance, but pity, he might have been cocky, stupid, and annoying, but Percy didn't want to kill any of his family, he had already lost enough loved one. Percy sprinted towards his half-brother faking a downward swing before sliding under the giant man like create feet first, before rolling in place quickly and pushing himself up. Stabbing him in the back, directly in his heart, wanting to make it as painless as possible. The young demigod stood with a look of pain in his eyes no one that young should have, especially for killing a 'monster'.

"I will not kill you." He said two the younger cyclopes."I forgive you both for your sins, it isn't your fault. You were corrupted by your brother, who was corrupted by others, who were corrupted by humans. You have my forgiveness, now return to father."

They both had looks of happiness before running into the woods, were a bright green light shone from were they headed towards. Percy smiled, knowing he would meet them again, looking forward to what they will look like in the pure forms, he could tell they were young, maybe a few years older than Tyson.

The woods where he stood were quite, he looked around and saw the myrmekes were gone. He walked quietly back to camp. Still saddened at having to kill his brother, even if he wasn't his full brother and they just meet. by the time Percy got back he saw a group of fifty people ready for battle.

"There all taken care of." Percy sad with a mixture of sadness and tiredness, all the anger now gone.

"What how there was like eighty of them?" An older blonde guy said, probably a son of Apollo, his eyes didn't have the same mischievous look most of the Hermes son's had.

"Nah, there was only forty-eight."

"What? You say that as if its nothing, that's still a lot." Another older blonde said, but this one was a son of Athena.

"Nah, six of them ran." Percy said, sadness subsiding a little at how annoyed the two older boys were acting.

"That's still a lot! And what do you mean 'ran'? Monsters don't run away."

"Well these ones did."

"Okay that is enough. Percy you are dismissed, go shower up and get some rest. You deserve it." Chiron said with a fatherly smile that warmed Percy up.

"Thank you." Percy said sincerely and gave Chiron a big huge, which surprised Chiron. He was very close to the campers, but very few were this affectionate, only those who he knew a very long time. But he didn't pull back, he knew the young demigod had gone threw a lot, at such a young age. It pained the old centaur and he knew it was only the beginning, and that there was going to be lots more to come, and much more difficult tasks at that.

When Percy let go he gave the centaur a smile and walked away. Getting a look of awe, confusion, and shook from his fellow campers. Once he got to his cabin he took a nice long shower just sitting on the floor letting the water hit his back. Percy let his few weeks in the mythical word wash over him. His few weeks of hard training, studying, and two quest.

If this is what his first weeks had in store for him, what are the rest of his years have in store. If he had that long to live. Percy thought sadly. After Percy got out of the shower he dried himself instantly and put a fresh pair of clothes on. He was now in a loss blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. He walked to his bed and just feel on it, falling asleep instantly.

 **Line Break**

Percy was woken up by the sound of pounding on his door.'Great, one of the only nights I don't have some kind of nightmare and I get woken up.' Percy slowly walked over to the door and opened it, were he found a very worried looking Annabeth.

"Whats's wrong?"

"It's... the ...tree.. there, it, she." Annabeth panted and stuttered.

"Whoa, slow down. What's going on."

"Come with me." She said before turning around and sprinting.

Now Percy was a really strong, both for his age, and in general comparison to demigods. But that was only because of his powers and how quickly they grew and how strong they were in general, but physically he was still weak. He hadn't had enough time to train his body, and since his body took longer to grow he was still slower than Annabeth.

As they got to Thalia's tree there was a small group of people. It looked to be Chiron and the cabin leaders, and they were all in front of the tree. As he walked closer he realized they weren't surrounding the tree, but some one laying at the base of the tree.

"Whose that?" Percy asked tiredly.

"It's Thalia." Annabeth answered with tears of joy in her eyes.

"What? Hows that possible?" Percy asked in a voice that showed he didn't really care, and both Chiron and Annabeth noticed this.

They both could do nothing but hope that Percy would recover from this state of his."We think it is because of the fleece. It must have more power then we thought." Chiron answered.

"Oh. So is that it? 'Cause I'm tired." Percy said while rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, yes I guess for now." Chiron said hesitantly.

Percy than left without another word, wanting to get as much sleep he could before he woke up early, well earlier than all the other woke up so he could start training.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy**

I didn't end up sleeping much. It took a while to get back to sleep, and even when he did get back to sleep it was only for a hour. But never the less I took a quick shower changed my blue tank top for a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of swimming trunks, knowing I was going to be training with my water power. Even though I can't get wet, I still liked swimming trunks.

I walked out of my cabin to see the sun still hadn't came up yet.'Sigh, maybe I shouldn't wake up at five in the morning.' I walked over to the pavilion and grabbed some fruit and sat at my table.

While I sat their I thought what I should do first.'Okay lets see, I have to study. Which is going over Greek and Roman, since the Greek and Roman cultures are basically the same, but both have subtle differences that could help, culture, history, government, and language. And then reading all the myths about heroes, both mortal and half-god; immortal, which consisted of gods, titans, giants, and a whole lot of other , and that is only the Greek stuff. I still had my regular school stuff to learn, all that math and science stuff. As well as reading about mortal historical heroes and tactics. and studying knew fighting styles, ways to hold weapons, and different weapons in general for when I do physical training. Knew was to use my powers, and implement my powers into both battle and non battle scenarios.

And then there is my physical and spiritual training. Which consist of weapons and fighting style training, strength, conditioning, and training my mind. Which I stumbled over during my studies, this included things like meditation, and mind training, which is picturing a scenario with so much power and focus it physically improves you. And this gives me more control over my body, which will make me faster, both speed and reflex, stronger, both physically and mentally, pain resistance, both mental and physical, and direct and indirect pain. Which is the resistance to sickness and the environment, aka temperature and stuff, gods just thinking of what I had to do was tiring.

And last but not least my power training. Which was now not only over water, but also earth and air. When I trained with water I usually trained my conditioning with it as well as power and accuracy with it. As well as implementing knew was to use it. Which I would now have to do for three powers.

'Sigh. I hope I don't die from just the training.' Okay if I get up at five a.m. and go to bed at curfew, ten p.m., minus the twenty minute breakfast, the hour for lunch and relaxing, as well as the hour for dinner and cleaning up before bed, that leaves me with, fourteen hours and forty minutes, roughly. Hmmm, five hours of physical and spiritual training, five hours to training my powers, and four hours and forty minutes for studying. But if I start studying during lunch that'll give me an extra hour. Meaning five hours for physical and spiritual. Five four studying, and five hours and forty minutes for my powers.

Perfect. I'll do my physical and spiritual in the morning, the spiritual training will give me time to wake up, and the physical will give me time to get my blood pumping. And then I'll have my lunch while I eat, giving me more time to study, and relaxing my body after training and giving me energy for my training with powers. And then I'll be able to rest right after my powers.

Okay then, lets get started. I thought to myself as I stood up and went off for my day of intense training.

 **Line Break**

 **Three weeks later**

 **3rd Person**

After Percy stood up after thinking his schedule through, he barely stopped training or studying, only stopping to sleep, since he eat while he studied. And he barely had any sleep, because after the first week he cut his sleeping from five hours to three, so he could get more time to train and study. He relied heavily on his stamina boost he got from water, working a hundred times better than any coffee or sugar would.

And during this time he barely talked to any one. Only to Annabeth when needing some more material to study or asked her about something. And the occasional person who walked up to him during his training, but people quickly learned to stay away. And not because of his attitude, he tended to hide his anger and sadness quite well. People tended to stay away from him because they were either intimidated or threatened. Intimidated at how strong he was and the advanced technics he could use as well as his powers. And when ever he was studying people left him alone out of politeness not wanting to interrupted his reading and researching.

And those who were threatened were usually the older more cocky or prideful ones. the ones who didn't want to be out done by the thirteen year old boy, but they were consistently getting out done by him. Some people accepted this, he was the son of Poseidon, and was working far harder. Those people either admired him or loathed him. And the ones who didn't accept it were in a mixture of adoring him and loathing.

But this all ended at the end of the second week. Chiron had walked up to him and told him he was training himself to hard, that he was going to kill himself with all this, and that he was secluding himself and need to talk to the other campers. Percy countered this by telling him he need to be ready for Kronos' return. And Chiron all ready knew that was going be his answer.

Chiron consulted and comforted Percy, telling him 'what is the point in fight a war, if you don't know the people your fighting for' and this really caught Percy off guard, he knew Chiron was right. So he promised Chiron to slow down, going back to his old schedule as well as taking off Saturday and Sunday and ending Fridays training at seven p.m., using the rest of Friday to talk with Chiron, and the old centaur greatly appreciated this and looked forward to it. Percy did something no one has ever done before, came back regularly, making their father son relationship even stronger. Sure some of the campers talked to him, but mainly about the camp, and the ones who visited weren't an everyday thing, more like a once a week or month thing, and not for three hours.

On Saturdays Percy decided to walk up with the rest of the camp, around seven a.m. and just wandered around camp, talking to people, relaxing, exploring, and helping other campers with their training. This allowed Percy to become a lot closer to Grover, Chris, Annabeth, Anthony, the Stole brothers, Charles, the cabin leader of Hephaestus, while also getting to know a lot more people at the camp. He now knew every one at camp, liking and hanging out with most of them, but only being close to the named people. Sunday was pretty much the same thing, with the only difference being he went to bed early so he could have more energy for the morning.

Surprisingly he hasn't meet Thalia yet. Their schedules being very different. From what Percy found out from friends she had readjusted quite well. Usually sleeping in to seven, were she than studied, ate lunch early before going of to train, and then ate dinner before going to bed early(In my version there is a larger and extra table were everyone can sit at during breakfast and lunch to talk, but at dinner they had to sit at their parents). Were in Percy's case he usually ate dinner and did some late night studying before bad.

 **Line break**

It was now Friday of the fourth week, and Percy was loving his new schedule. He was a lot less drained and getting more friends at camp. He was currently walking back from his talk with Chiron, enjoying his stroll in the chill air of fall. Percy loved his talks with Chiron, he looked up to him like a father or grandfather. They talked about a lot of different stuff with Chiron told him stories of his past.

Percy has grown quite strong in his three weeks of training. He easily caught up to the campers physique and was now surpassing a lot of them. His height was now 5'8', and he was growing a quite defined four pack, that was slowly turning into a six pack. His control over water now surpassed a lot of minor sea gods, with his power over the air not being as good. He could now create his own mine hurricane around him, that protected him and made him quicker, multiplied by the fact that the water particle were also boosting him. He had no problem holding this hurricane or implementing it into battle. His air power was easily on para with an sky gods child. From what he was told he was told by Chiron his abilities were higher than that of the average child of Zeus, but not quite close to challenge a god of wind. His power over earth was by far the weakest, and most destructive, and because of that he wasn't able to train it easily.

The improvement of his other training was a bit harder to measure. Chiron said his intelligence and strategy was on para with some of the stronger Athenian children. And from Chiron's many years of traveling and studying, he said his spiritual abilities were on the same level of some of the greatest monks most possible greater. As from what Chiron could tell, Percy's training had made it near impossible for him to get sick, poisoned, have his mind attacked, altered, or manipulate. And his control over his mind was around thirty percent, doesn't sound high but with most people being ten percent at best. Demigods tended to have twelve percent, and children of Athena and other war or wisdom gods could range from thirteen to sixteen.

And finally Percy's improvement in fighting. To sum it all up, Chiron said his fighting skills were on para with the legends of Greek. His knowledge of fighting technics and wide range of weapons were far wider than any Greek hero. But if it came to an actual battle, Chiron said that a couple could still beat him, but those were still only the greatest, people like Achilles, Hercules, Theseus, and the original Perseus, with a few others as well, but he said that no mortal could stand against Percy.

All of this made Percy incredible happy.'When the day comes, when Kronos shows his ugly face, I'll be more then ready.' Percy thought to himself before going to bed.

 **Okay and there's the next chapter, I decided to put out a couple of new chapter in both stories since I was gone for a while, and don't know if there will be another wide gape like that. Hope you all enjoyed it, please follow, favorite, and review. And I wanted to know if you guys wanted more character developing stories so I can really get into the Percy x Thalia, or if you wanted a bit more action. Remember to check out my second story. Until next time, see ya.**


	12. The Daughter of Zeus

**Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **Please follow,review, and favorite.**

 **I might have another idea for a new story, please check out the second one I have up already.**

 **P.S. Some information might not be the same throughout the series, I forget stuff and want to change things, so don't get to angry or confused if things aren't the same.**

 **3rd**

Percy was now walking around camp. He had really lightened up on his training schedule, but Chiron was still worried. Chiron kept saying he was training to much and needed to spend time with friends more. And Percy did try to, but it was difficult, he'd rather spend time training, and he didn't have many close friends. Sure he had 'friends' per say, but none he really hung out with. And the ones who he did hang out with were always busy.

Many of his friends were cabin leaders so they were always busy, and Grover had left in search of Pan. He had been in counsel with the elder satyrs ever since Percy left to find Clarissa, and only recently left after getting permission, and after the burning of Clarissa's shroud.

Percy didn't stay long, he couldn't. His emotions were everywhere, and he could barely contain them. He stayed as long as he could and to show his respects to the fallen demigod. As soon as he left he started training, quickly changing his guilt and sadness into anger and energy. Percy still blamed himself everyday. He trained all the time to get stronger and protect his friends, but he was also grateful that it was an amazing distraction.

If he was being honest with himself, Percy didn't want to hang out with anyone. He wanted to be alone and train, so in the up coming battles if anyone else died he wouldn't hurt this badly. But he knew, deep down he knew, that he would still feel horrible if some one died and he could have done something.

No matter how much he pushed them away, and distracted himself, and made excuses. He'd always feel the pain. But he hide it. It wasn't easy in the beginning, but he was learning. He would put on a smile and hang out with friends when he ate, and some times when he was free, so Chiron didn't worry.

Percy was so lost in thought he didn't notice the person he had just walked into, while walking to the arena for training. "Hey watch where you're going!" Said a girl who was all little shorter than Percy.

Since Percy has been training so hard he's noticed he's been growing a lot more. He was now taller than Annabeth and Grover, who both used to be taller than him."O, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Percy said a little embarrassed and frustrated. He has grown a lot more confident since he came to camp, no more blushing when a pretty girl looked at him, or stuttering whenever he got embarrassed. And learning to mask his emotions helped a lot to. So when his old self shows he really hates it.

"Hey, well maybe you should pay attention to were you're walking space brain." The punk looking girl said.

"I said I was sorry." Percy said all embarrassment gone, and quickly being replaced by frustration, annoyance, and anger.

"Huh, whatever. Why don't you get out of here before you hurt yourself, little boy." She said with a huge smug smirk on her face.

"What'd you call me?" Percy quietly asked with anger in his voice. This shocked the older girl because it kind of intimidated her, kind of.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth yelled running over to him.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said a little more calm.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was coming to train a little..."

"Ha, a little, your always training." Annabeth said as a joke, but you could hear the seriousness and sadness under her playful tone.

"Not true!" Percy said with fake insult, hearing the sadness and wanting to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Yes true!" Annabeth said copying his insulted voice, the worry now gone, before giggling.

"Did you just giggle?" The punk girl asked with a shocked face."You never giggle." She with the same shocked look on her face.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth said while blushing and looking away from Percy.

"Wait you're Thalia, the girl who came from the tree?" Percy asked checking out the girl in front of him.

The now girl, Thalia, was a few inches taller than Percy, him being 5'5''.(Just want to state now, if the descriptions of people are different from other chapters I'm sorry, I might change, or not remember, details in later chapters.) Black spiky hair that was shorter than Percy's, his being pushed back and behind his ears now nearly covering his neck. She was dressed in a leather jacket, a Green Day shirt, and tight black pants, that Percy stared at for a little to long.

"Hey my eyes are up here, Perv." Thalia said with a light blush, that she tried to, and did, hide under a forced angry look.

Percy looked into her electric blue eyes, not being effected by glare in the slightest. Since he was not distracted by thought anymore he was able to keep his emotions in check. More importantly his embarrassment from being called a perv.

"Sorry." He said with no actual remorse in his voice, having liked the view, wink wink."Just didn't expected some like you to be a nature person." He said with a small smirk.

"You little.. wait. You're Percy?" She said with a smirk forming on her lips."Didn't expected the 'Great' so of Poseidon to be a little runt." She emphasized by straightening up and looking down on him.

This made Percy smile, a genuine smile. First sparks of humor he has felt in a while. The only other people who spoke to him this way were the Stoll brothers and occasionally Annabeth. Seeing as he has only been at camp for about a month and he was already the best swordsmen at camp, and one of the strongest demigods at camp. Most people admired him or dismissed, and the people who did tended to stay away.

"Thalia that's not very nice. Percy is one of the campers who helped revive you." Annabeth said.

"Huh, and. What do expect me to do bow." Thalia said with the same arrogance as her father. But coming from her Percy actually liked it.

"You remind me of your father." Percy said, shocking Thalia before her look of shock changed into a prideful smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, I would remember that arrogance anywhere." Percy said smirking at the now glaring Thalia.

"You trying to start something runt?" Thalia said with her face now inches away from his face, as the two were now glaring at each other.

"You to going to kiss or what." Conner Stoll said walking in the arena with his brother. This caused Thalia to blush a little and start glaring at Conner, while Percy looked away trying to keep his blush under control.

"You little.. get over here!" Thalia screamed, talking out her magic spear, and started chasing around Conner as Travis laughed at his brother now running in fear.

"Uh oh, looks like princes is angry." Conner laughed as he ran from Thalia. Conner my not be able to match Thalia in battle, but he was a son of Hermes, there was no way Thalia would catch him.

Percy had a small smile on his face as he left to the other side of the arena to start his training, he was currently practicing duel welding. After a few minutes Thalia calmed down and Percy got his usual crowd of Aphrodite's children, that always watched him when he trained. He continuously practiced, wanting to get as much practice as he could before lunch and he had to practice his powers, only stopping to splash water on himself to rejuvenate himself.

After slashing a couple more dummies in half, Percy stabbed both swords into the ground, breathing heavily. Percy turned around to see mostly everyone was staring at him, this happened often, but Percy never got used to it. He never showed his discomfort, but it was there. All the girls were staring at Percy's bare sweat cover chest and abs. He even say both Annabeth and Thalia staring at him, seeing this he gave Thalia a smirk, showing he saw her staring.

This caused Thalia to blush and look away, while Annabeth, along with most the girls there, stared at Thalia with jealousy. Even though most knew he was just messing with Thalia, they still wanted those deep, piercing sea green eyes to look their way.

Percy than walked over to Annabeth and the Stoll brothers."Hey, I'm going over to the pavilions for lunch. You guys want to join?" Percy asked.

"Sure. Can Thalia join use." Annabeth answered.

"Of course she can." Percy said smirking at her, knowing he could mess with her a little.

He looked over to Thalia to see she was still blushing and every now and then would steal a glance at his well toned abs. He walked up to her until they were inches away from each other. "We good?" Percy said with his lop sided smirk seeing her blush at how close they were.

"Yea." She said quietly looking any where but Percy.

Little did Thalia know, she was currently getting glares from every woman in that arena, even Annabeth. As the group walked to dinning hall Percy stood close to Thalia, wanting to milk Thalia's behavior as much as he could. The group received many stares from the other campers. From seeing Thalia acting so quite and timid, and seeing Percy act so friendly and close to someone.

Once they got to the tables the five of them all sat together at the large table in the middle where any one could sit. The Stoll brothers sat together on one side while Annabeth,Thalia and Percy sat across from them with Percy in between both of them.

Percy now had his shirt back on, after drying off his sweat. Which irritated many girls, and both irritated and relieved Thalia, as her blush had gone down. But she still stole glances at Percy's tight shirt every now and then.

Lunch was now in full swing. All campers were there, all eating and talking to their friends, making the area very loud with all the talking, yelling and laughing going on.

"Good to see you back to normal princes." Conner Stoll began. "It was starting to get weird seeing you all quite and shy. You actually looked like a normal teenage girl." Conner finished getting a huge laugh from Percy, having forgotten Thalia's nickname.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were a regular teenage girl crushing over a boy." Travis add in, making Thalia even more angry as her face glowed red from rage and embarrassment.

"And here I thought you hated Percy."

"Yea, like how Poseidon and Zeus hate each other."

"But looks like you aren't so similar to your father as Percy thinks. It seems that you 'like' him, very much." Conner said in a very suggestive manner.

"You could sure fool me into thinking so. Since you were ogling over his body like all the other Aphrodite girls." The two almost identical brothers continued as if talking to themselves, only adding to Thalia's anger and embarrassment.

As she was readying herself to launch herself over the table. But kept talking quick glances at Percy to see his reaction. But he just kept the same smile on his face as he watched the situation in front of him unfold itself.

"So, what do you think Percy?" Travis asked as Thalia was distracted, as she stared at Percy for a reaction, came back to her senses and was now slightly panicked to she Percy's reaction.

"About what exactly Travis?" Percy played dumb, going along with the to sons of Hermes' plan.

"What do you think about Thalia. You have seen her change in attitude towards you haven't you?" Conner continued for his brother, making Thalia want to gut him with her spear, only stopping so she didn't rise any suspicions with Percy.

"Can't say I have." Percy said looking over to Thalia, faking a smile of innocence and ignorance. "Just thought see was finally warming up to me." Percy said making sure Thalia knew what he was hinting at, while also scooting closer, making her look down and blush. "So what is it Thalia? Have you finally warmed up to me or what?" Percy said getting even closer, as Thalia was now inches away from him, looking into his powerful sea green eyes.

By now the four have gotten a crowd. All the girls staring at Thalia in anger and jealousy, while all the guys smiled and stifled their laughs at seeing the cold and strong daughter of Zeus acting like a school girl. But she couldn't say any thing as she was to stunned as she watched, and waited for Percy. As he leaned in closer and closer until their lips were inches away. Gaining lots of gasps of shock and groans of irritation from the girls watching.

But before their lips touched Percy shifted to the side and continued past until he walked right past Thalia and waited behind her. Unknown to her as she had her eyes closed readying herself, before she opened her eyes at hearing some one clear their throat. She opened her eyes to she a crowd staring at her with huge smiles, as she glowed red in embarrassment.

She turned around to see where the noise came from and saw Percy with a huge grin on his face. "You know Conner now that I think about it, maybe she does have a crush on me." Percy said as if he was thinking about it and just now realizing it.

This made Thalia furious. She charged Percy with her hands covered in lightning. At the sight of this Percy calmed down his laughs but kept a smirk on his face as he ducked under Thalia's punch, before rolling to the side and ran out of the dinning hall, avoiding the lighting bolts raining from the sky and blast coming from Thalia.

As Thalia chased the laughing son of Poseidon towards the lake, the campers all stayed there with mixed emotions, none of them following, all knowing very well the power of Thalia's lightning, none wanting to get hit on accident.

By the time Percy and Thalia made it to the shore, Thalia was panting heavily. Using all her energy to chase after the faster demigod as well as using her powers. But not hitting him once as he skillfully dodged out of the speeding bolts.

Percy stopped and turned to look at the panting daughter of Zeus. "Quite a work out, uh?" Percy said whipping away imaginary sweat on his brows.

"Shut up!" Thalia screamed at Percy.

"Whoa! Where's all this tension coming from? I thought you 'like' me?" Percy smirked, seeing the blush on Thalia's face.

"I said. SHUT UP!" Thalia said charging Percy.

She went for a heavy right hook that Percy ducked it spinning around her as her balance was off. As she steadied herself she launched a couple of light punches, forcing Percy to dodge the lightning covered fist. As Thalia sent a another right hook she kept her momentum going and spun into a round house kick, hitting him square in the jaw.

Percy stumbled back not expecting to be hit. He whipped of the blood from his chin and looked at Thalia with no emotions being shown. "Looks like your better than I thought." Percy said with a smirk that slightly unnerved her.

He quickly moved forward ducking under her weak and panicked punch. Instead of spinning around her like last time, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

At first Thalia was shocked at the kiss and was tense. But she quickly relaxed and rapped her arms around Percy's neck, and letting herself melt into the kiss. Loving the warmness of Percy's lips the slight sweat/salty taste he had. And the strong smell of the sea coming from both him and the sea behind them.

As the kiss finished Percy went to move away, but Thalia unknowingly pulled him back in. She was dazed, eyes slightly glazed over staring into the distance. When she finally gained her bearings back, a huge blush started to form as she moved away from the embrace she was in with Percy.

"Why'd you do that?" Thalia said quietly while staring at the ground, but Percy still heard her.

"It didn't look like you were opposing. From where I stand it looked like you enjoyed it." This made Thalia blush more and Percy laugh at her going back to being timid.

Percy walked up to her and pulled her head up and let his hand stay on her chin."Think of it as an apology and a reward." Seeing her confuse Percy continued. "I'm sorry for teasing you. Just been in sort of a slump lately and that was kind of helping me." Thalia started to smile at the knowledge that she was able to help him. "And, because you hit me. Haven't been hit in a while, certainly not in a fight." Percy said pulling his hand away and began walking into the waters.

"If you ever want to spare or need help training, you know where to find me." Percy said not even looking back at her as he walked deeper into the water until he was completely submerged.

Line Break

It was now the next day and Thalia had gotten up early today. Every one knew that Percy was always the first one up. He always started his training really early. So she decided to wake up early and 'accidentally' run into Percy at the arena.

Once she got to the arena she didn't see Percy, so she decided to train a little until he showed up. She took out her spear and started to do some basic slashes and stabs. She did this for a few minutes until her warm up was finished. She look around the arena in search of Percy once more.'Great, woke up this early and he isn't even here. Mind as well as get so training done.'

So she continued her training, going into some of the more advanced techniques and trying knew stuff after she was all warmed up. After a while she got lost in training and didn't notice the people slowly filling in.

She looked up to she that it was now around noon.'Damn I missed breakfast.' Thalia thought to herself before hurrying off to the dinner hall for a quick lunch. As she was sitting down after sacrificing a portion of her lunch, see looks around to see if Percy was there. He wasn't.'Where is he?'

"Hey Thalia." Annabeth said sitting down next to Thalia.

"What's up princess?" Thalia said before returning to her lunch.

"You know that's your nickname now." Annabeth said smirking at the now annoyed Thalia. "I was just wondering if you've seen Percy? He usually meet up with me during breakfast to ask for new books and ask questions, but I haven't seen him all day. He wasn't even at the arena."

Thalia thought for a second. She also wanted to know where he was, but see wasn't about to let Annabeth know that."How am I supposed to know?!" Thalia said faking irritation."Maybe he's taking a break?" Thalia suggested, making it sound like she didn't care, but in reality she really wanted to know.

"No he never takes breaks. He's constantly practicing or studying. The only reason he slows down on the weekend is because Chiron told him to so he didn't wear himself out."

Thalia thought about that and found it to be true. He was always doing something. Always had a weapon or book in his hands. Or in some causes only his hands when he practiced hand to hand combat or his techniques, but with how strong and precise he was, his hands could be classified as weapons. This made Thalia think back to when Percy was shirtless, which she quickly had to hide her blush and stop her train of thought before she went to far.

"How am I supposed to know where he is?" Thalia said irritated walking away trying to hide her blush that was still easily visible on her face.

Thalia quickly went to her cabin, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. When she was changed she started her jog around the lake she always took. It was now around two p.m. when she started her jog, meaning she'd be back around four.

At the start of her jog she was staring straight at the ground, blush still on her face, and her earlier thoughts still going through her head. As she was just leaving the sight of the camp she started to think about Percy again.

'What's wrong with me? Why do I still keep thinking about that...that... kid?' After she thought about that she immediately disagreed with her choice of words.'No..no kid looks like that.' She thought to herself as a very not so innocent smirk appeared on her face as she continued to think about Percy shirtless. And since she was alone.

"What's with that smirk? You're not thinking of anything inappropriate, are you?" Thalia turned around to she a smirking, shirtless, Percy, walking out of the lake.

'Nope, he doesn't look like a kid at all.' Thalia thought to herself as she was in a daze staring a Percy's abs.

"Hey. My eyes are up here." Percy said with an even wider grin, now inches away from his face and pointing her chin up so their eyes meet, and Percy let his hand set on her chin.

'Is he taller than me? That's impossible, even for demigods he shouldn't be able to grow that much.' She thought to herself as she looked up into Percy's sea green eyes.

Every time she looked at them it was like they became deeper, more alluring, showed even more of his power, but at the same time they showed his kindness and caring. The eyes of a true warrior.

"You just going to keep staring into my eyes, or are you going to say something?"

This knocked Thalia out of her daze, making her find her shoes look very interesting, and once again start to blush.'Why the Hades am I blushing again? This is getting annoying. If this keeps happening he's going to start getting a big head.'

"What do you want fish breath? And do you own a shirt? And do you own a shirt, cause I think you should put one on. That sun must be frying your brain." She said with her usual spunk, staring Percy down like she was about to skewer him.

"Ha! There's the old princess I remember and love." Percy said getting even closer to Thalia. She wasn't expecting that so she once again was left blushing and staring down at the ground. "But I have to say." Percy continued lifting her chin up again, with their lips inches away from each other. "I do like the shy side of you too. It's adorable." He finished with his signature lopsided smile. "Now." He started to whisper into Thalia's ear."You want to go for a swim?" He said as he backed up into the lake.

At those words Thalia nearly fainted from the blood rushing into her checks, and that was only add as Percy stepped into the water, willing it to spread across his body, making his muscles shin and look even better to Thalia.

"Rain check then?" Percy said as he vanished into the lake.

Line Break

Percy has been in the lake all day. He learned a neat trick that allowed him to control the waters not only to propel himself and make waves, but much more. He's been getting some pointers from nymphs about his water powers, and he's learned a lot from them to, especially how to use his powers easier with out using so much energy.

When Percy's in the water he's nearly unstoppable. The only thing that can stop him is either some one or thing with stronger water abilities, like his father, or a stronger sea god. A strong sea monster or an Olympian, other than Ares, Percy already beat him.

Percy had the ability to make the water make him wet, to move the water with his mind, change it into ice, evaporate it, basically change it's temperature, mold the ice into weapons, as well as many other things. But one of the newest abilities he found out he had, was to stop the boost the water gave him, no more super strength, enhanced speed and reflexes, more stamina, a stronger connection to the water, basically a it's an op power.

But that barely scratched the surface. When he stopped this ability, he was like any other human in the water, slowed down and restricted movement, the only difference begin he could breath under water. But he did something about that to. When he was in the water he restricted the amount of oxygen he was able to breath, kind of like an oxygen mask runners use, but without the stupid mask squeezing his face. All this would help his strength, movement speed/reaction time, and his breath control.

And an extra bonus is when every he got tired or sore he just turned his healing ability back on and got back to work. He didn't even have to leave the water. Using his powers he could keep his books dry, so when he did his studies. Which a neat trick with the water made him more observant, so when ever he read something, he learned it fast and better, not having to go over it again and again for it to stick or learn something correctly.

The only problem this caused, was it isolated him more. He didn't need anyone, didn't need to interact with anyone, he brought what he needed in the morning and then left when he went to bed. But then he saw Thalia. She woke up earlier then everyone, well besides him. And to anyone else they would've thought she was just getting an early start for training. But Percy knew better.

He say the way she tried to casually look around, but he knew she was looking for someone. Now Percy didn't want to sound cocky, he hated people like that. But he knew she was looking for him, well not for sure. But he hoped she was.

He didn't know why, but there was something about Thalia. She was different from all the girls at camp, she had attitude, the cute kind to, not like any of the Ares children. She was different from every one, and the fact that she was the child of one of the big three just made him want to know more about her. She knew what it felt like to get stares from people constantly, both admiration and hatred, even when they did nothing.

Just because they were children of the elder three, they were treated differently. The more he thought about the reason he like Thalia, the more of a blank came up. It's not that she was a bad person or anything, he just didn't know why he liked her so much, I mean he barely knew her. Yet every time he say her it was like a switch was flipped.

Like he'd do anything to make her smile, anything to be next to her. So when he found out she was waiting for him, looking for him, he was the happiest he has ever been. It took all his will power not to leave the water right there and go hang out with her. But he couldn't, he had to train, to become stronger, to protect his family, and those he held closes to his heart.

But, when he saw her jogging around his lake, or how he liked to think of it as, it was another one of those things he didn't like. Those arrogant tendencies that seeped into him through his godly heritage. He hated it, his godly side did give him power to protect his loved ones, but it was also the reason he need to protect them. The monsters the gods, everything. Percy also thought it had to do something with his need to always be in the water.

It wasn't the kind of ownership like, stay out of the water, stay away from the water, I'll kill you if you come near. It was just he wanted to protect the water, keep it clean, and safe, as if it was a person. So I guess it isn't the worst thing that his godly side could've done. I mean he just want to keep it clean, protected.

So back to the story, man I am really getting side tracked. When he saw her jogging around the lake, all alone, lost in thought, he was able to contain himself. Albeit he was distracted a lot by her, stopping every few seconds just to look at her. But when he looked over and saw that smile on her face, that smirk. He felt a sensation go up his spin and he just reacted, he had to be near her, had to feel the warmth of her skin, the tingling of her presence.

But enough of that, this is a teen rated story. The sun was now going down and dinner was now starting. As Percy walked to the dinning hall he gained countless stares, most from girls but some from men. Percy wasn't that hungry, he was able to fully heal himself, rejuvenate himself, and surprisingly take in the nutrients that was in the waters, making him not that hungry.

So today at dinner he gave most of his food to his father. And some to Ares, he might have been an asshole, but they were still family. He didn't want to have any bad blood between them, and he was still feeling bad about Clarissa. Still blaming himself.

Percy sat by himself, quietly eating, running over new drills and techniques. Just staring at his plate not wanting to meet the stares of everyone. He took a quick glance up to look at Thalia, she looked as uncomfortable as Percy felt from all the stares.

Percy's power and skills were more well know throughout the camp, more than Thalia since she just woke up from being a tree. And there was wide debt on who was stronger. The Prince of the Atlantis, Perseus Jackson, or the Princesses of Olympus, Thalia Grace. Obviously almost all the girls thought Percy was easily the strongest.

Many thinking Percy himself was a god himself, which was usually the younger campers, many of the ones that see him using his powers. And the rest of the girls and guys rooted for Thalia, most just wanting to see Percy get his face beat in, out of jealousy and anger.

Percy was finished with his dinner and left quickly, going straight to the arena. He knew he could get more done in the water, but he still had to mingle and talk to people. It's not like he wanted to see Thalia, yeah. As he sat there sharpening Riptide a couple of campers walked up to him.

"Hey little guy whatcha doing?" Percy asked the young demigod who walked up to him.

"Um." the young boy, who Percy thought was a child of Apollo, seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Um. I was just wondering. If. Um..."

"Come on I won't bite." Percy said with his famous smile that could make anyone calm, with all their nerves leaving.

"I wanted to know if you could teach me and my friends." The young demigod spit out as fast as he could before backing up a little.

"Sure. Why not?" Percy said standing up and putting down the rock he was using to sharpen his sword. "Follow me."

Percy had all the demigods stand in front of him. There were five in all. Two Apollo boys, a Hermes boy, even a son of Ares and a daughter of Aphrodite. The two Apollo son's were twins, both ten. They had blonde hair that looked like it came straight from the sun itself. Their facial features were exactly the same, having the same features their siblings and father had, the only way to tell them apart were their eyes. Matt had sky blues eyes, he was a little more nervous and shy then his brother. And his brother, Adam, had dark blue eyes, he was the more protective of the two. It was obvious Matt followed Adam around, he was out going and took shit from no one. Not at all the usually demeanor for an Apollo child. They were usually cocky, arrogant, not at all serious, and all of them were protective of the female children of Apollo.

Percy always thought that was how Apollo treated his sister. The next was a child of Hermes, and Percy nearly gutted the boy when he saw him, because he looked like a mini Luke. He had to quickly hide his emotions not wanting to scare the kid. The only difference was his age, him being ten as well, and no scare on his face. The kid didn't even act like, well a kid. He had a serious look in his eyes, almost a glare. His arms were crossed and he was staring dead into Percy's eyes. Percy had found out his name was Scott.

The last two was a child of Ares and a daughter of Aphrodite. The son of Ares was standing in front of the daughter of Aphrodite's protectively. The son of Ares had the same sort of serious and mean look all the other kids of Ares had. But there was a small difference, it was more of a protective glare, for the daughter of Aphrodite. Not the usually anger or resentment the Ares children had to Percy. It had died down a little with Percy giving sacrifices to Ares, but they still resented him a little. Mainly because some still blamed him for Clarissa's death, or because he is stronger than them. You know the usually pride thing.

Now this kids name was Derek. He had the usual features of the Ares children, except his eyes were a deep red, instead of the usual dark brown or reddish-brown. The only one who came close to his eye color was Clarissa, and he had only seen it when she was angry. The only thing was this kid was puny. Percy wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but he was.

Even compared to normal kids his age he would've been considered shorter then he should've been and even under weight. But he seemed kinder, more determined then his brothers and sisters. Percy could tell by the way he stood protectively in front of the Aphrodite's child, even when he was weak.

And the last child was Dawn, now she looked like a mini Drew. But once again she was nothing like her older self. She was shy and nervous and nothing like the other slutty Aphrodite's children. Sh wore no makeup, was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black long sleeve that had a unicorn on it. She still acted girly, but nothing like her siblings. Almost all of the girls wore dress.

Now they were all standing in front of him. All the boys held swords, all except for Scott who held two, and for Adam who held two battle axes, smiling like a manic. And dawn held a long knife and short sword, the short sword being slightly longer and larger, for stronger hits.

"Well... lets get this show on the road." Adam said with a sadistic smile swinging his axes around.

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. I hope I can get a new one up soon.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Check out my second story. Until next time, see ya.**


	13. The End of Summer, the Start of Love

**New chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follow, and favorites. Never thought I would get this much. I just had a bunch of ideas about stories, and didn't like the ones I was reading, so I decided to write them down.** **Never thought I would get.**

 **Reviews-44**

 **Favorites-72**

 **Follows-94**

 **Thank you guys so much for the support.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review.**

 **I have a new story idea, please tell me which story you want me to focus on, this or my second one. I will add on to both, I just want to know which one you guys like more, and which to focus on more.**

 **There is a lot more talking in this chapter, the next chapter should have more training, and maybe a fight or two.**

 **3rd Person**

 **One Week Later**

The demigods were very energetic. Percy had started training the five right away. Dawn and Matt were very shy and timid, but they will change, get used to this life, become more confident. The ones that showed the most potential were Adam and Scott.

Scott already showed amazing duel wielding skills. He kept his calm, he was precise and calculating. Adam on the other hand had none of that. He was much stronger and faster then Scott, but he was rash and uncoordinated, if anything Adam acted like more like a child of Ares.

Now out of the other three, Derek was the most promising. He showed initiation and worked the hardest out of everyone, even Adam and Scott, like he had something to prove. But he wasn't anywhere close to the skills of Adam or Scott. He didn't have the natural skill of Scott, or the strength and speed of Adam.

And the last two, Matt and Dawn didn't have any of that. They were just there because they were forced. Matt's brother forced him here/he just followed his brother everyday he went to practice. And of course Dawn followed everywhere Derek went, even when they weren't at practicing Dawn was right behind him, hiding from everyone, even her siblings.

Since they started practicing Percy has stayed with his same schedule just tweaking it a little to adjust his time helping the demigods. But most of the training was done alone, using the pointers Percy gave them. For Matt and Dawn it was just daily practice and dueling as well as becoming more confident and outgoing, to break out of their shell. But that would happen more over time, as they got older, so for now those two could only train, as they were already incredible smart. Since the two were so shy they spent most of their time studying, not needing to train since they both had someone to protect them.

He gave Matt pointers with his sword, but couldn't do much with Dawn, since Percy hasn't even trained with those weapons. He was currently practicing with battle axes and was a master with a couple of weapons, but he hasn't had the time to start practicing with daggers and different lengths of swords.

Now onto Derek's training. Derek was told to train his body, he gave him a schedule to follow, of what to do to get stronger and faster and what he should be eating. In no time Derek will be growing, he'd start getting growth spurts and he'll be an amazing warrior. He was also supposed to continue his daily studying and sparing, with the pointers given to him from Percy.

Adam was by far the hardest to train. He had the worst ADHD he has ever seen. Adam was always moving, always wanted to move, to fight, to train. So when Percy told him that his training would involve him sitting down and doing basically nothing, he wasn't happy.

Out of everyone he had the most studying to do. Percy gave him multiple books to read to help his skills and to hone his emotions. Like the others he had to keep doing his daily studying and training, but Percy add more things to study and techniques and forms to practice.

And then there was Scott, by far the strongest out of all of them. He had the smarts and skills. He didn't have the strength or speed of Adam, but his physical performance was not average, it just that Adam had a very unnormal amount of speed and strength. Adam was out running children of Hermes that were years older than him and beating children of Ares in wrestling matches and arm wrestles like it was nothing. People thought he was the new Heracles.

Percy took it on himself to train Scott more personally. He say his potential and he needed a sparring partner. So he showed Scott advanced training and gave him things to study that would greatly help him, things that were beyond what the other four could handle at the moment, and many other campers only wish to be capable of. Things he wouldn't have found on his own or even thought about reading.

Throughout the week of training all of them have grown incredibly. As well as growing closer to Percy. They all followed Percy around wherever he went like lost puppies. Almost all of camp knew the five young demigods, most thought of them as an elite force of some sorts.

They would all joke how the five were all mini Percy's, 'Heroes in Training', each one having the skills of a demigod years older than them, together, they could easily take on all the campers in their year/age group, maybe even the ones a year older.

Most of them saw Percy as an older brother, Dawn and Matt were now comfortable with Percy, only showing their usual shyness around the other campers. And Scott was slowly opening up, showing his more childlike side, but for now he was still closed off, still give a cold look to everyone. Especially since most compared him to Luke, staying away from him saying his just like Luke, fearing he would betray them too.

And then there was Thalia. Percy's relationship with her has changed greatly. He wasn't quite sure what they were, or what he felt exactly about her. But they spent nearly all day together. She didn't act all shy or anything now. Manly because Percy didn't tease her as much, and that was because he was so busy, always training or helping the new demigods.

But that was going to change. Summer was coming to an end, and all five demigods were leaving. So life will go back to normal. That made Percy sad, thinking he would go back to training all day with very little interaction. Sure he used to be by himself all the time, barely talking to people, but that's because he didn't know anyone, wasn't used to talking to people, just training. There was one difference now though, he had Thalia.

Maybe they could spend more time together. Maybe he could figure out what they are, what they could become, Percy would like that. To spend alone time with Thalia, he loved the way she'd blush when Percy would flirt with her, or 'accidentally' stand to close.

 **3rd Person Thalia**

Over the past week Thalia has gotten really close to Percy. Closer than any other camper, and that made her oddly happy, she of course wouldn't admit that. But she didn't get much time with Percy to just hang out. The only time they hung out was when they were training or eating, and the brats were always hanging around. That's what she liked to call the group of young demigods, or how the camp knows them as, 'heroes in training,' HA.

But now the summer was ending and the younger demigods were leaving, and now Thalia had Percy all to herself. Well not like that of course. Well yet.

 **3rd Person**

The demigods were now at their last breakfast before leaving. The group consisted of the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Grover, and the five young demigods.

Thalia sat on Percy's right, sitting as close as she could without people teasing her about how close she was. Annabeth quickly figured out the 'relationship' Percy and Thalia had. She had confronted Thalia about what it was and she said it was nothing, but she knew it would be, sooner or later.

She wasn't angry at Thalia, well at first she was, but she was extremely jealous. She knew the type of person Percy was, if he like Thalia he would like her until Thalia herself told him she wasn't interested. And even then he would still try to change her mind about him. The tension between Annabeth and Thalia was a little weird and even more around Percy, knowing she wouldn't get a chance with him.

On Percy's left was Dawn. After Percy got to know the younger demigods he's been training, Dawn wouldn't leave his side. She would cling onto him at all time she could, so that meant during lunch, during campfires after dinner, that Percy was now attending.

This didn't make Derek very happy, but he was okay with it since it was Percy, and Derek looked up to him as an older brother, just like the others.

"So where are you guys going for school?" Percy asked.

"My daddy and I live in California, he's an actor." Dawn said with a bright smile.

"Me and my brother live in Texas with our Pa." Adam said playing with one of the knives at the table.

"My brother and I." Matt corrected on deaf ears as the others continued their talk.

"Florida." Was all Scott said while he continued to eat.

"I live in Georgia with my Aunt." Derek said sadly, not wanting to leave camp or Dawn.

"What about you Percy? Where are you going?" Dawn asked looking up as she clung to his arm.

"Yeah fish breath. Where does the almighty prince of the seas live?" Thalia asked having no idea about Percy's mother. Her just wanting to know if she would get more time to spend with Percy or if she would have to wait until next summer.

After all no one talked about it, out of pity or fear. A couple of people had made fun of Percy's mom before, and by a couple that meant one, because after one demonstration, that was all that was needed.

One display of Percy's skills and power, and nearly half the camp was afraid of Percy. The showcase of his abilities to control the weather, making raging storms and the shaking ground, and it didn't help that Percy beat the camper half to death.

No one said much out of fear, Dionysus didn't care much, the friends he had at the time stayed far away from them, even Annabeth and Grover. But he did got a huge scolding by Chiron, which the entire time he was shamefully staring at his feet. Chiron being Percy's only parental figure.

After that there was no talk of Percy or his life before he crossed camp half-bloods borders for the first time. So the younger demigods had no idea what happen to Percy, or Thalia.

In a very cliche way, the entire dining hall went silent, except for the few that that didn't know about Percy's past, which were the very loud, very new, and very young demigods.

Percy finished chewing his food, muscles tensed, as all the other campers stared at him, waiting for his reaction."I stay here year round." Is all that Percy said before throwing his scraps away and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked.

"Um…..well." Annabeth started as everyone in their group started to look away or down, or become a lot more interested in their food.

"Somebody better start talking, or else I'm going to start shocking some people." Thalia said covering her fist in electricity.

 **Line Break**

Percy was sitting at the middle of the lake, his water abilities allowing him to sit on the water, just like Jesus. Percy thought about the different pantheons a lot. About how they were actually from the Greek pantheon. He wondered who 'Jesus', was he a son of a sea god, Dionysus, who.

Right now none of that really mattered, Percy just needed something to distract him from his mother. From the end of summer, which leads to the younger demigods, that Percy has grown very fond of, leaving him.

Percy stood up on the water and slowly walked back to the shores, getting stares from the campers that still weren't over Percy's powers.

He slowly made his way to the camp borders to say goodbye to the campers that were leaving. He waved at the passing campers and nymphs that gave the occasional bow or 'milord', that greatly annoyed him, but he didn't want to keep telling them to stop.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted.

"Percy!" Dawn yelled as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and cried into his shoulder."I'm sorry Percy I didn't know." Dawn said in between sobs.

"It's okay monkey." Percy said making Dawn smile at her nickname."You didn't know." He said with a fake smile, and dark and emotionless eyes, that only few could see past with Percy's practice over his emotions through meditation. Not even the daughter of Aphrodite saw through it. "Now you have fun at school. Be sure to study hard, and remember your training."

Percy went around giving hugs to all the young demigods he had been training. Saying his goodbyes, reminding them to study and train, to do good in school and stay out of trouble. Well as much as a demigod could that is.

As the last of the campers were finally going back to their daily activities, Percy felt someone wrap the arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Percy." Thalia said into Percy's back." I had no idea. If I did I would have…"

"It's fine Thalia, you didn't know." Percy said turning around to face Thalia.

"Stop that." Thalia whispered.

"Stop what?"

"That smile. You're always faking it, I can see it in your eyes, so please stop that. You can trust me. You don't have to hide your emotions around me. I can help you." Thalia said as she began to rub Percy's back and hear his soft sobs.

This went on for a few minutes until Percy pulled back, to Thalia's distastes. She still wanted Percy close to her, to feel the warmth he always emitted, the constant power that leaked out in waves, and the smell of saltwater that she has grown to love.

"Thalia." Percy started as he stared into her powerful blue eyes."I'm not staying at camp. I'm leaving so I can better train my powers." This made Thalia look sad, knowing she would have to wait for next summer to see Percy.

"Well, okay. You need the practice anyway, fish breath." Thalia said trying to hide her sorrow.

"You just told me not to hide my emotions, please don't start doing the same." He said as he softly rubbed her check with his knuckles.

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?" Thalia said with a fake smile and a soft laugh.

"I know how you feel." At those words panic started to form in Thalia's, a huge lump getting stuck in her throat."Or at least I think I know how you feel. And if I'm right, I feel the same." He finished with a huge blush on his face.

For some reason, when Thalia saw him blush she knew he was telling the truth. But at the same time she wanted some revenge from all the times Percy made her blush and teased her.

"And how exactly do you feel?" She said with a huge smirk on her face.

'You know." Percy said quietly as he looked away from her.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude not to look at someone when you're talking." Thalia's smirk grew even more after she used one of the many lines Percy used on her to tease her."Well, how do you feel."

Percy took a deep breath a closed his eyes, tying to put some of that mind training to good use. When he opened his sea green eyes they glowed with power and determination. "Thalia Grace,"

After seeing Percy regain himself, with a look of determination, and hearing her full name, Thalia was once again the blushing mess. Percy pushed Thalia against a tree so their faces was inches away from each other and Thalia could feel the warmth of Percy.

"I like you, a lot." Percy laughed through his nose after he said that. "As you can see I'm really good at showing my emotions." He said getting a giggle from Thalia. "I love it when you giggle, it's so adorable. It shows that you're relaxed, and comfortable with me." He said as he brought Thalia's chin up so she was looking into his eyes."I think I like it more when you blush though."

He said as he caught Thalia's upper lip between his, as he began to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. This went on for a few minutes before Percy pulled back. As soon as he did Thalia moved forward to reconnect their lips.

"Well aren't you eager." Percy said with his lopsided smile that made Thalia melt.

"Shut up." She said burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" She said looking back into his powerful sea green eyes.

"Come with me. We can help each other grow stronger." He paused as he pushed Thalia against a tree."Plus, I want to further explore what we have." Percy said as he went to start their earlier 'activity'.

But before they could they were interrupted by a loud and clumsy satyr. "Perce, there you are. I've been looking all... Oh. Sorry. I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

" !" Percy and Thalia said at the same time. Percy with a smirk and Thalia red with anger with a few sparks flying of her.

"What's up Grover? And get to the point before you get shocked." Percy said holding a squirming Thalia in his arms. "Calm down. Well have more time later." Percy whispered in a husky voice to Thalia, as she instantly settled down and blushed into his arms.

"Well I just got back and heard that you were leaving to train. So I thought I would say bye before you left." Grover said shyly.

"So.. get over here then." Percy said releasing a now angry Thalia a pulled Grover into a hug. "It's good to see you man. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. You haven't gotten into much trouble without me around, have you?"

"If you look over my shoulder you'll see that you're the one in trouble." Percy whispered to Grover as he saw a fuming Thalia.

"Well I got to go see you guys. Good to see you Thalia." Grover quickly said before sprinting away.

"Get back her goat boy!" Thalia yelled as she lunged for him, but Percy caught her in his arms.

"Aw, what, you want to get away that bad?" Percy said fake pouting.

"No." she said in a quiet voice. "I'd never." Thalia said barely audible, thinking Percy didn't hear.

"Awe, I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Shut up!" She said as she started pounding his chest.

Percy laughed hard, this alone calmed Thalia down as she leaned against his vibrating chest with her eyes closed. "So will you come with me."

Thalia looked up at Percy and smiled."Of course I will. Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" she said as she gave Percy a peck on the check.

"I'm going to go get packed. Meet back at the big house in an hour."

 **Line Break**

Percy had changed his clothes before packing all his stuff. He was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey shirt, black jacket, black and white Adidas, and a watch Tyson had made for Percy as a goodbye gift. Since Tyson was going to Atlantis with Polyphemus until Percy returned from training.

Percy had packed most of his clothes, all his shirts, pants, shorts, etc. He was bringing a dagger and a couple of throwing knives, but he wasn't able to bring any other weapons. They would be too large to carry around.

He thought he would try to get some new weapons. Ones he could actually carry around. He like, no loved Riptide, but being too reliant on one weapon would be bad. Especially if he lost his weapon for good and need to use a different weapon.

As Percy walked up to the big house he saw that Thalia had also changed. She wore a black tank top that showed of her black bra straps, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and you guest it a black book bag draped over one of her shoulders.

"Hey beautiful." Percy said smiling at Thalia.

"Shut up." Thalia said with a smile she tried to hide.

"So do you have everything together?"

"Yea."

"I'm not complaining or anything, but do you think those skinny jeans were a good option."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they do look good." Percy paused to check her out and made her blush extremely."But it would limit your movement in battle."

"That's fine. I have my big, strong, hero to protect me." She said as she draped her arms around Percy's neck." Plus."

"Ow!"

"I've gotten really good at using these." She laughed as she showed her hands covered in lightning.

"That hurt!"

"Oh, stop being a baby." Thalia said as Percy squirmed in her hold. "Stop your squirming."

"Then turn those things off. Stop!" Percy said as Thalia's hands were still sparkling with lightning.

She giggled before she stop using her divine powers. So held her hand out for Percy to take, which he took reluctantly, this made Thalia smirk.

Thalia lead Percy up the hill to her tree, and then down again to their waiting car. Thalia slide into the back full of excitement. She just kept thinking to herself,'Percy likes me','Percy likes me','Percy likes me','Oh my gods, he likes me. I'm going to spend ten months alone with Percy.'' .Gods.'

As Percy sat down next to her she clung to her arm like a teenage school girl. Snuggling up to his arm like she had done it a million times before. She was acting like a girl, not her usual punk, bad ass self.

"Where to Percy." Argus asked giving the two a smile.

Percy had visited Argus a couple of times, not much, but he tried. He did have constant training and studying as well as teaching the new demigods, and trying to stay sociable as Chiron asked. Throughout the summer he had visited Argus about three times. Just talked to him a little nothing specific or special.

"Takes up to Montauk Beach." Percy said relaxing his arm around Thalia as she also made herself comfortable under his arm.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Go check out my second story.**

 **Review, follow,** **favorite**

 **Please tell me which story to focus on. I will continue both, just want to know which one you guys want me to focus on more.**

.


	14. Life As a Couple

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was trying to add onto my second series, but I couldn't think of anything. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Not much action in this chapter.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks for all the support.**

 **Important info at the end, please read.**

 **Mantuak Beach**

Percy and Thalia have just made it to the destination. Argus took them about half way before the two had to get on a bus for the rest of the way there. And they haven't gotten attacked once since they have left. Since both of them were the children of the big three, their sent together scares off most monsters. Especially since they are stronger than the average children of the big three, let alone a demigods standard.

They spent the first hour cleaning up the cabin Percy would stay at with his mother. He hasn't been there in years. After Percy's mom started dating Smelly Gabe she was to busy working. As they cleaned up the cabin, that was littered with trash, probably from people breaking in to use the cabin, Thalia noticed the sad look in Percy's eyes, but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

She could but two and two together and figured out that this place was special to Percy, and was some how connected to his mom. But Thalia didn't no much about his mom, only that it was a sore subject.

After they were done the cabin was fairly clean. The cabin wasn't anything special, but it was okay. And Percy loved the place, no matter how many times he has visited, or how dirty the place was, it would always be special to him. The cabin only had two rooms and one bathroom. The first room was for the kitchen and the living room. Nothing special, just a small tiled area in the corner with a fridge, oven, cabinets, and counter. Were it then changed to a dark grey carpet that had a couch, coffee table, and an old T.V. that hasn't worked in a long time. And it seemed to have a baseball stuck in the screen.

The second room was a bedroom with two beds, one being completely destroyed, the sheets dirty and ripped, the stuffing all pulled out of the pillows. And the second bed was barely any better. The sheets were just as dirty but not all ripped, the mattress was also in tacked, and there was only one pillow that was not ripped to shreds by whatever animal snick in.

And Percy didn't even bother to check the bathroom, the smell alone while the door was closed was enough to make him stay away from it. Percy pilled the mattress, sheets, and all the other things that were still of use, but dirty, in a pile next to the door. And another pile out on the beach of everything that was broken and unusable.

"Well that's everything." Thalia sigh as she plopped down onto the sand.

"Yep." Percy said tiredly as he lay on the sand with his hands behind his head. Thalia moved over and laid her head against Percy's arm, causing Percy to look over at her and smile as she blushed and looked away."I can already tell that this is going to be the best summer ever."Percy said wrapping his arms around her waist and rolled over so Thalia was now laying on him with a huge blush on her face.

"And what makes you say that?" Thalia asked shyly as she continued to not look Percy in the eyes.

Percy leaned forward to whisper into her ear and said."Because your here." this made Thalia blush even more, her whole face now red as well as her ears, making Percy laugh hard.

"Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!" She said as she punch Percy on the chest, but since she was in his arms she couldn't punch him that hard which oly made Percy laugh harder.

"You're so adorable." Percy said letting her go as she pushed off him and sat next to him with her back to him.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, look at the adorable little princes get all made." Percy said in a baby voice.

"I said can it fish breath before I make you." Thalia said facing Percy.

"Oh? And what exactly are you going to do to make me shut up?" Percy said wrapping his arms back around Thalia's waist as he pushed her down under him."Cuz I'd love to see what you come up with." He breathly said against her neck making her shiver.

Percy gently kissed the Thalia's collar bone, that was now fully showing. And started to kiss up her neck, getting moans from each kiss. Kiss up her chin until he was right above her lips. Percy pulled back as Thalia tried to close the gap.

"No, no, no. You have to be patient." He said getting a groan from Thalia as she stared at him with hunger and want.

Percy than began to descend onto Thalia again, she had the same hungry eyes that were now glazed over in anticipation. But just as they were about to kiss, just as Thalia closed her eyes and readied herself. Percy pulled away standing up and running to the ocean laugh loudly as an anger Thalia stood up screaming at Percy.

"You asshole! Get back here now!"

"Whatcha going to do about it sparky?"

"I said get back here now and kiss me fish breath!" Thalia said as she continued to chase Percy.

"You going to have to catch me." Percy said with a huge smile on his face as he dove into the ocean.

"No fair, your dad literally owns the ocean!" Thalia yelled as she ran towards the water, sliding off her shoes and socks before jumping in after Percy.

Thalia was now a few yards out into the ocean, and rethinking her decision quickly. Not only was it night time, and the only light being the moon that was high in the clear sky, but she was in the ocean. The domain of her fathers rival, even if they were family, they have killed each others kids before. And what's stopping them now.

"Percy! Come out. Please." Thalia yelled out whispering the last part as she was starting to get scared.

But before she could even start thinking about swimming back to shore she started seeing blurs swimming under her. And before she could do anything it came blasting out of the ocean grabbing her. She screamed as loud as she could. Pushing whatever it was away, but with her emotions going every where it effected her powers, causing a giant lightning bolt to come falling out of the sky hitting whatever it was.

As the water vapor cleared up she saw what had grabbed her. There floating in the water next to her was Percy, with his signature lopsided grin."You missed." Percy swam up next to Thalia holding her in his arms.

"You jerk! Where did you go, I was terrified. What if something happened. What if your dad tried to attack me, what if there was a shark, what if.." Before she could continued Percy kissed her causing her to stop her rant.

"Thals calm down." Percy said softly causing Thalia to smile at her nickname."I won't let anything hurt you, my father included. When your with me nothing will happen to you. I promise. And I was gone for so long because I found this." He finished by holding up a lightning blue, semi see through, pearl like orb.

"What is that?" Thalia asked in amazement. She was never one for jewelry, except for her bracelet that held her spear. But this stone was like nothing she has ever seen.

"You like it?" Percy asked with a smile already knowing her answer.

"It's beautiful." she said reaching out to hold it as Percy gave it to her.

"Well it's yours."

"What really?"

"Yes, really." Percy said getting a skeptical look from Thalia."What, can't a boyfriend get something nice for his girlfriend?" Percy asked making Thalia blush at being called his girlfriend."Now lets get going before you catch a cold."

"And what about you?"

"I can't catch a cold from being in the water. To me the water isn't cold. Now hold on." Percy said as he grabbed Thalia and made the water push them to the shore.

As soon as they made it to the shore Percy dried off Thalia and they laid down on the beach together."Soooo. What are we doing here?" Thalia asked looking up from her spot nestled into Percy's neck while his arms wrapped around her.

"To have fun and train." Percy said like it was obvious.

"I mean right now."

"Oh, me. I'm just enjoying the view." Percy said smiling down at Thalia as she blushed.

"You know what I meant."

"Nothing. Tonight were just going to relax, I mean it's Friday. And then tomorrow were going to have to clean some more." this got a groan from Thalia."Aw come on stop acting like a two year old." Percy playfully said as he tickled Thalia.

"Stop!"She said trying to sound commanding but her smile gave away her true feelings.

Percy chuckled at her, before sighing and getting comfortable."Well I'm going to bed. I'd love it if you'd stay with me." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up perv." Thalia said with a smirk of her own as she thought about doing the same thing Percy was thinking."Are we just going to sleep out here?"

"Why not?"

"I mean, were out in the open."

"I can't think of a safer and more relaxing place to be."

"I can think of a lot."

"Oh yea. Tell me what is better than this? A beautiful beach, an amazing night, clear skies, a beautiful woman wrapped in my arms, and were sleeping right in front of my fathers domain. Poseidon, god of the seas, one of the strongest beings on Earth. No one is stupid enough to touch use when the ocean is literally feet away from me." This caused Thalia to relax into Percy's arms, it was hard to fight with his logic, and it helped that he called her beautiful, even if she usually didn't like being called girly stuff like that. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

Percy woke up to the most amazing thing he has ever seen, or at lest the most adorable. Thalia was still sleeping. He hair was sprawled all over his chest as she was drooling a little. Percy pushed her short hair behind her ears, so he could see her face and began brushing her hair back. He smiled as he saw her lean into his touch and smile, as she peacefully slept.

After a few minutes she woke up and lazily rubbed her eyes as she looked around and tried to remember where she was as she was still waking up."Morning Princess. Did you know you drool when you sleep. And it's adorable." Percy smile at both her berrying her head into his chest, from her being to embarrassed to look at him and to tired to argue, and for being able to say that to some one else.

Percy picked her up and placed her on a blanket inside the cabin. He kissed her on the forehead and then walked to the bathroom to begin cleaning the house."You better thank me for this later." Percy mumbled to himself as he opened the bathroom door and gagged.

A few hours had past and Percy was done cleaning. He had pilled everything that was broken outside, which was pretty much everything. He put all the sheets and pillows in the pile to since he was going to buy new ones any ways. The cabin was now completely empty, the only thing inside was the broken T.V., their bags, and Thalia sleeping on the floor.

By the time he was done Thalia was still sleeping so he decided to do his morning work out, he thought it would be perfected since he could use the water to make everything way more, and then when he was done he could heal himself with the water. By the time he finished his work out he went inside sat by the still sleeping Thalia and started to eat an apple.

"Morning." said a groggy Thalia as she was just waking up.

"Morning beautiful, but technically it's three." This caused Thalia to groan, since she had slept nearly all day. "It's fine, we can't sleep in at camp, so it's fine. Plus I finished all the cleaning. I'll be going in to town to get some supplies. Tomorrow we can go again to get you some more clothes and anything I missed. For now, you can take a bath outside, the plumbing isn't working right now." Percy said as he got stuff for Thalia to take a bath and finished his apple up.

"And how exactly are you going to pay for everything, we didn't bring any mortal money."

Percy smirked at Thalia before waving his hand in front of the sea, where a small shiny object flew out and went into his hand. He opened it to show six perfect pearls. Percy gave a quick peck on Thalia's check before leaving, making her smile.

It didn't take long for Percy to jog into town. Percy never really went into town when he visited with his mom. They spent most of there time at the beach before leaving. But now that he was there he noticed how huge the town was and how much people where there. 'Well we probably weren't the only ones going to the beach'.

The first place Percy went was a car dealership, where once he found one it was pretty easy to use the mist to make the people think he was older or just ignore the fact that he was too young. Percy now had plenty of money after selling the six pearls, so he bought an old used truck to move the stuff he was about to get. He happily hoped behind the wheel of the truck and began speeding down the road to his next destination.

* * *

Hours have past since Percy left, and he was on his way back to the cabin with the stuff he had gotten. He had been pulled over by the cops dozens of time for speeding and he was getting used to using the mist on mortals, but eventually have to learn to drive properly.

He pulled up next to the cabin to see Thalia training with her spear, and thankfully not her shield. He hoped out and snuck up to Thalia who was still focused on training before wrapping his arms around her was.

"Hey beautiful, I'm back." Percy whispered into her ear causing her to squeal in surprise making Percy laugh at her very girlish act. "That was so adorable." Percy said tightening his grab around her waste.

Thalia just smiled at being called adorable, not really minding and not have to keep up her tough girl image so she just leaned back into his firm chest. "Finally giving into me huh?" Percy said smiling.

"Shut up." Thalia said with no real emotion as she smiled and relaxed into his arms more.

"There's my girl." He said making her smile at being called his. She turned around in his arms to face him before continuing to talk.

"What am I to you?' Thalia said with true curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that.'What am I to you'."

Percy stared into her bright lightning blue eyes with his powerful sea green eyes, making her get lost into them as she completely forgot what they were just talking about."Well," He began shaking Thalia from her daze,"right now you're the girl in my arms. The girl who will be living with me all year before going back to camp. Living in a cabin on an amazingly beautiful beach. You are... the most important thing to me in my life. You are Thalia Grace, maybe one day even Thalia Jackson." Percy said with his usually lopsided grin making Thalia smile and blush at the thought."But for now you're just my girlfriend. And I want to be with you for however long our demigod lives let us." He finished by pushing up her chin and taking her lips between his, there was no lust in this kiss just absolute and complete love.

They sat there in each others arms for a few minutes before their lips parted and Thalia continued to stare into Percy's eyes, as he did the same."It's getting late. You get something to eat and I'll bring in the mattresses."

"Mattresses?"

"Yea I bought use beds."

"What? I'm not good enough for you to sleep with?" Thalia said with a fake pout as she tried to hide her smirk.

"Oh, I'll 'sleep' with you any day anytime, you just tell me when." Percy said with his arms around her from behind as he kissed her neck.

"Okay lover boy go get the bed and I'll get use something to eat." Thalia said after she stopped giggling, which Percy extremely enjoyed seeing her more girly side.

Percy grabbed the bigger of the two mattresses as well as a pillow and blanket before going into the cabin to see Thalia with some fish and rabbit meat.

"Ooo, look at my muscle man." Thalia said as she looked Percy up and down, making him roll his eyes and smile.

"So what do you got to eat for use?"

"I got some fish and rabbit meat."

"I'll take the rabbit meat, I don't eat sea food."

"What, why? Is the all mighty son of Poseidon allergenic to fish food?" Thalia said with a checky grin.

"No.. it just feels... wrong. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"No I get it."

"Thanks." Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips before eating his rabbit meat.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Both of us are going into town to get some close. And then well spend tomorrow and Sunday to get everything fixed for us to move into the cabin."

"And then we start training Monday?"

"Yep." Percy replied getting a groan of annoyance from Thalia."What?"

"Is it bad that I don't want to train? That I just want to do nothing and hang out with you."

"No, I get where you're coming from. If I could I would spend everyday doing nothing, and just hanging out with you. But we can't, we have to train to survive and protect the people we love. And now that I got you," Percy began as he moved closer to Thalia and gave her a loving kiss,"I have to get stronger."

"Right, so I'm going to have to protect the both of us." Thalia jokingly sighed.

Percy leaned into Thalia and pecked her on the lips."I'm liking this new you, you're more open, I love it." Percy said whispering the last part in her ear making her shiver at his warm and husky voice.

"Well, I don't know about you," Thalia said wrapping her arms around Percy's neck,"but I'm tired. And I'm going to bed." She said getting up and leaving to the bedroom. Once she past the corner she came back in to talk to Percy."And you're coming with me." Thalia smirked at him as he dashed over to her."You better not to anything. Got that pervert?"

"I'm only a pervert for you." Percy said kissing her neck again as the walked to the bedroom.

'This is going to be the best summer ever.' They both thought to themselves as they prepared to go to bed together.

* * *

 **One month later**

The past month has been the best moments in both Thalia and Percy. They both didn't have much, but now they had each other. Everyday they grew closer and closer, and both physically and mentally stronger from training as well as their bond strengthening from everything that was shared with each other.

Percy stuck to a similar scheduled as when he was at camp. The only difference is he did it with Thalia, at first it was hard for her, even if he had to take his training down a couple of notches, but she eventually got the hang of things. They were still no were near to how hard he did things back at camp, but he was still growing stronger, as well as Thalia. And he wanted her to be able to protect herself, so when he wasn't their.

He knew she was strong and didn't need Percy to save her like some helpless little girl, but he still wanted, no needed to protect her with all his being. When it comes to his physical training he had grown that much in the past month, or at least not as much as he would have if he was on a regular scheduled. But Thalia had grown immensely. Mentally Percy was growing more than when he was at camp, since he had more time to study and read about things then training. And lastly there were their powers. Percy has grown incredible with his powers now that he had a more secluded area to train them.

Percy's power over the skies and lightning had grown the most out of all his powers, it was still his second strongest power though, below his water powers, but stronger than his power over earth. With the help of Thalia he was able to get a grasp on the winds and lightning better, he couldn't surround his fist in lightning or shot it out his hands like Thalia could. But he could easily summon larger bolts from the sky then she could. Which royally pissed her off.

When it came to his water powers Thalia always told Percy he had more control over it than some gods did. Percy could easily change water from all it's phases. Easily mold it to water ever shape he wanted. His control over ice and snow grew. He could now create water out of the water vapor. And he would now get a little boost from the water vapor, not even close to as much as if he were in the water, but it would heal him slowly if he needed it. Which would keep any fatal wounds at bay before he could treat it properly.

And lastly was his power over earth. There wasn't much about it. He was still only able to create earthquakes, albeit very large earthquakes. Percy had no doubt that if he wanted to he could rip an island in half.

And then there was Thalia. Physically and power wise, she grew exponentially. Compared to how she was before, it was like and comparing a High school Athlete with a Olympic Athlete. Physically she has grow extremely, power wise he control over lightning was a lot better, since she was to afraid to use her wind powers. Percy found out pretty easily she was afraid of heights.

Mentally she hadn't grown much, when they were studying she was usually just laying around or watching T.V., she would lay on Percy's lap and they'd talk while he studied and she watched T.V.

In this past month Percy and Thalia have grown even closer. They had nearly no secrets. They both told each other everything about their lives. Percy told her everything about his mom, how smelly Gabe would beat his and his mom, about how he was constantly transferring schools, and even about his first to quest.

And in turn Thalia told Percy all about her life. About her drunk of a mother, her little brother she had lost. How she, Annabeth, and Luke traveled together. How they meet up with Grover and how she died protecting them. Adding to the detail Percy already knew about the event.

It was currently a Saturday, so Percy and Thalia were relaxing in the living room watching T.V. The cabin had been fixed up a lot since they got there, with all of Percy's knowledge and his time spent with Charles making stuff he easily fixed the plumbing and electricity. Thalia would make fun of him say he could have been a child of Hephaestus. He already had the tan and dark hair that most had. She said all he needed was a different eye color and more muscles.

Thalia quickly assured him she liked him just the way he was. She loved his sea green eyes and hated guys who were overly muscly like Heracles. Thalia as completely opened up to Percy now. She didn't blush as much or get embarrassed and fully showed her girly side that Percy liked. She now dressed a bit more girl for Percy when they weren't training, which she caught Percy staring a couple of time, that only incurred her to were more dresses, skirts, and shorts.

She loved being looked at by Percy. He didn't have the lust in his eyes that other guys did. And when he did it didn't disgust her in only made her feel even better. In the month that has past Percy and Thalia have gone on numerous dates, and got into a couple of make out sessions that left Thalia wanted more.

'Boy does he know how to use his tongue.' Thalia thought as she smile from her spot next to Percy with his arm around her.

"What's that smile for."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked with an innocent smile.

"I know that smile. It means you've done something or you're planning on doing something." Percy said staring at her smirking from how adorable she looked when she tried to look innocent.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how good your tongue feels."

"You better watch what you're saying, it could be taken a different way."

"Well," Thalia began to say seductively as she straddled Percy's legs and leaned in to whisper in his ear,"Maybe I can find out how pleasurable it is in the way you're thinking." Thalia said licking his neck, sending shivers through his body.

"Don't tempt me." Percy said as Thalia giggled and got off him.

"So you got all your stuff?" Thalia said changing the subject and getting a little said.

"Yes."

"Do you really have to go?" Thalia asked not wanting him to leave.

"I told you I won't be gone for long." Percy said.

Percy has been planning to go to Atlantic to, since it was the closest godly place he knew, not wanting to go all the way back to camp, and even camp didn't have all the things he needed.

"I'll get the stuff I need and get back a soon as possible."

"You better." Said a pouting Thalia as she hung from his neck."Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Percy said with fake annoyance. Percy leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his, savoring her taste of cinnamon before letting go and seeing her slightly pink face."Still as adorable as ever." He said before kissing her once more before getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next day Percy had all his stuff ready and was just waiting for Thalia to wake up so he could say his good byes. Percy was wearing his usually blue hoodie and orange camp shirt, as well as dark blue pants and black and white Adidas shoes. He had his magic bag holding all his weapons small enough to fit in the bag that he didn't need at the moment. He had done his daily workout and made breakfast for himself with some left over for Thalia, so when she woke up.

Speaking of waking up, a very tired, messy raven haired girl walked out of the bedroom."Percy?" Thalia said her tiredness still very audible."What are you doing?"

"Morning princess." Percy said his now ritual greeting to the girl standing in the doorway."I'm leaving in a bit, I made breakfast for you. I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could say goodbye."

This caused Thalia to groan as she walked over to Percy and hung her arms around his neck as she hung from him groaning."Do you have to go?" She whined not wanting him to leave.

"Yes. There's food on the counter, I'll be back as soon as I can." Percy gave her a quick peak before racing out the door before she could convince him to stay, cuz it wouldn't be hard.

Percy walked out to the beach and stopped in front of the water.'Well here goes nothing.' Percy thought as he walked into the water as if there was nothing there. Percy continued to walk until the water full covered his body and he could barely see the surface.

He stood at the bottom of the ocean a looked around. The morning light made the blue coral sparkle like jewels making the place look amazing. There were all types of different schools of fish swimming around him trying to get his attention. Incredible colors of orange, blue, and purple racing around to get their prince's attention.

'Well? Take me to Atlantic.' Percy thought to himself as the water grabbed hold of him and started to bring him to his wanted destination.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **First things first I wanted to change this story to a rated M for later battles, and other things. Just wanted to asked you guys. Tell me if you want it changed to rated M or if you guys like it as a rated T.**

 **Next I wanted to state what stories I wanted to right about in the future. First off the obvious one is Percy Jackson stories, but I'd also like to right about, Harry Potter, Naruto, Teen Titans, Justice League, Marvel, and other superhero stories. Tell me what you think about any of these stories and what this you would like me to write about.  
**

 **Lastly, I wanted to state I'm putting my second story on hold and was thinking about starting a different one about Harry Potter. I just want to get some more ideas for the Harry Potter story, and I'm kind of stumped with my second story of Percy Jackson, but will continue it once I have more ideas.**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
